Serendipity
by Mallu Neumann
Summary: COLABORAÇÃO - Edward é um ator e Isabella uma artista plástica. Durante uma escala em Amsterdã eles se conhecem e se interessam um pelo outro porém, Bella resolve deixar um possível reencontro nas mãos do destino. Quantas vezes o acaso conseguirá juntar esses dois? - Todos humanos. Contêm Lemons.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas da autora: **Os personagens de Twilight não me pertecem.

Essa é uma fanfiction que eu comecei escrevendo junto com Jurema Iracy, onde eu sou responsável pelo ponto de vista de Edward e ela pelo de Bella. Porém ela escreveu somente até o capítulo 2. O resto agora é comigo. Gostei muito do capítulo dela assim como gosto de seu estilo para escrever.

Essa fanfic também está sendo betada pela Siobahn.

_Serendipity ou Serendipidade é um anglicismo que se refere às descobertas afortunadas feitas, aparentemente, por acaso. _

* * *

"O acaso só favorece a mente preparada"

— Louis Pasteur

**Ponto de vista de Edward**

Eu estou nervoso. Mais que nervoso, eu estou ansioso. Eu deixaria com inveja a pessoa com o caso mais crônico de histeria apesar de exteriormente eu parecer um poço de tranquilidade. Eu sou um ator. Que por um acaso do destino, alguns chamariam de sorte, outros de boas escolhas, fui escolhido para fazer um papel do personagem mais desejado pelas mulheres na atualidade. Eu prefiro pensar que eu trabalhei muito até chegar ao resultado do qual desfruto hoje. Uma franquia de quatro filmes baseados em uma história em quadrinho.

Continuo nervoso, estou aguardando em meu camarim até ser chamado para uma entrevista em um famoso Talk Show. Mas o meu nervosismo nada tem a ver com a entrevista em si, afinal essa não será a minha primeira e nem última, eu espero. Sentado em frente a um grande espelho iluminado por 3 lâmpadas led acima dele, olho bem para meu rosto, barba por fazer, meus olhos verdes acinzentados parecem desbotados, olheiras disfarçadas pela maquiagem leve que fizeram minutos antes. _Estou um caco! E tudo isso por ela..._

Quando entro no estúdio e caminho em direção a poltrona de convidados, a público feminino na plateia grita, se agitam, assoviam e eu juro que escutei alguém gritar "gostoso" em algum lugar. Como um cara normal eu deveria estar lisonjeado mas isso ativa minha timidez latente acima do normal e eu sinto as maçãs do rosto esquentarem levemente. _Oh Deus, espero que não esteja corando. _Ainda não me sinto confortável com essa coisa toda de "Sex Symbol" eleito pela Revista Peaple ano passado. Parece coisa da Twilight Zone¹, não que me ache feio, pois sei que sou bonito e projeto um certo charme, porém caras como eu, com a minha aparência, são mais comuns do que as minhas fãs pensam. Eles só não são famosos mas tenho certeza que estão andando por aí, agora mesmo, nas ruas do mundo.

– Estamos aqui hoje com Edward Cullen. – Pete Yung, o apresentador, falou e logo um coro entusiasmado de mulheres gritaram. – Senhoras por favor... – Pete Yung ironiza sorrindo para mim e piscando logo em seguida. – Então Edward, eu poderia te fazer perguntas padrão sobre a como foram as gravações do quarto e último filme da franquia "Heróis", mas essas eu deixo mais para o fim. Hoje eu vou perguntar sobre algo que está no topo de todos os jornais e tabloides do mundo todo. Então, meu amigo, o que foi aquilo na coletiva de imprensa na última sexta-feira? Com certeza, a notícia chocou muitos fãs e quem acompanha sua vida pública no geral.

– Não sei se as pessoas estão chocadas pela notícia do noivado de Rosalie ou aliviadas por finalmente poderem por fim às dúvidas sobre a natureza de nosso relacionamento. – eu noto que há alguns bombons de chocolate com recheio de pasta de amendoim em cima um prato de cristal na mesa de Pete, perto de mim e pergunto antes de pegar um. – Que isso? Um suborno pelas melhores respostas? – eu lanço o meu melhor sorriso e pego um desembrulhando rapidamente e colocando na boca para sentir o alívio calmante imediato que o chocolate provoca no meu sistema.

– Claro! Todos sabem da sua paixão por doces. – Pete sorri para mim e para a plateia. – E então, funcionou? – diz ele fazendo uma expressão deliberadamente esperançosa.

– Pra ser sincero, eu não precisava de incentivo para esclarecer as coisas, Pete. Nem eu e nem Rosalie nunca assumimos publicamente nenhum romance entre nós... gostaria de lembrar que tudo que existe sobre esse assunto no domínio público foi apenas suposição e hipóteses que os jornalistas de celebridade lançaram e as pessoas apenas morderam a isca. Rosalie é uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu sabia que seríamos desde o primeiro momento que começamos a trabalhar juntos nos ensaios. Já _Emmett _é o irmão que nunca tive. Então eu desejo que os dois sejam muitos felizes juntos e só isso já me faz feliz também. E isso é tudo!

Ainda respondi muitas perguntas, porém tirando o foco da minha vida pessoal. Apesar de a entrevista soar mais como uma conversa do que como uma entrevista propriamente dita. E de repente a entrevista chega ao fim e com ela o momento que tinha me deixado nervoso até então. Pete Yung se levanta anunciando que eu tocaria Crown of Love da banda Arcade Fire ao piano. É uma das minhas bandas e música favortitas. O que me deixava nervoso mas feliz ao mesmo tempo é o fato da música ser dedicada a _ela_.._.Isabella._ O motivo do nervosismo é o mesmo que deixou minha agente arrancando os cabelos quando eu disse o que faria hoje nesse programa. Dedicar publicamente uma música a uma pessoa que ninguém na imprensa conhecia, ou conhecia vagamente. Já posso imaginar os jornais de amanhã especulando para saber quem seria a mais nova candidata a Sra. Cullen. Eles nem mal tinha se recuperado da minha mais recente "solteirice" para então eu jogar mais uma bomba em menos de uma semana.

Sentei-me ao piano e ajeitei o microfone para minha altura.

– Eu dedico essa canção para uma pessoa muito especial. Isabella, eu espero que você receba isso de mente e coração abertos.

Crown of Love – The Arcade Fire

They say it fades if you let it,

love was made to forget it.

I carved your name across my eyelids,

you pray for rain I pray for blindness.

If you still want me, please forgive me,

the crown of love has fallen from me.

If you still want me, please forgive me,

because the spark is not within me.

I snuffed it out before my mom walked in my bedroom.

The only thing that you keep changin'

is your name, my love keeps growin'

still the same, just like a cancer,

and you won't give me a straight answer!

If you still want me, please forgive me,

the crown of love has fallen from me.

If you still want me please forgive me

because your hands are not upon me.

I shrugged them off before my mom walked in my bedroom.

The pains of love, and they keep growin',

in my heart there's flowers growin'

on the grave of our old love,

since you gave me a straight answer.

If you still want me, please forgive me,

the crown of love is not upon me

If you still want me, please forgive me,

cause this crown is not within me.

it's not within me, it's not within me.

You gotta be the one,

you gotta be the way,

your name is the only word that I can say.

You gotta be the one,

you gotta be the way,

your name is the only word,

the only word that I can say!

Eles dizem que desaparece se você deixar,

Que o amor foi feito para ser esquecido.

Eu talhei seu nome através de minhas pálpebras,

Você reza por chuva, eu rezo por cegueira.

Se você ainda me quer, por favor, me perdoe,

A coroa do amor caiu de minha cabeça.

Se você ainda me quer, por favor, me perdoe,

porque a faísca não está comigo.

Eu apaguei-a antes de minha mãe entrar no meu quarto.

A única coisa que você fica trocando

É o seu nome, meu amor segue crescendo.

Ainda o mesmo, como um câncer,

E você não quer me dar uma resposta direta!

Se você ainda me quer, por favor, me perdoe,

a coroa do amor caiu de minha cabeça.

Se você ainda me quer, por favor, me perdoe,

porque suas mãos não estão mais sobre mim.

Eu as desprezei antes de minha mãe entrar no meu quarto.

As dores do amor, e elas continuam crescendo

No meu coração, há flores crescendo

Sobre a cova de nosso velho amor,

Desde que você me deu uma resposta direta.

Se você ainda me quer, por favor, me perdoe,

A coroa do amor não está mais sobre mim.

Se você ainda me quer, por favor, me perdoe,

Porque essa coroa não está mais em mim.

Não está mais comigo, não está mais comigo.

Você tem de ser a escolhida,

Você tem de ser o caminho.

Seu nome é a única palavra que sei dizer!

Você tem de ser a escolhida,

Você tem de ser o caminho.

Seu nome é a única palavra,

A única palavra que sei dizer!

Eu não era romântico assim desde a minha primeira namorada no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. Desde quando conheci uma criatura tão intrigante e obstinada para quem dediquei a canção, entrei em contato com partes minhas há muito tempo enterradas no fundo do meu ser. Mas falando assim de nossa situação, essa história parece confusa e totalmente sem nexo. Deixe-me contá-la direito.

**_Dois anos antes..._**

Eu estava caminhando pelos corredores do aeroporto de Amsterdã. É um aeroporto enorme quando o tempo da escala entre os voos é apertado, mas para mim, que além de ter pego um voo Los Angeles/Dublin com uma escala de 4 horas, e isso eu preciso agradecer a "brilhante" secretária de Jane, minha agente. Ainda por cima, descobri que o voo sofreria o atraso de duas horas por conta de uma nevasca repentina em pleno 23 de dezembro. Então tempo é o que eu mais tenho para andar despreocupadamente.

Felizmente, os seguranças que me acompanham para os mais variados eventos, mais uma das muitas coisas de Jane, não estão comigo hoje e assim eu posso me sentir uma pessoa "normal" que faz coisas normais como tomar um cappuccino em uma das muitas cafeterias espalhadas pelos corredores ou entrar em alguma loja estilo duty-free shop² para comprar uma caixa de bombons suíços divinos. _Ah, eu posso sonhar com o chocolate derretendo lentamente na minha boca e isso me acalmando ou até mesmo uma barra de Toblerone_. Sou louco por qualquer coisa doce para o desgosto de Jane, que vive me dizendo que se eu não sou mais um adolescente e que se eu quiser continuar me entupindo de doces, vou ter trabalhar duro para gastar essas calorias extras. Já que eu malho três horas por dia e três vezes na semana, acho que posso me dar ao luxo de comer uma barra inteira de Toblerone. Não tenho tendências a engordar de qualquer maneira.

Entro em uma loja aleatória e começo logo que vejo meus tão sonhados chocolates, me dirijo para lá como que hipnotizado. De repente, enquanto eu escolho mais alguns itens, minha atenção é desviada para uma moça que estava seção de CD/DVD da loja, ela estava escolhendo uns CDs mas o mais engraçado é que ela dançava e cantava, se agitando e estava distraída. E então eu percebo que há uma música tocando ao fundo, fluindo pelas caixas de som espalhadas no teto da loja. E me parece estranhamente familiar. Daugther da Banda Pearl Jam é a música soando pelos alto-falantes. _Nossa...essa moça é fã de Pearl Jam? _De onde estou eu posso vê-la metade pra cima e gosto do que vejo. Longos cabelos castanhos compridos e ondulados nas pontas na altura dos seios pois estão divididos, presos em elásticos pretos, cada um de um lado do pescoço descendo até os seios. Os olhos estão fechados mas observo que os cílios são naturalmente longos. A pele cor de oliva e por causa da regata branca por debaixo do cardigã azul-marinho, sua pele parecia mais realçada. Com o decote em V, posso ver o vale entre os seios que não são nem grande e nem pequenos demais. São bonitos, aliás seu colo é todo lindo e me faz querer tocá-la, sentir a textura de sua pele e... _Ora, pare Cullen! O que é isso! Controle-se!_

Ao sair do turbilhão de pensamentos, percebo que ela está me encarando de volta mas agora completamente envergonhada. Acredito que fiquei olhando para ela por um tempo considerável. Ela tem enormes e brilhantes olhos castanhos e os lábios carnudos e largos. Então, no instante seguinte ela dá de ombros e diz com a voz mais cristalina do mundo.

– Pearl Jam é a melhor banda do planeta. – e ela andou até o caixa com quatro CDs em suas mãos e eu pude vê-la de costas. Ela tem um quadril largo em relação a cintura que é fina, vestindo um jeans reto. Os ombros são estreitos. Ela é exatamente o tipo de mulher que eu gosto. E ainda por cima ela está carregando uma mochila e uma case com violão.

_Meu Deus! Ela é gostosa e toca violão...Ai caramba, será que estou babando?_ Rapidamente me refaço voltando para uma postura aceitável. Eu sou irlandês e eu tenho que me lembrar disso. Geralmente, não ficamos encarando desconhecidas em lojas de aeroporto feito loucos desvairados. Nós temos a fama de flertarmos de maneira mais simples e calma. Agressividade fica para os espanhóis e italianos. É por isso que detesto os clichês culturais. _Espere um pouco, será que ela me reconheceu?_ Somente hoje, 6 ou 7 pessoas sorriram para mim ou apontaram para mim, me reconhecendo de imediato. A moça do balcão de informações ficou vermelha ao falar comigo e o mesmo ocorreu com o rapaz que estava no check-in quando despachou minhas malas. Inclusive, pedindo um autógrafo. Ela agiu tão naturalmente quando me viu que eu não tenho certeza se me reconheceu e não quis demonstrar ou pode ser que não seja fã do meu personagem ou de filmes desse gênero. Mesmo os meus cabelos agora voltando a cor normal, o tom de ruivo característico dos homens da família por parte de minha mãe. Tive que tingi-los de castanhos para o personagem. Ainda bem que era um tonalizante fraco.

Mas mesmo assim, ela me reconheceria, pois sou garoto propaganda dos ternos de Giogio Armani esse ano e cartazes e outdoors com imagens minha em seus ternos espalhados por todo o mundo e outras marcas famosas também. Não que eu queira me gabar, só estou tentando esclarecer meu ponto de vista. Mesmo que eu quisesse estar anônimo, eu não conseguiria depois de ser o rosto de várias campanhas publicitárias. E no futuro, vou me lembrar de não emprestar meu rosto para a publicidade, nem mesmo pelo meu peso em ouro. Estranho ela não ter me reconhecido.

Enquanto me dirijo ao caixa, percebo que não sei para onde ela foi, em vez disso fiquei aqui perdido em pensamentos inúteis.

Ao sair da loja, olho em volta procurando vestígios do azul do cardigã da morena gostosa que me deixou louco, minutos atrás. Agora é minha vez de dar de ombros e deixar com o destino, pois se tiver de ser, será!

Caminho mais um pouco, tendo a ideia súbita de comprar um cappuccino, pois tenho que aproveitar que Jane não está por perto. Ao olhar para a cafeteria ao qual eu parei em frente, o nome é Café Chocolat em um letreiro branco de fundo roxo, lembrando a marca de chocolates Milka.

Pago e pego meu cappuccino e uma torta quadrada de chocolate com cobertura de chocolate e recheio de chocolate como eu gosto. Caminho até uma das mesas altas com cadeiras altas e luminárias de teto que se estendem quase até o centro da mesa e ponho lá minha bandeja. Já sentado e saboreando feliz meu lanche, eu me deparo com aquela morena na mesa seguinte, falando ao telefone, ou melhor, ela usava fones de ouvidos acoplados ao celular em cima da mesa. Ela não estava falando alto, mas eu pedia escutar, eu acredito que porque eu estava realmente prestando atenção. O engraçado é que ela não estava falando a minha língua. Eu não sei que língua ela está falando mas tenho certeza de que nunca ouvi antes. Nesse ramo, você sempre acaba entrando em contato com culturas e línguas diferentes da sua, mas eu sempre peguei apenas fragmentos disso.

Dessa vez eu me controlei para não ficar encarando. E finalmente, ela pareceu me ver e me lançou um sorriso e seus lábios ficaram ainda mais desejáveis dessa maneira. Já sei duas coisas sobre ela: que ela toca violão e fala mais de uma língua.

Em vez de sorrir eu pisco para ela, projetando meu charme totalmente de propósito. E lá vamos nós... ela pisca repetidas vezes mostrando que eu a afeto de alguma forma e um leve rubor tinge suas bochechas. Em seguida ela balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro em claro sinal de desaprovação. _O quê? Minha piscada sempre foi fatal...acho que você está perdendo o jeito, Cullen! _E ela continua falando ao telefone. Pode ser que ela não goste de ruivos, vai saber...

Quando ela desliga o telefone e guarda no bolso da calça, ela se vira pra mim e pergunta num tom mediano, olhando para o meu violão e para mim logo em seguida.

– Há quanto tempo você toca violão? – ela me dirige um olhar sincero mas seu jeito é mais ou menos tímido.

– Desde os 10 anos. E você? – eu fui rápido no gatilho.

– Desde dos 14. Você começou cedo... onde aprendeu? Numa escola de música? – ela olha para mim em expectativa mordendo seus lábios carnudos que começam a ficar vermelhos por causa disso e atiçam a minha imaginação.

– Quem me dera eu ter ido para uma escola de música. Eu aprendi nas ruas de Dublin, eu gostava de tocar nas ruas porque assim eu recebia dicas e algumas aulas com outros artistas de rua. – é melhor eu olhar para seus olhos em vez dos lábios.

– Nossa, isso é muito interessante. Como se deu esse interesse pela música? Pois você foi buscar onde você pôde encontrar. Tem algum outro músico na sua família? – o interesse dela parece até científico.

– Meu avô tocava gaita e violino e eu herdei esses dois instrumentos ainda bem conservados. E você, o que fez você se interessar?

– Foi natural...Eu cantava no coral da escola, depois meus amigos começaram a aprender violão nas aulas de música e eu apenas segui e um tempo depois eu quis ter minha banda. Porém não sou uma musicista muito dedicada, gosto de cantar e tudo mas estou mais para as Artes Visuais do que para a música. – ela sorri e eu meu coração acelera. Estou sorrindo também.

– Então você é atriz? – não sei se gosto ou desgosto dessa ideia.

Nesse momento o telefone dela toca e ela se desculpa fazendo um sinal com as mãos para que eu espero um momento. Ela começa a falar outra língua novamente mas essa eu conheço, é alemão. _Poxa vida, quantas línguas essa menina fala? _Ao julgar pelas roupas, é uma pessoa simples. Deve ser estudante de alguma coisa. Uma teórica. Tenho certeza que ainda vou me surpreender com ela.

– Desculpe, era a minha roommate, Alice. Ela já está em Londres para o feriado de Natal e enquanto eu estou indo para o Brasil visitar meus pais. Ela sempre conversa comigo em alemão para ambas não esquecermos e ela está ainda muito insegura com a língua.

– Eu estou meio confuso agora... deixe-me ver se entendi. Você é brasileira, mas fala alemão, inglês e mais que línguas? – Essa menina é um mistério.

– Podemos continuar essa conversa em algum outro lugar? – ela disse se percebemos que estávamos tempo demais sentados naquela cafeteria.

– Claro. Me siga. – e eu caminho em direção aos bancos de espera em frente a um portão aleatório mas de frente para o painel de controle para que pudéssemos acompanhar as chegadas e partidas dos voos seguintes. Ao nos sentarmos, acomodamos nossos instrumentos nos bancos vazios ao nosso redor. Ela se virou para mim, estendendo a mão.

– Desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome é Isabella Swan. – eu pego suas mãos macias entre as minhas.

– Prazer Isabella, me chamo Edward Cullen. – e não há nenhuma mudança ou surpresa em sua expressão.

– Eu conheço você. – e ela cora levemente diante da minha expressão confusa. Não entendi bem o que ela quis dizer com isso. _Será que era uma dessas fãs stalkers e estava fingindo o tempo todo?_ – Eu...eu não quis dizer que conheço realmente você...eu quis dizer que sei quem você é. E por favor, me chame de Bella. Você é o ator que interpreta o arqueiro, não é? – senti um tom próximo da desaprovação em sua voz.

– Sim. Você assistiu ao filme? – olho para ela mal contendo a ansiedade.

– Sim, assisti, mas tenho que dizer uma coisa e espero que não fique chateado comigo, eu sou muito fã da história em quadrinho Heróis. Eu coleciono todas as edições desde dos 7 anos de idade. Sou louca por todos os arqueiros e arqueiras famosos da história e da literatura. Legolas, Robin Hood, Guilherme Tell, Susana Pevensie, Eragon... então você pode imaginar que meu personagem preferido é o arqueiro e eu fiquei desapontada quando eles escolheram um ator ruivo e tão fora das características do personagem. – ela me olha parecendo sem jeito, meio que insegura quanto a minha reação. Inesperadamente eu sorrio para ela, incentivando-a continuar. – O arqueiro é moreno, dos olhos castanhos e olhar enigmático, o típico latino sexy e esteriótipo da virilidade. Eu pensei que escolheriam um rapaz mais parecido com o personagem mas entendo que há meios de caracterização bem modernos hoje em dia. Eles até que conseguiram te transformar bastante nas telas do cinema, e você até que convenceu, porém eu sou fã e meio nerd e pra mim não dá pra engolir, desculpe.

_Ela realmente não poupa ninguém de sua sinceridade. Isso é raro, muito raro..._

– Em minha defesa, posso garantir que o processo de escolha do ator foi exaustivo, foram testes e mais testes e eu concorri contra muitos atores jovens e talentosos. Eu participei de uma oficina de arco e flecha e fui quem tirou as melhores notas porque eu gostei muito mesmo e hoje participo de competições no nível principiante. Essa é uma das vantagens de atuar, pois você entra em contato com novos conhecimentos e isso muda você de alguma forma.

– Então você é arqueiro também na vida real? – ela me olha com admiração pela primeira vez desde que começamos a conversar.

– Pode se dizer que sim. – eu sorrio para ela e ela cora mais uma vez.

– Tem também o salário que é bastante atrativo, já que a indústria cinematográfica transforma atores e filmes em produto e propaganda.

_Ouch! _Olho para ela me sentindo meio depois percebo que ela fala as coisas sem pensar muito ou é muito segura sobre o que pensa.

– A indústria de cinema é um sistema complexo, mesmo que capitalista. Há toda uma gama de profissionais por trás daquela estrutura simples que o filme parece ter. Não há como movimentar algo tão grande assim sem grande quantidade de dinheiro e investimentos correndo soltos por trás. Você não gosta de assistir filmes? – olho para seus olhos castanhos de forma direta.

– Para ser sincera, eu não costumo a assistir filmes mainstream, somente filmes que convidem a reflexão. Tipo, Laranja Mecânica de Kubrick e Antiviral de Brandon Cronenberg, aliás esses foram alguns dos filmes que usei para a minha tese. Eu sou estudante de mestrado em Artes na Universidade Humboldt em Berlim, e estou desenvolvendo uma tese, me formo no fim do ano que vem.

_Artista Plástica, posso apostar_...Bella é uma mulher inteligente e estudiosa. Agora entendo mais um pouco seu desgosto pela indústria de cinema.

– É artista plástica? Ah e tem mais uma coisa que me deixou intrigado, você é brasileira?

– Artes Plásticas é minha formação original mas eu gosto muito de pintar e lecionar por isso estou fazendo o mestrado em artes, mas futuramente quero tentar um doutorado em educação. – ela sorri pra mim e eu derreto. – E não, não sou brasileira, sou dos Estados Unidos, mas meus pais se mudaram para o Brasil e abriram um negócio lá quando eu tinha 2 anos, já meu irmão Seth nasceu lá. Agora, os negócios prosperaram e eles tem uma rede de padarias no Rio de Janeiro.

– Meus pais também tem uma padaria que também é mercearia e doceria. – eu sorrio me lembrando com saudades. Quero saber mais sobre ela, estou curioso com essa menina intelectual e linda. – Me fala mais de sua tese. É sobre o que exatamente?

– Minha tese é sobre o papel da arte reflexiva na cultura contemporânea. É sobre o fato da fama e efeitos visuais serem mais importantes do que a mensagem contida na obra, pois são o motivo pelo qual, as pessoas vão a cinema quando na verdade, deveriam ir pela mensagem contida na obra. – ela me olha e percebe que eu estou tentando assimilar isso tudo. Não que eu seja superficial, mas eu não fico questionando o meu meio de ganha pão. – Estou te entediando? – eu nego sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para outro. – Vou fazer uma abordagem mais pessoal então. Sabe Edward, é por isso que eu não persigo fama, porque ela é ilusória, ela traz dinheiro e reconhecimento mas transforma a sua arte em um produto. E a indústria se encarrega de vender cada pedacinho distorcendo a mensagem contida na obra. Quando eu produzo algo, eu estou materializando a minha reflexão sobre algo na nossa sociedade, algo que me chama a atenção. Eu estou querendo me comunicar, comunicar a visão de uma descoberta ou ponto de vista sobre algo nessa nossa breve vida e depois eu quero compartilhar, não importando como as pessoas vão interpretar isso.

– Você está querendo dizer que eu sou um produto? – eu olho para não conseguindo disfarçar minha indignação com uma de minhas sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Entenda como quiser. Mas eu não estou querendo te ofender ou algo assim. É só um ponto de vista baseado nas minhas análises e meses de leitura e pesquisas para minha tese. É basicamente a minha tese. Eu posso não entender todas as engrenagens da indústria de filmes e comunicação de massa mas o que acontece com o teatro é algo bem diferente, não é mesmo? No teatro, você mergulha no psique de um personagem emprestando algo de si e essa é a visão que você tem ou o que você entendeu naquele personagem, não é? Independente da visão do diretor e do texto, esse ponto de vista é a sua obra. Mas no cinema, você é controlado por resultados, estatísticas e por números, ou seja, há uma pressão em volta de quanto se gastou e quanto se espera lucrar. Você é aconselhado a aceitar este ou aquele papel, para ser valorizado e sempre lembrado nos intervalos dos filmes, atores fazem campanhas publicitárias, recebem convite para festas ou inauguração de boates e coisa e tal. Sem perceber esses artistas se transforma em produtos, que é o que pode ser vendido é o que interessa aos investidores. Esse tipo de negócio gera fama e lucros e tanto um quanto o outro alimenta o ego e no fim é só pelo que o artista/produto vive, para alimentar seu próprio ego e cegueira diante da verdade. A arte desse tipo de artista é vazia porque ele não quer compartilhar, ele só quer ser célebre.

– Essa é a sua tese? –

– Basicamente. Entenda, eu não estou falando de você ou ninguém em particular, eu estou apenas analisando o que é arte nos tempos modernos e os limites entre a arte reflexiva e a pseudo-arte.

– Eu nunca pensei por esse lado, porém eu sempre pensei no cinema como puro entretenimento. Há muito pouco cinema-arte na indústria e sempre houve. Pelo menos algo que o grande público pudesse alcançar, entender e gostar.

– Então experimente ler Dialética do Esclarecimento³ de Theodor Adorno e Max Horkheimer. Eu li tanto que acabei sendo influenciada em meus discurso apaixonado de agora a pouco. Se eu pudesse te dava as minhas cópias para que você conhecesse mas estão em alemão.

– O que seria do mundo sem a dialética, não é mesmo? – e eu pisco para ela. Pela primeira vez ela apenas sorri para mim. Ela não quer argumentar. Ela apenas concorda e eu estou um pouco decepcionado, pois pensei que ela argumentaria e essa seria a chance de eu mostrar que conheço alguma coisa de filosofia. Depois de alguns minutos olhando nos olhos um do outro, eu quebro o encanto por causa de uma ideia repentina. – Ei, o que acha de me mostrar o seu violão e nós tocarmos alguma coisa? Juntos, claro!

– Claro!

Eu peguei meu violão e ela o dela. Aliás, é um lindo violão vermelho que é um tanto grande para ela, faz com que pareça menor ainda. Isabella canta com sua voz rouca e aveludada e eu apenas toco, fascinado com o movimento sensual dos lábios dela ao cantar.

Ficamos tocando juntos, o que pareceu horas, mas foram só 40 minutos. Depois conversamos amenidades mais uma vez. Ela falou de seus pais, de sua vida no Brasil e que viajou bastante depois de se formar, eu contei que nunca tinha viajado tanto antes de me tornar ator de cinema. Falo sobre a padaria da minha família, falo um pouco da minha irmã, Kate.

Quando chegou próximos de embarcarmos cada um para destinos completamente diferentes, Eu a abracei e ela me beijou no rosto de forma lenta.

– Edward, foi um prazer te conhecer. Eu não tinha ideia da pessoa simples que você é. – ela me olha intensamente.

– O prazer é todo meu porque não é todo que eu encontro alguém que diz realmente o que pensa do meu trabalho, você sabe, nesse meio tem muitos bajuladores e os fãs são muito parciais.

– Você tem olhos lindos... – ela parece sincera ao dizer isso.

– Obrigado! – eu sorrio para ela. – Bella, podemos trocar número de telefone? – o sorriso em seu rosto de desfaz. _Droga! Será que eu fui longe demais? Mas é natural pedir o telefone de uma pessoa se queremos manter contato, não e?_

– Olha, Edward, eu não quero parecer louca ou paranoica, mas eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que planeja, na verdade eu costumava a ser assim, mas decidi quando me mudei para a Alemanha, que eu queria fazer as coisas de formas diferentes. Então eu gosto de deixar as coisas ao acaso. Serendipity, conhece o termo?

– Como "Carpe diem"? – ela sempre me confunde.

– Não, mas eu adoro o termo Carpe diem também. – ela sorri para mim novamente. – Serendipidy é uma palavra criada pelo escritor Horace Walpole, sabe? O que escreveu Os três príncipes de Serendip, onde ele conta as aventuras de três príncipes do Ceilão, atual Sri Lanka, que viviam fazendo descobertas inesperadas, cujos resultados eles não estavam procurando realmente. Graças à capacidade deles de observação e sagacidade, descobriam "acidentalmente" a solução para dilemas impensados. Esta característica tornava-os especiais e importantes, não apenas por terem um dom especial, mas por terem a mente aberta para as múltiplas possibilidades. – _Nossa, essa menina é uma enciclopédia!_

– Então é basicamente deixar as coisas ao acaso, como se o destino decidisse por nós? – _será que ela fazia ideia do quão deliciosamente louca ela estava soando? _Faz muito tempo que eu não faço as coisas assim sem planejar. – Estou gostando da sua ideia, apesar de ainda ser o mais sensato pegar seu telefone já que me sinto tão confortável com você.

– Oh Edward... não é que não goste de você ou esteja te dando um fora. É que eu demorei um pouco para tomar as rédias da minha vida e só estou querendo um pouco de imprevisibilidade porque não quero me prender. Não mais. A liberdade é uma coisa preciosa, meu amigo.

– Isso é verdade! Olhe para mim, um cara que não pode nem ter um perfil numa rede social qualquer. – sorrio para ela, mas tenho certeza que foi um arremedo de sorriso. – Tudo bem então!

Inesperadamente, ela me abraça e me dá um beijo rápido nos lábios.

– Nos vemos por aí. – e ela caminha para o portão de embarque para se perder em algum lugar do Rio de Janeiro.

Isabella demonstra ter sofrido alguma desilusão amorosa em um passado recente, pois é o que seu comportamento arredio demonstra para mim. É a forma como eu interpreto "o que não foi dito" em seu discurso de deixar as coisas ao acaso.E eu não sei porque, mas tenho a estranha sensação de que nos veremos novamente.

* * *

Twilight Zone¹ – também conhecido no Brasil como Além da imaginação é o nome de um seriado dirigido por Stuart Rosenberg, apresentando histórias de ficção científica, suspense, fantasia e terror. Mediante o sucesso popular da série, ao longo de sua história foram realizadas diversas temporadas e continuações.

Duty free shop² – Duty-free shops ou free shops são lojas localizadas no interior de salas de embarque e desembarque de aeroportos onde produtos são vendidos com isenção ou redução de impostos.

Dialética do Esclarecimento³ - no texto "Dialética do Esclarecimento" escrita por Theodor Adorno em colaboração com Max Horkheimer durante a guerra, é uma crítica da razão instrumental, conceito fundamental deste último filósofo, ou, o que seria o mesmo, uma crítica, fundada em uma interpretação negativa do Iluminismo, de uma civilização técnica e da lógica cultural do sistema capitalista (que Adorno chama de "indústria cultural"). Também uma crítica à sociedade de mercado que não persegue outro fim que não o do progresso técnico


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo escrito por Jurema Juracy.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Ponto de vista de Isabella**

Olhei para meu filho ressonando calmamente em sua cama. Soltei um suspiro. Ele estava protegido, assim eu esperava. Agora que minha decisão estava tomada, ele não teria que viver com mentiras ou respostas evasivas.

Com apenas nove meses de idade e já tão grande. Vai puxar a altura do pai, com toda certeza. E não apenas na altura. Os olhos, os cabelos... Até mesmo o jeito dele andar é de Edward.

Respirei fundo novamente. Doía lembrar-me dele. Edward tinha sido tudo para mim. Eu tinha renunciado parte da minha liberdade por ele e tinha amado isso. Esperei de todas as formas que nosso compromisso se consolidasse.

Era assim tão errado nossa relação? Por um acaso eu era algum motivo de vergonha para ele não me assumir e ao próprio filho? Ele queria, por um acaso, que eu compactuasse com essa indústria cinematográfica que reduz pessoas a simples objetos?

A verdade é que eu inventava perguntas por que era mais fácil lidar com elas do que com a realidade. A realidade que nunca seriamos compatíveis um com o outro, nem em ideologias e nem em ciclo sociais.

Se bem que eu também era envolvida com a arte de atuar, cantar e interpretar. Mas eu não fazia isso pelo retorno financeiro e muito menos deixava que o meu meio ditasse quais seriam minhas atitudes e com que eu deveria ser vista em publico. Eu fazia pela arte de encantar e levar a reflexão. Eu, no fundo, ainda mantinha acesa a chama que deseja mudar o mundo, conscientizar as pessoas, emocionar, transformar a humanidade.

Que bobagem a minha. Se nem o homem que amo eu conseguir mudar...

— E agora, o que vai fazer? — A pergunta feita em idioma alemão veio de Alice.

Ela estava recostada no batente da porta, bebericando uma taça de vinho seco.

Como era nosso costume, mantive nossa comunicação na língua alemã. Seria triste termos batalhado para aprender e depois por falta de uso, esquecermos dela.

— A minha decisão está tomada, Alice. É o melhor para mim, e melhor para Noah também. E futuramente, para minha bebê. — Expliquei acariciando o meu ventre, levemente projetado e que abrigava minha filha.

Alice me olhou longamente, desviei o olhar e peguei a mala em cima do guarda-roupa. Calmamente, como se quisesse adiar tudo e com esperança que alguma coisa mudasse, eu comecei a colocar as roupas do meu filho dentro da bagagem.

— Sabe, eu não acredito que o Edward seja do tipo que deixe a mulher que ele ama ir embora levando os filhos. Ainda mais agora que ele sabe que é uma menininha. Lembra que desde o início ele queria uma menina? E vocês ficavam brigando porque você sabia que era um menino e ele insistia que seria uma menina? Judith, se não me engano, o nome que ele tinha escolhido. — Olhei para Alice, mas não parei de colocar as roupas do meu Noah na mala. Logo seria minha mala que eu estaria fazendo com as poucas roupas de Judith. Sim, eu manteria o nome que Edward escolheu para nossa filha. — Você deveria ser um pouco menos cabeça dura. Não acha? Ele ligou e queria conversar. Talvez ele realmente vá tomar alguma atitude agora.

Bufei.

— Alice. — Fechei a mala. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. — Quando a gente escuta a mesma conversa um bilhão de vezes, é fato que independente das promessas feitas, os resultados continuarão a ser os mesmo. — Abri meus olhos e não evitei que uma lagrima se formasse. — Eu não posso esperar que ele mude se eu mesma não mudei. — Disse com voz contida para não acordar meu filho. Passei por Alice que deslocou minimante seu corpo, segurando agora a taça vazia. — Eu não estou fazendo isso para força uma atitude dele. Só que não dá, entende? — Cheguei ao meu quarto e coloquei em cima da cama minha mala, um pouco maior que a mala de Noah. — Não me sinto bem. — Alice adentrou o quarto e sentando-se na cama, ao lado da mala, depositou a taça no criado mudo. E depois foi me ajudando a dobrar algumas roupas. — É como se tivesse compactuando com essa história. E céus, Alice. Você consegue imaginar como eu me sinto? Para todos, ele e Rosalie são companheiros. Pela logica do raciocínio, para todos eu sou a amante, Alice. Se eu continuar aceitando essa situação, o que vai ser de Noah? E de Judith? — Alice me lançou um olhar sagaz, compreendendo que o fato de eu aceitar o nome que Edward tinha escolhido para nossa filha ainda significava que nossa relação tinha uma chance. — Vão virar piada na escola por que não são reconhecidos pelo pai? Pior, Alice, pense. Edward nem vai poder ir brincar com os filhos, nem pegá-los na escola, muitos menos será visto como o pai deles. O telefone dele nem vai poder ser disponibilizados para caso aconteça algo a nossos filhos. Porque onde já se viu: Edward, namorado de Rosalie Hale, tem filhos com sua amante, Isabella Swan. É isso que todos verão. E se eu continuar aceitando essa situação eu vou permitir que do mesmo modo que essa indústria os transformou em produto, também me transforme e transforme aos meus filhos. No caso... — Forcei a minha voz para parecer com o de um apresentador de televisão. — Tenham a honra de conhecer a destruidora de lar e os filhos bastardos de Edward Cullen.

_Paper Bag_

_Fiona Apple_

_Composição: Fiona Apple_

_I was staring at the sky, just looking for a star_

_To pray on, or wish on, or something like that_

_I was having a sweet fix of a daydream of a boy_

_Whose reality i knew, was a hopeless to be had_

_But then the dove of hope began its downward slope_

_And i believed for a moment that my chances_

_Were approaching to be grabbed_

_But as it came down near, so did a weary tear_

_I thought it was a bird, but it was just a paper bag_

_Hunger hurts, and i want him so bad, oh it kills_

_Cuz I know I'm a mess he don't wanna clean up_

_I got to fold cuz these hands are too shaky to hold_

_Hunger hurts, but starving works_

_When it costs too much to love_

_And I went crazy again today,_

_Looking for a strand to climb_

_Looking for a little hope_

_Baby said he couldn't stay, wouldn't put his lips to mine,_

_And a fail to kiss is a fail to cope_

_I said, "honey, i don't feel so good, don't feel justified_

_Come on put a little love here in my void"_

_He said "it's all in your head", and I said "so's everything"_

_But he didn't get it_

_I thought he was a man_

_But he was just a little boy_

_Hunger hurts, and i want him so bad, oh it kills_

_Cuz i know i'm a mess he don't wanna clean up_

_I got to fold cuz these hands are too shaky to hold_

_Hunger hurts, but starving works_

_When it costs too much to love_

_Hunger hurts, but i want him so bad, oh it kills_

_Cuz i know i'm a mess he don't wanna clean up_

_I got to fold cuz these hands are just too shaky to hold_

_Hunger hurts, but starving works_

_When it costs too much to love_

_Hunger hurts, but i want him so bad it kills_

_Cuz i know i'm a mess he don't wanna clean up_

_I got to fold cuz these hands are too shaky to hold_

_Hunger hurts, but starving works,_

_When it cost too much to love._

_Eu estava olhando para o céu, apenas procurando por uma estrela._

_Para orar, fazer um pedido ou algo assim._

_Eu estava tendo uma doce fixação de um devaneio sobre um garoto_

_Cuja realidade eu sabia não ter esperança de acontecer_

_Mas então a pomba da esperança começou sua descida_

_E eu acreditei por um momento que minhas chances_

_Estavam se aproximando para serem agarradas_

_Mas enquanto caía por perto, também caía uma lágrima cansada_

_Achei que fosse um pássaro, mas era só um saco de papel._

_Fome machuca, mas eu o quero tanto que mata._

_Pois eu sei que sou uma bagunça que ele não quer limpar_

_Tenho que desistir, pois essas mãos tremem demais para segurar._

_Fome machuca, mas morrer de fome funciona_

_Quando custa demais amar_

_E eu enlouqueci de novo hoje,_

_procurando por um fio para escalar._

_Procurando por um pouco de esperança_

_Meu bem disse que não poderia ficar, que não iria pôr seus lábios nos meus._

_E um fracasso no beijo é um fracasso na competição_

_Eu disse: ?Querido, não me sinto tão bem, não me sinto justificada._

_Venha e ponha um pouco de amor aqui no meu vácuo?_

_- ele disse_

_"Está tudo na cabeça" - e eu disse ?Como tudo está?._

_Mas ele não entendeu_

_Achei que ele fosse um homem, mas era só um garotinho._

_Fome machuca, mas eu o quero tanto que mata._

_Pois eu sei que sou uma bagunça que ele não quer limpar_

_Tenho que desistir, pois essas mãos tremem demais para segurar._

_Fome machuca, mas morrer de fome funciona quando custa demais amar_

_Fome machuca, mas eu o quero tanto que mata._

_Fome machuca, mas eu o quero tanto que mata._

_Pois eu sei que sou uma bagunça que ele não quer limpar_

_Tenho que desistir, pois essas mãos tremem demais para segurar._

_Fome machuca, mas morrer de fome funciona quando custa demais amar_

_Fome machuca, mas eu o quero tanto que mata._

_Fome machuca, mas eu o quero tanto que mata._

_Pois eu sei que sou uma bagunça que ele não quer limpar_

_Tenho que desistir, pois essas mãos tremem demais para segurar._

_Fome machuca, mas morrer de fome funciona quando custa demais amar_

_Fome machuca, mas eu o quero tanto que mata._

Alice revirou os olhos, se levantou da cama, pegou sua taça e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair, se virou e acrescentou:

— Só acho que está exagerando demais. Logo você que defende tanto o fato de não comprar produtor dessa indústria, bem se vê que já comprou. Comprou um produto chamado Edward que tem um péssimo caráter, quando nós duas sabemos que ele não é assim.

— É mesmo. Isso eu não sei. Pensei que o conhecia, mas veja a situação que me encontro. — Disse em tom azedo. — Pior de tudo, eu que permitir chegar a esse ponto.

Alice não se deu ao trabalho de me responder. Saiu pela porta e eu me concentrei em colocar minhas roupas calmamente.

Eu não queria tomar nenhuma atitude extrema. Mas ao que parecia, ou era isso ou continuar vivendo escondida de tudo e de todos, com exceção aos pais dele e aos meus. E por falar nos meus pais, eles não estavam satisfeitos com essa situação. Não que a opinião deles alguma vez tenha influenciado nas minhas, mas uma coisa minha mãe tinha razão: que futuro eu queria para meus filhos, se nem um pai, publicamente, eles poderiam ter? Entre ser mãe "solteira" e ser amante de um ator hollywoodiano¹, era preferível ser mãe solteira. Pelo menos isso encaixa mais com minha filosofia de vida.

Quando enfim terminei de arrumar minha mala, colocando por cima de tudo as poucas roupinhas de minha bebê, Alice apareceu na porta, com sua taça de vinho cheia.

— Acho que você deveria assistir uma coisa.

Estreitei os olhos, estranhando a proposta. Alice revirou os olhos e caminhou até a TV do meu quarto. Pegou o controle remoto e ligou o aparelho. O que se passava na tela fez meu coração palpitar e minha boca secar. Era assim que meu corpo reagia toda vez que eu o via, não importava se ao vivo ou não.

Minha primeira reação, foi caminhar até Alice e tentar tirar o controle de sua mão e desligar a TV. Mas a minha amiga, prevendo minha reação, atirou o controle pela janela aberta.

Olhei para ela espantada, a boca aberta.

— Um pouco dramático isso, não acha? — Critiquei. Dei um passo a frente. Iria desligar o aparelho pelo botão mesmo. Alice, novamente, prevendo minha reação, colocou a mão sobre o mesmo impossibilitando que eu fizesse algo. — Alice. — Exclamei irritada.

— Escute, dona cabeça dura. Apenas escute. Acho que as coisas estão mudando.

Contra minha vontade eu comecei a escutar. Ele dava uma entrevista explicando sua situação com Rosalie. Tomei um gole de ar. Aquilo era surpreendente.

_Eu estou sonhando? Acho que não. Mas pera, como ele pode está anunciando isso se até... _

Ouvi o termo: _quarto e ultimo filme já concluído_.

— Esqueça, Alice. Isso não prova nada. — Disse me afastando. A TV ainda ligada.

— Isso me parece alguma coisa. — Disse ela vindo atrás. — E a entrevista de Rosalie nessa semana, não significa nada? — Alice tentou ponderar. — Ela vai se casar com Emmett. Toda a impressa já sabe disso.

— Ele só está anunciando isso porque finalmente a saga acabou, não porque me ama. Isso só significa que esse meio é mais importante para ele que a família que ele tem aqui. Basta um novo filme que ele vai deixar novamente outro rumor se formar. — Disse firme. — E bem sabemos que já tem outro filme em vista, não é mesmo? Como é o nome da atriz mesmo? — Fingi pensar por dois segundos. — Ah, sim. Victoria Preston. Esquece, Alice. Nunca que ele vai contra o que manda a agente dele, Jane Volturi. É obvio que isso não significa nada. A próxima futura senhora Cullen nunca será eu e sim, Victoria e depois outra atriz qualquer. — Lamentei, deixando minha voz minguar.

— Meu Deus, como você é cabeça dura. Que custa escutar a entrevista até o fim? Que custa conversar com ele. Vocês são adultos, oras. — Alice reclamou. — Eu não queria acordar meu afilhado, mas se o único jeito é esse... — Alice não concluiu o que iria falar. Apenas passou por mim e foi até a cozinha a passos rápidos.

— O que? — Perguntei estranhando sua atitude e tentando entender o que ela quis dizer.

Não foi preciso pensar muito. Logo a pequena TV da cozinha estava ligada no volume máximo, no mesmo canal da entrevista.

Arregalei meus olhos.

_Alice é doida por um acaso?_ Me perguntei, sem saber se eu corria até Alice ou se corria até meu filho que logo despertaria com o barulho. Antes que pudesse realmente me decidir, ouvi o que mudaria meu futuro radicalmente.

— Eu dedico essa canção para uma pessoa muito especial. Isabella, eu espero que você receba isso de mente e coração abertos. — Era Edward em sua entrevista. E logo em seguida, a nossa musica soando de seus lábios.

Meu mundo girou e pude me recordar perfeitamente da época que cair de amores por eles sem nem mesmo me permitir a isso.

**Dois Anos Antes...**

— Nunca te vi tão interessada em talk-shows². O que mudou? — Comentou Jasper pegando um pedaço de queijo que estava disponível no centro da mesa da republica onde ele morava.

Essa era a noite de queijos e vinhos, sempre fazíamos isso após uma exposição bem sucedida, era a nossa forma de comemorar com tranquilidade.

Alice estava sentada perto de Jasper, bebericando um vinho de uvas do gelo³.

— Não posso me interessar pelas novidades? — Questionei em tom de brincadeira.

— De famosos? Não sei. É diferente. — Comentou rindo. — O que acha, Lice? — Questionou se virando para ela e passando o braço esquerdo pelo ombro amiúde.

— Vai ver ela está encantada por alguém especial. — Disse me lançando um olhar malicioso. — Já viu os novos atores? Todos altos e sedutores e com um olhar que é capaz de prender qualquer borboleta...

A fulminei com o olhar.

— Uau, se olhar matasse, Lice, meu bem, eu estaria de luto agora. — Zombou Jasper, pegando a taça de vinho das mãos de Alice e sorvendo um gole. — Então, me conta aí... Quem é esse ser digno de seu interesse?

— Não é ninguém. — Disse com desinteresse.

Mas para meu azar, era justamente a hora que ele entrava no palco do entrevistador Jay Leno4 e foi impossível fingir não me importar. Meu corpo vibrou e automaticamente eu estava extremamente atenta.

— Bom, esse ninguém é esse aí? — Perguntou Jasper, se inclinando sobre a mesa de centro e pegando o controle remoto para aumentar um pouco o volume.

Eu não sabia se agradecia por facilitar que eu escutasse a entrevista ou se me defendia de algo que nem sabia bem o que era. Por fim, o extinto venceu.

— Ora, Cachinhos... — Disse citando o apelido de Jasper. — Nunca escondi de ninguém que sou fã da saga heróis.

— Em quadrinhos. — Lembrou-me Jasper. — Porque sei bem que você não ficou nem um pouco contente com as escolhas dos atores. Como foi mesmo que você disse... Ah, sim. _Eles conseguiram estragar a melhor saga de todos os tempos. Nenhum livro ou quadrinho deveria ser adaptado para o cinema, eles sempre deixam de lado a almas das histórias. Lamentável._

Nessa hora Leah se aproximou com Jacob logo atrás e também resolveu relembrar todas as minhas declarações.

Nota mental: _Tomar mais cuidado com o que digo, poderá e será usado contra mim nas horas que eu mais precisar de discrição._

— E ela também tinha dito que os atores não tinham cara de homens viris.

— Isso era na época, pessoal. Depois que ela conversou com Edward Cullen no aeroporto de Dublin, ela mudou de ideia radicalmente. — Confidenciou Alice me fazendo olhar para ela pasma.

Peguei uma almofada dourada e atirei nela sem pensar duas vezes. _Ela era louca?_ Não, só era Alice sendo extremamente constrangedora quando o assunto é o outro, e até mesmo a melhor amiga.

— Sério? Você conheceu o ator ao vivo e a cores? Pegou o telefone dele? — Questionou Jacob interessado.

— Não. Acaso, lembra?

— Não acredito. — Exclamou Leah.

— Ela conta demais com a sorte. — Brincou Jasper.

— Eu é que não deixava essa passar. — Acrescentou Alice.

Foram vários minutos entre assovios, risadas e perguntas desnecessárias. Quando finalmente consegui acalmar os ânimos, percebi que tinha perdido toda a entrevista. E meu humor ficou um pouco abalado com isso. Mas não permiti que ninguém notasse. Afinal, estavam me interpretando mal. Eu não estava interessada em Edward Cullen. Bem, não da maneira que pensavam. Só achei muito interessante o fato dele ser um arqueiro por causa da preparação para o filme. E sinceramente, ele atuava muito bem. Fiquei curiosa. E quem não ficaria? O que mais ele sabia por causa dos laboratórios5 necessários à interpretação.

Para que tudo voltasse ao normal mudei completamente de assunto, começando a contar como tinha sido minhas férias e perguntar como tinha sido as férias deles.

Expliquei como estavam meus pais e o encanto crescente deles pelo Brasil. Dona Renée estava até entrando na escola de samba. Ela tinha comprado6 uma fantasia na ala das baianas7 e iria desfilar já no ano que vem. Charlie não tinha se interessado muito, mas estava apoiando ela incondicionalmente.

Alice explicou sobre seus pais estavam querendo ir visitar o Japão. E Jasper contou que sua banda estava com cada vez mais contratos, pequenos, mas significativos.

Os meses se passaram e eu me dividia em exposições de artes que eu organizava a participações pequenas nas bandas de amigos e amigos dos meus amigos. Confuso, eu sei. No entanto, nunca deixei de acompanhar em jornais a peregrinação de Edward pelo mundo e a divulgação dos filmes.

Alice sempre que entrava em contato comigo, comentava sobre uma ou duas coisinha, como quem não quer nada. Mas eu sabia que ela tinha conhecimento que estava alimentando meu interesse.

E tudo que fiquei sabendo que ele era um homem maravilhoso, mas comprometido. Mas isso não me importava, não é mesmo?

A saga que ele estava interpretando não era o primeiro papel dele nas telas, mas os anteriores eram filmes de baixo orçamento e até mesmo independentes8. Ele até tinha o apelido no meio artístico de camaleão. Embora o sotaque dele fosse marcante, quando ele se propunha a interpretar um papel, ele assumia todas as características pessoas do personagem: sotaques, gestos, personalidade...

Não era a toa que ele estava contato entre os melhores atores do momento, mesmo sendo jovem. E segundo as especulações, se ele continuasse sendo tão talentoso não demoraria nada para ele deixar impresso suas pegadas na calçada da fama9.

E ao lado dele, Rosalie Hale. Uma atriz linda e também em ascensão, mas um pouco temperamental, ao que contava a impressa. Edward e Rosalie nunca assumiram nada, mas a especulação de impressa mostrava muitas fotos deles em momento íntimos, dividindo apartamentos e viajando aos mesmos locais, mesmo nas férias.

A vida dele parecia ser tão cercada de aventura que eu ao lado dele devia passar por uma pessoa provinciana. E só de pensar nisso, eu me jogava na vida ainda mais intensamente.

Aceitei participar de exposições no Peru, viajei para Índia e conheci os elefantes pintores10. Contribuí em faculdades tailandesas com alguns quadros modernistas. Ajudei um Sebo11 no Tenessee — os alunos estavam arrecadando livros vendendo livros usados e em bom estado: o dinheiro seria usado numa obra social num bairro que precisava de uma revitalização na educação. E ainda por cima, conheci os Gêmeos12 que estavam com um novo trabalho de decorar uma estação de trem.

Mas parecia que nada disso era suficiente. Eu precisava aliviar minha alma, sempre que possível. E foi numa dessas vezes, que aceitei substituir uma cantora que estava grávida, mal sabendo que a mão do destino iria pousar novamente sobre mim.

**Agora..**

— Papa... Papa... — Meu filho estava de pé diante da TV, dando pulinhos de felicidade, reconhecendo o pai na tela. — Papa, mama. Papa... — Disse olhando para mim e batendo as palminhas.

Olhei Edward na televisão, terminando de cantar a nossa música, a que embalou tantos momentos bons, com um sentimento conflitante: eu dava uma nova chance para nós ou eu colocava de vez um ponto final? Realmente agora seria diferente ou seria mais uma das promessas de Edward que ele nunca cumpria?

Comecei a justificar para mim que seria crueldade afastar Noah do pai. No entanto, tinha consciência que eu estava mais uma vez inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada para ocultar a verdade: eu não sabia viver sem Edward, e estava desesperada para ter qualquer motivo para me manter cega, mas inquestionavelmente ao lado do amor da minha vida.

* * *

1 Termo aplicado a todos os profissionais com renome no meio artístico e que tenha feito algum trabalho em Hollywood, na cidade de Los Angeles.

2 Programas de Televisão que entrevistam famosos de um modo bem humorado e quase íntimo.

3 Vinho feito com uma safra de uvas especificas que passaram por um congelamento abrupto, na época de inverno.

4 Jay Leno é um dos mais renomados entrevistadores de talk-shows, conhecido e prestigiado pelo seu ótimo humor.

5 São experiências vividas propositalmente por atores e demais profissionais televisivos com a função de viver na pele todos os prós e contras da realidade que ele irá interpretar, dirigir, ou escrever.

6 Todas as fantasias nas escola de samba são compradas. Dependendo da fantasia, o valor pode variar em trezentos reais a mais de duzentos mil reais. E é daí que vem grande parte do dinheiro que possibilita o espetáculo carnavalesco uma vez ao ano.

7 E umas das alas dentro de uma escola de samba que são obrigatórias.

8 São filmes de longa ou curta metragem que não são produzidos por empresas, mas sim pelo próprio recurso dos atores, diretores, e roteiristas. Parte da renda desses filmes vem de patrocinadores, que oferecem dinheiro em troca da divulgação de suas marcas. Lembrando que é bem difícil se ter um patrocinador, ainda mais, um que dê uma boa quantia.

9 conhecido em português como Passeio da Fama ou Calçada da Fama é uma calçada ao longo das ruas Hollywood Boulevard e Vine Street em Hollywood, Califórnia, Estados Unidos, constituído por mais de 2 000 lajes com estrelas, fazendo menção a celebridades honradas pela Câmara do Comércio de Hollywood pelas suas contribuições para a indústria do entretenimento.

10 Muitos elefantes são introduzidos na arte. Seus tratadores oferecem pinceis, tintas e quadros e disso saem obras de artes que são vendidas pelo mundo por valores altíssimos. Muitas dessas obras, fica impossível de se acreditar que tenha sido feita por um elefante.

11 Venda de livros usados e em bom estado, com finalidades sociais ou até mesmo para ajudar projetos de grupos.

12 É uma dupla de pintores que têm seu trabalho reconhecido pelo mundo. Eles possuem traços muitos marcantes: rostos amarelos, olhos pequenos e amendoados.


	3. Capítulo 3

Boa leitura!

* * *

**POV de Edward Cullen**

Assim que cheguei ao aeroporto de Dublin exatamente ás 14:45 do dia 23 de dezembro. Fazia algumas horas que eu tinha deixado o aeroporto de Amsterdã para trás e também uma linda moça, com a pele cor de oliva e lindos olhos castanhos amendoados e grandes. Não consigo esquecer o beijo rápido que ela me deu ao se despedir e que me pegou totalmente de surpresa. Enrolo meu cachecol listrado preto e cinza e minha roca preta que protegeria não só minha cabeça mas também minha identidade. Depois que peguei minha mala na esteira, abri, peguei meu sobretudo preto que é o único casaco comprido que possuo e coloquei ajustando todos os botões para que eu não sentisse nada do ventinho frio que eu tinha certeza que estava fazendo lá fora.

Uma loucura é o que posso definir ao observar o cenário ao meu redor. Aeroportos em épocas natalinas eram sempre uma loucura, pessoas indo e vindo, encontros e despedidas. Com toda esse burburinho e pessoas pra lá e pra cá, eu não estou surpreso que não há um grupo de fãs gritando o meu nome ou paparazzis tirando fotos feito loucos. Peguei um táxi e sabia que desde o início da viagem até a casa dos meus pais até o fim eu estaria distraído pensando em Isabella. Tão bonita e tão eloquente. Quantos anos será que ela tem? Ela parece tão madura, sabe exatamente o que quer. Será que tem 25 anos como eu ou mais? Não que ela pareça mais velha, para dizer a verdade, ela parecia muito jovem, sua pele lisa e sem nenhuma maquiagem demonstrava isso, mas ela é tão persuasiva, tão segura de si que até me convenceu a pensar melhor em estudar, me especializar, cursar cinema talvez. Isso faria minha irmã sorrir. Kate sempre me disse que eu deveria me dedicar a minha carreira sim mas que deveria também cursar faculdade, algo ligado á arte ou pelo menos á área cinematográfica.

Provavelmente eu iria descansar pouco quando chegasse em casa. Iria para algum Pub com meus amigos de infância. Minha ex-namorada é agora uma de minhas melhores amigas, Tanya Denali, que namora meu grande amigo, Paul Lahote. Tomaríamos um monte de cerveja, tocaríamos violão, bêbados feito gambás. E mesmo eu sendo um irlandês típico, Guinness¹ não é a minha cerveja favorita. Eu só ficaria até dia 26 de dezembro e lamento terrivelmente ter que ir embora tão cedo. Quase não vejo minha família. Tenho saudades de passar minhas tardes atrás do balcão da padaria me entupindo de tudo que é doce e calórico.

Olho lá fora por um instante enquanto meus pensamentos me dão uma trégua. As lojas e ruas estão decoradas para o natal, lanternas, luminárias vermelhas com laços verdes, Papai Noel de papelão em algumas esquinas. E não parava de chover. Tudo tão diferente de Los Angeles, que é onde vivo agora. E imagino que diferente do Brasil também. Fico imaginando o que Isabella deve estar fazendo agora. Será que foi a praia? Pois sei que lá é quente nessa época do ano. Imagino aquele corpo em um biquíni branco contrastando com sua pele oliva. Pele essa que deve estar mais bronzeada pelo sol constante. _Ah e as marcas de biquíni, então?_ É melhor eu não ir por esse caminho ou não vou conseguir esconder o volume em minhas calças.

Meus pais tem uma casa em cima da da padaria/mercearia da família, do lado norte do Rio Liffey. Dubli bairro onde cresci e fica perto da Baía de Dublin cuja a padaria da família está localizada. O bom é que estamos bem perto do centro também. É um prédio de esquina, no final de uma quadra de pequenos comércios como o deles. O cheiro de maresia e o ar úmido me fazem sentir nostálgico.

Nem meus pais fugiram da decoração vermelho e verde, e bengalas natalinas espalhadas pela porta, todas juntas, com lâmpadas pisca-pisca. Fico olhando por um minuto para fachada da loja ainda dentro do táxi enquanto espero pelo troco. É tudo bem brega mas eu gosto muito. Podem me chamar de tradicionalista.

Meu pai, Carlisle, o patriarca da família Cullen, é o primeiro a olhar através da vitrine e sair para me ajudar com as malas mas não sem antes me abraçar apertado por um tempo.

— Meu filho, é muito bom vê-lo depois de tanto tempo. — ele me olha com intensidade e eu vejo que a emoção incontida em seus olhos azuis brilhantes. Ele ainda usa o avental branco que sempre usou para atender a clientela. — Sua mãe preparou alguns Donuts com cobertura de chocolate para você.

_Ele acabou de diminuir o meu cansaço de viagem em quase 100% quando disse as palavras "Donuts" e "Chocolate" na mesma frase. _Eu penso sorrindo.

— Poxa pai! Eu senti saudades de vocês e disso tudo, sabia? — eu digo apontando para o prédio e tudo ao redor. — Vamos ver o que as mulheres estão aprontando lá dentro. — Eu o abraço e nos dirigimos para dentro com as malas e meu violão.

Minha mãe, Esme, me abraça tão forte que eu me sinto emocionado me lembrando da última vez em que estive em casa. Afago seus cabelos cor de mel, absorvendo o cheiro de violetas de seu perfume. Observo que seus cabelos estão maiores do que da última vez. Ainda há um casal tomando um café e provando a torta de cereja que é uma das especialidades da minha mãe. Estão sentado em uma pequena mesa perto da janela e no fim do balcão de atendimento, de madeira antiga e escura. Quantas vezes eu trabalhei no atendimento bem atrás desse mesmo balcão? E eu detestava usar o avental, mas adorava fazer entregas. A mocinha que está com o rapaz, sentados na mesa, um tipo _mignon_, estava olhando para mim e sorrindo timidamente. Ela percebeu quem eu era, e eu sorri de volta. Minha mãe muito perspicaz, abre a portinhola que usamos para atravessar o balcão e me guia porta a dentro. Vamos pela cozinha e finalmente estamos no corredor que nos leva para as escadas do apartamento no andar superior.

— Venha, meu filho! Você deve estar cansado e tudo que você não precisa são pessoas te pedindo autografo e atrapalhando o fluxo da loja.

Quando entro na sala de estar do apartamento, Kate corre na minha direção, saltando sobre mim e me abraçando de forma estabanada. Típico dela. Tão loira quanto nosso pai e tão alegre quanto nossa mãe. Mas ninguém sabe de onde veio esse jeito espevitado que ela tem.

— Então, maninho, finalmente vai assumir esse namoro com Rosalie ou os jornais estão mais uma vez exagerando? — ela me pergunta com os olhos levemente estreitados.

— Você, sendo professora e formada em jornalismo, deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que não se deve acreditar em tudo que a imprensa diz. — meu tom é levemente de reprimenda mas ela sabe que eu nunca sou tão sério. Ainda estamos abraçados. — Mais tarde, eu vou para o O'Donoghue's² encontrar Tanya e Paul e quem sabe fazer um som juntos. Gostaria de ir conosco? E então você nos acompanha com o seu violino, afinal não é sempre que você tem a oportunidade de tocar com os melhores. — eu dou uma gargalhada e Kate dá um tapa leve em meu ombro se desvencilhando de meus braços.

— Ora, mas que convencido... Veja só mãe o que Hollywood faz com as pessoas! — e eu só percebo agora que nossa mãe estava atrás de nós escutando toda a conversa. — E aquele seu amigo bonito e com sotaque charmoso, vai estar lá também? — _Nossa! Kate não tem vergonha de ser assanhada, não?_ Eu me pergunto com meio sorriso.

— Quem? — eu pergunto me fazendo de desentendido mas sei muito bem de quem ela está falando.

— Ora, o cowboy! Alto, com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios, fala mansa e jeito descansado, o Garrett.

— Humm, sei...parece que você andou observando bem, hein maninha? — eu começo a gargalhar e me afastar porque sei que Kate vai correr atrás de mim para me dar uns tapas. Como eu previ, ela corre atrás de mim com uma revista enrolada em formato cilíndrico, e eu me escondo atrás de Dona Esme. — Mãe, olha ela. — e logo estamos correndo em círculos em volta da mesa com nossa mãe rindo de nós. — Pare, por favor! Uma trégua. — eu paro, respirando pesadamente, tentando puxar todo o ar do planeta. Kate sorri vitoriosa com as mãos na cintura. — Garrett está em casa em algum lugar de Luisiana mas logo vai sair em turnê depois de janeiro.

— Bom saber! — Kate me dá uma piscadela sentando-se no sofá logo em seguida.

— Ah, mas pode ir tirando o seu cavalinho da chuva, pois para que o romance entre vocês vingue, você teria que viajar com ele e eu sei que você adora o seu emprego na Universidade daqui.

— Até que não seria má ideia viajar por aí com a banda dele, hein? Afinal sou jornalista mesmo... — Kate tem uma expressão de quem está tendo ideias mirabolantes.

Nossa mãe parou bem atrás da poltrona onde Kate estava sentada, ainda com o um pano de pratos sobre o ombro e um pequeno sorriso irônico nos lábios.

— Edward não dê ideias para a sua irmã, Deus sabe que ela já é bastante criativa sem a sua ajuda. E filhos, por favor não bebam muito hoje no O'Donoghue's. Da última vez, Edward, te trouxeram desmaiado, carregado por dois colegas pelas pernas e braços. E você Kate, já que não mora mais conosco, eu não sei como são seus porres, mas isso não quer dizer que eu queira descobrir hoje.

— Tecnicamente, nem eu moro mais com vocês, mamãe! — eu digo lançando o meu melhor olhar inocente para ela. Mas ela está bem séria e irredutível.

— Não fujam do assunto, crianças! — agora ela tem mas mãos nos quadris e um severo olhar de advertência.

— Juramos, mamãe! — falamos Kate e eu em uníssono. E completo logo em seguida. — Hoje vai ser somente cerveja. Senão amanhã ficarei imprestável e eu quero ajudar na padaria pois vai ser um dia cheio, hein Dona Esme? — eu sacudo as sobrancelhas, sorrindo para ela e funcionou. Ela estava se segurando para não sorrir.

— Agora, venham para a cozinha, tem Donuts com cobertura de chocolate ao leite e torta de cereja, café e chocolate quente esperando por vocês.

Acho que meus olhos até brilharam. Salivei só com a lembrança do sabor dos Donuts que minha mãe prepara. Sou louco por doces porque Dona Esme é a melhor doceira de toda a Irlanda, quiçá de toda a Europa.

— Nossa maninho, você precisa ver a cara de babão que você fez agora...não sei como não engorda do jeito que se entope de doces. Tsk, tsk, tsk. — Kate me provoca com um olhar desafiador enquanto caminhamos para cozinha.

— Apenas olhe e aprenda, invejosa! — eu mostro a língua pra ela, sorrindo logo em seguida.

— Oh! Mãe olha ele me provocando. — ela me mostra a língua também e taca um pedaço do papel toalha que estava solto em cima da mesa da cozinha.

— Jesus! Quantos anos vocês têm? Cinco? Francamente, depois não gostam quando os chamo de crianças. — Nossa mãe diz exasperada com a nossa demonstração de infantilidade. Mal sabe ela, que fazemos isso só para deixá-la exasperada mesmo. Sabemos que ela morre de saudades de nós quando éramos crianças.

[…]

Como tínhamos combinado, estamos na frente do O'Donoghue's com nossos instrumentos. Mesmo o bar sendo tão simples a primeira vista, janelões simples e letreiro sem graça preto e branco, eu senti algo que eu já não sentia há muito tempo. Frio na barriga e intimidado. Eu me sentia tão pequeno naquele momento...

Logo Kate encontra um conhecido na entrada e eu vou entrando, ainda segurando minha case, mesmo com o meu gorro de lã preto, eu ainda me perguntava se eu ia ser reconhecido e a noite seria de fotos e gente pedindo autografo, ou eu não seria reconhecido e minha noite seria normal ou ainda eu seria reconhecido e minha noite seria normal como qualquer outra. Talvez se eu tirasse o gorro, eu corresse o risco de que meu cabelo me denunciasse. Melhor manter o gorro, não é mesmo?

Eu sentia tanta saudades desse lugar. Tudo tão rústico. O balcão do bar repleto copos e pessoas debruçadas nele e de garrafas penduradas de ponta-cabeça no teto. Um falatório. Tanya já estava sentada com seu banjo no canto onde tradicionalmente ficavam os músicos. Era uma mesa com assentos acolchoados e as paredes adornadas por muitas fotos de músicos que já passaram pelo bar. Tanya e Paul tem uma banda de música tradicional irlandesa e me chamaram para tocar e Kate, que é uma boa violinista não poderia ficar de fora.

Abracei meus amigos e conversamos enquanto ajeitávamos nosso instrumentos. Sinalizei, erguendo minha mão, chamando-a para juntar-se a nós, pois íamos começar a tocar. Logo no começo alguém bateu uma foto mas eu não sei de onde veio, só vi o flash. Vou me preocupar com isso depois. Tocamos The Galway Girl de Steve Earle, um pouco modificado por causa do violino e da percussão mais acústica de Paul. A bar todo se animou e algumas pessoas cantavam conosco fazendo um bonito coro. Logo depois tocamos Gold de Glen Hansard, um dos meus músicos irlandeses preferidos. E eu pensei em Isabella. Foi tão forte que me arrepiou inteiro. Principalmente na seguinte estrofe do começo da música:

And I love her so

I wouldn't trade her for gold

I'm walking on moonbeams

I was born with a silve spoon

E eu a amo tanto

Não a trocaria nem por ouro

Caminho sobre raios de luar

Nasci em berço de ouro.

_Muito profundo para uma simples noite de música de cerveja. Era amor mesmo? _Eu me perguntava enquanto tocava a música. _Meu Deus! Estou mesmo apaixonado por Isabella Swan. _E não faço a menor ideia de onde e como posso encontrá-la.

[…]

— Já é terceira vez que você me chama de Isabella hoje e só ontem foram quatro vezes. E olha que estamos em pleno feriado de 25 de dezembro. Fico imaginando se isso vai se repetir até a sua partida amanhã. — minha irmã reclamou impaciente, enquanto entrava no meu quarto. Eu estou na frente do meu laptop pesquisando sobre faculdades de cinema que eu poderia cursar. — Me conta logo quem é essa tal Isabella. Por acaso é uma atriz, ou modelo lá daquela fábrica de celebridades onde você vive? — Kate senta-se em minha cama, de modo que possa visualizar o que está na tela do meu laptop.

— Não, mas é artista com certeza. Porém mais na área acadêmica do que na industria de entretenimento. Ela está cursando mestrado em Artes, em Berlim. — eu olho para Kate, esperando sua reação. Ela está surpresa.

— Sério? Nossa...Uau...nada como uma mulher inteligente para ou fazer um homem fugir ou fazê-lo quer se igualar. Então é por isso que você está pesquisando sobre universidades com curso de cinema desde manhã cedo?

— Mais ou menos. — eu não ia deixar minha irmã pensar que ela estava certa nem por um segundo. — Digamos que Isabella é convincente. E muito linda. — eu suspiro ao dizer essas últimas palavras e isso não passa despercebido.

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando? Não vi nenhuma notícia nos jornais sobre isso então, tenho que parabenizar aquela sua agente, Sra. Volturi por trabalhar duro ao manter a sua privacidade. — _Por que Kate tinha que ser tão irônica? Isso é tão irritante..._

— Você acredita que já colocaram um vídeo feito no celular da nossa apresentação no O'Donoghue's? E já tem cem mil visualizações...— eu olho para a minha irmã na esperança de que ela se distraia e esqueça dessa assunto, mas em vez disso, ela apenas me encara com os olhos estreitos, mostrando que ela não vai deixar passar. — Não estamos namorando mas eu adoraria. Nos encontramos no aeroporto de Amsterdã durante escalas em comum. Na verdade, não tão em comum já que fomos forçados por uma nevasca a passar mais de 4 horas juntos. Quando a vi numa loja duty-free dançando enquanto comprava alguns CDs, fiquei fascinado. Kate, ela é linda, tem uma pele cor de oliva que dá vontade de tocar de tão perfeita. Quantas pessoas com a pele nesse tom você conhece? Ainda mais aqui na Irlanda. Isso me tirou do sério. Então começamos a conversar em um Café, e eu descobri que ela é muito inteligente, decidida, fala pelo menos três línguas e é muito sincera. E toca violão muito bem e tem uma voz tão linda, forte e rouca que deixa qualquer um arrepiado. Mas ao nos despedirmos, ela não quis trocar nenhuma informação de contato, deixando tudo ao acaso. Serendipity, ela disse. E pra mim só sobrou um beijo estalinho que ela me deu antes de fazer o check-in de embarque para o Brasil.

— Poxa, Edward! Você descreveu a mulher perfeita e não pegou nem um telefone de contato? — Kate cruza os braços, incrédula.

— Sério mesmo, infelizmente não peguei seu telefone... mas que história é essa de "mulher perfeita"? — eu faço as aspas com os dedos no ar para frisar as últimas palavras.

— No crivo Kate Cullen, meu bem! — ela aponta para si mesma como quem mostra a última garrafa d'água no deserto do Saara. — Mas não se desespere pois para encontrar alguém é que o Google realmente existe, ou você pensou que era somente para plagiar trabalhos escolares? — ela olha para mim sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

_Kate é muito engraçada quando ela quer. E_u penso já rindo alto.

— Anda logo, menino, abra uma nova aba e coloca o nome dela completo lá. Se ela estiver nas principais redes sociais, vão aparecer muitos resultados, a não ser que ela mantenha seus perfis privados, mas é difícil porque ela é artista também.

Minha irmã estava certa. A encontramos no Flickr, e lá ela tem milhares de fotos. Descobrimos que ela esteve viajando para muitos lugares, muitos deles exóticos, tipo Peru, Índia...Eu sou louco para visitar esses países e ela foi. E ela expôs alguns de seus trabalhos. Ela é uma ótima pintora. Suas obras tem um toque surrealista que eu adoro. Isabella tinha uma vida cultural mais rica viajando do que a minha pois apesar de eu viajar, eu não podia desfrutar dos locais para os quais eu viajava. Olhando suas fotos, ela parecia mergulhar na cultura local e isso refletiva em seus quadros. Isabella tinha um espírito aventureiro e eu sou mais pé no chão. Estar longe da minha família me custa mais do que gosto de admitir. Jane sempre mantem minha agenda lotada demais para que eu possa me dar a luxo de estar onde eu realmente quero estar.

_**6 meses mais tarde...**_

Eu estava saindo do táxi para ir ao show de Garrett. Tinha me preparado para esse momento há mais de um mês. Fiz a secretária de Jane trabalhar duro para liberar minhas noites de segundas e sextas. Se deixar, Jane me arranca o couro de tanto trabalhar, entrevistas, aparições em festas, premiações, etc...pelo menos nesse evento eu quero estar de verdade. Pleno verão em Los Angeles. Começo de junho. Calor, turistas, festas, festivais, tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e muitas estreias no cinema. Inclusive o segundo filme da saga Heróis.

_Céus! Agora mais do que nunca, eu preciso que ser discreto._

O show de Garrett, dessa vez, é em um clube pequeno e desconhecido, onde o público é mais underground³. E eu sei o motivo dele estar tocando aqui hoje. Ele está tocando com a banda de seu projeto paralelo de blues.

Entro discretamente no clube, que logo na primeira parte do ambiente tem um amplo bar com todos os tipos de cervejas e drinks que qualquer um pode querer. O palco não é muito grande mas os músicos podem se locomover nele tranquilamente. As pessoas estavam começando a se aglomerar no meio da pista. Os músicos da primeira banda começam a ajeitar os instrumentos e passar o som. Eu me virei para o balcão e pedi um whiskey com gelo. Está muito quente para um drink como esse puro.

De repente ouço uma voz que eu pensei que nunca fosse escutar novamente. E isso me fez levantar do banco onde eu estava, tomar de um só gole o resto do meu drink e ir caminhando totalmente hipnotizado, em direção ao palco. Era ela, mais linda do que nunca, usando saia jeans curta e justa, dois cintos pretos cruzados, caindo sobre os quadris e uma blusa branca com escrito em preto "Rock Star". Os cabelos castanhos caiam como cascata emoldurando o rosto perfeito. Eu fiquei dois minutos olhando embasbacado para suas lindas pernas, que estavam escondidas em uma calça jeans quando nos conhecemos no aeroporto.

— Nós somos a banda alemã Deutsch Bar e eu vou ser sua nova vocalista nessa temporada, mas logo, logo Ângela volta pra vocês. — ela sorri olhando para o guitarrista, um loiro com cara de nerd, e eu percebo que é uma piada particular entre eles. Será que é namorado dela ou algo assim? — Para quebrar o gelo, um cover de Alice in Chains pra vocês.

Ela espera o baterista contar até 4 estalando suas baquetas e grita divinamente, pois a introdução de Them Bones da banda Alice in Chains tem uma introdução gritada. E é uma das minhas preferidas do albúm Dirt. Tão sombrio, pesado e Isabella está interpretando com maestria. Nunca imaginei essa música na voz dela. E ela está tão sexy em cima do palco, cheia de presença e concentração.

_Será que ela me viu aqui? Se me viu, deve estar rindo internamente da minha cara de panaca, aqui parado._

Fiquei parado observando e me deleitando com a banda de Isabella, mas me afastei para o canto esquerdo e mais escuro ao lado do palco. Vi quando eles tocaram a última música. A banda de Garrett seria a próxima. Mas eles ainda tinham uns 20 minutos antes de começarem. Isabella apareceu já na pista andando em direção ao bar, seu corpo fazendo um movimento fodidamente sexy ao andar, seus seios balançando levemente enquanto caminhava mas foi parada por Garrett, interrompendo assim o meu espetáculo particular.

_Será que eles se conhecem? Ah Garrett, seu safado, cachorro, cachaceiro..._

Ele está sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, inclinado sobre ela, e ela está rindo de braços cruzados. Fico lembrando das palavras da minha irmã "sorriso preguiçoso, sotaque sulista e um jeito charmoso". Com certeza, ele deve estar jogando todo o "charme sulista" pra cima dela. Da minha Isabella.

_Minha Isabella? De onde veio isso?_

Me aproximo devagar dos dois e Garrett está de frente e Isabella de costas para mim. Ele quando me vê, sorri com o um cigarro pendendo no canto da boca, e que ele nunca acende.

— Hey Bro, eu estava me perguntando onde você estava. — ele agora tem uma mão suspensa para me cumprimentar e eu aceito o cumprimento — eu queria te apresentar...

—Oi, Bella! — eu nem espero ele terminar, pois quero mostrar que eu a conheço e que eu vi primeiro.

Num primeiro momento, Isabella parece atordoada quando me vê, perdida mesmo, seu rosto fica lívido. Mas logo ela se recupera, levando sua mão até a minha estendida, ao invés de eu apertá-la cumprimentado-a, eu apenas acaricio seus dedos macios.

— Edward! — ela suspira meu nome e eu me encho de esperanças de que eu a afeto de alguma forma também.

— Serendipity! — eu digo e um sorriso fraco se forma em meus lábios.

— Destino! — ela diz me olhando nos olhos com seus grandes e amendoados olhos castanhos cor de chocolate derretido. E em seguida, meus olhos vão direto para sua boca carnuda e vermelha por causa do batom. Sua pele está ainda mais escura, bronzeada, fazendo seu tom oliva natural mais bonito ainda. Eu poderia apenas ficar olhando para ela pela eternidade.

Ficamos assim por alguns longos minutos, apenas olhando um para outro e somos interrompidos por um pigarrear de Garrett.

— Olha gente, eu tenho que ir tocar, mas Edward, a gente se fala depois do show, né?

— Claro! — eu respondo automaticamente mas sem deixar de encarar Bella, que está bem na minha frente. Espero que ele não fique chateado. Quando ele nos deixa a sós. Eu pego sua mão novamente. — O que você está bebendo hoje?

— Pra dizer a verdade, eu pretendia pedir um Screwdriver4 mas parei para falar com seu amigo , Garrett.

Caminhamos até o bar, e sentamos nos bancos altos e giratórios em frente. Peço as bebidas, para mim outro whiskey e para ela Screwdriver.

— E então, eu interrompi alguma coisa, entre você e Garrett? É que ele parecia estar jogando todo o seu charme pra cima de você...

_Ai meu Deus! Espero que ela não perceba o meu ciúme embutido nessa frase mal formulada. Será que soei meio louco?_

Bella apenas sorri e sua cabeça pende ligeiramente para baixo, enquanto parece olhar para as próprias mãos pousadas sobre seu colo. Quando ela volta a olhar para mim, me sinto aquecido com seu olhar.

— Há quanto tempo vocês são amigos? — ela sorri e desarma qualquer tentativa minha de me aborrecer com a pergunta.

_Jesus, eu quero beijá-la..._

— Somos amigos há mais de 5 anos. Nos conhecemos quando Garratt fazia um intercâmbio na Irlanda. Nos encontramos no O'Donoghue's e tocamos juntos, depois disso, a parceria musical e a amizade cresceram. As mulheres ficavam louca com o jeito de cowboy dele. Até a minha irmã ficou caidinha, para o meu total desgosto. — eu sorrio para ela, procurando seus olhos, olhando para sua boca linda que sorri para mim.

— Eu vi a sua apresentação nesse Pub, pelo Youtube. Era a sua irmã tocando violino lá? — estou surpreso com essa declaração. Ela esteve olhando coisas sobre mim na internet, é?

—Sim, ela toca violino e toca muito bem.

— Ela é bonita, mas não parece muito com você. — Bella não deixa de olhar em meus olhos em nenhum momento.

— É, dizem que ela se parece mais com o meu pai e que eu me pareço com minha vó por ser meio ruivo e o tom cinzento nos olhos verdes.

— Você tem olhos lindos... — ela me olha intensamente.

— Obrigado, mas você também tem. Um tom tão bonito de castanho...aliás Bella, você é toda linda. — Vi ela ofegar e um leve rubor tingir suas bochechas. Eu sinalizei para o barman trazer mais duas bebidas para nós pois vi que ela deu um longo gole em seu drink não restando nada.

— Você diz isso mas você namora com a mulher mais sexy do mundo segundo a revista Peaple.

_Como é que é? Namorada? Quem?_

— Ah, tá bom! — cruzo os braço sobre o meu peito e sorrio de um jeito irônico. — Se essa mulher existe e namora comigo, então ela esqueceu de me contar. Sou solteiro até onde sei e por muito mais tempo do que seria aceitável, devo admitir. — eu sorrio e ela parece confusa.

— Rosalie Hale não é sua namorada? — ela nem percebeu que a sua bebida tinha sido substituída e toma outro longo gole. Se ela não for devagar, vai estar bêbada antes da banda de Garrett terminar.

— Para uma pessoa crítica, você acredita demais na imprensa. — ela me olha ainda incrédula. — Rosalie é minha grande amiga porém nada mais que isso. Trabalhar juntos nos aproximou bastante, conhecemos a família um do outro, mas Rosalie tem um namorado e esse não sou eu. — eu sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta parecendo finalmente acreditar em mim.

Olho a minha volta, verificando se o barman está por perto, pois não quero que ele escute nossa pequena conversa e saia por aí espalhando boatos. Me aproximo mais de Bella e digo segurando a sua mão entre as minhas.

— Eu sou todo seu se você quiser. — eu me aproximo mais de Bella, nossos rostos quase colados, nossos lábios levemente encostados. Posso sentir o sabor cítrico da laranja de seu drink em seus lábios. Praticamente sopro em seus lábios com meu sotaque irlândes carregado pois o álcool começou a fazer efeito. — E Deus sabe que eu estou louco para ser de alguém, Isabella.

Despertamos de nosso momento intimista ao ouvirmos a Garrett anunciar que tocaria um cover de I put a spell on you de Screamin' Jay Hawkins mas na versão de Creedence Clearwater Revival. A canção não podia ser mais oportuna, numa versão blues soando tão sensual. E eu cantei para ela baixinho as primeiras estrofes.

I put a spell on you

Because you're mine.

You better stop

The things that you're doing.

Eu coloquei um feitiço em você

Porque você é minha.

E é melhor você parar

Com tudo que você está fazendo.

Bella desce da cadeira, perdendo o equilíbrio por dois segundos, e eu a ajudo segurando-a pela cintura. Automaticamente, minhas mãos acariciam seus quadris voltando a cintura. Ela me puxa pela mão em direção ao meio da pista de dança, apinhada de pessoas. Nos posicionamos bem no meio. Ela está de costas para mim e seu corpo bem próximo do meu. Isso me deixa feliz pois não quero nenhum outro galalau se engraçando com ela. E sinto seu corpo se esfregando no meu. Ela está dançando e rebolando contra o meu corpo. Ela desce rebolando devagar ao som da música e sobre o mais lentamente possível. Ela vai me deixar louco porque o pouco controle que eu tinha antes de quatro doses de whiskey, agora já não tenho mais. Não perto dela. Eu a giro para que fique de frente para mim. Meu corpo colado ao dela. Dançamos juntos agora ao som do blues e com o solo longo da guitarra de Garrett. Não há mais ninguém a nossa volta, somente nós e a banda no palco. Não conseguimos ver mais nada além de nós dois ali. E eu não quero saber o que a imprensa vai fazer, ou o que vão pensar.

[…]

Uma claridade excessiva invade o ambiente e ferem meus olhos quando os abro finalmente. Me sinto perdido.

_Não sei quem sou. Quem sou eu mesmo? E minha cabeça parece que foi para a guerra e esqueceu de levar o corpo...Não, meu corpo também foi para a guerra pois estou todo dolorido. Cacetada, onde estou?_

Olho a minha volta e não vejo nada além de cortinas brancas e impessoais, cobertor branco. Ah, estou aliviado! Esse é o quarto de hotel em que vivo há quase 1 ano. Olho para o lado e vejo cabelos compridos e castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro do outro lado da cama.

_Jesus, tomara que seja Isabella, tomara que seja Isabella, tomara que seja Isabella..._

Estico o pescoço um pouco mais para ver o rosto e é Isabella. _Graças a Deus! _Mas eu não me lembro de nada. Que coisa injusta! Eu tenho ao meu lado a verdadeira deusa da beleza, corpo e rosto perfeitos e não lembro de nada do que fizemos. Eu cubro meu rosto com as mãos pesando nas manchetes dos jornais de hoje, internet, notícias sobre um jovem ator irlandês que quebrou o bar inteiro onde esteve a noite depois de encher a cara com amigos... será que foi isso o que aconteceu ontem? Pior é não lembrar de ter feito amor com a mulher mais maravilhosa do planeta.

_Essas coisas só acontecem comigo..._

* * *

Guinness¹ A Guinness é uma cerveja irlandesa cuja história teve início em 1759, quando Arthur Guinness alugou uma fábrica em Dublin, na Irlanda, e começou a produzir sua cerveja. Em 1862 adotou a Harpa irlandesa como símbolo.

O'Donoghue's² o O'Donoghue Pub é um estabelecimento historicamente significativo perto de St. Stephen's Green, no Sul de Dublin. Construído em 1789 como uma mercearia, em 1934, começou a operar em tempo integral como um pub quando comprado pela família O'Donoghue.

Underground³ é uma expressão usada para designar um ambiente cultural que foge dos padrões comerciais, dos modismos e que está fora da mídia. Também conhecido como Cultura Underground ou Movimento Underground, para designar toda produção cultural com estas características, ou Cena Underground, usado para nomear a produção de cultura underground em um determinado período e local.

Screwdriver4 é um coquetel feito à base de suco de laranja e vodca.


	4. Capítulo 4

Boa leitura!

* * *

**P.O.V Isabella Swan**

Ao subir ao palco naquela sexta-feira, eu esperava que conseguir fazer um bom trabalho pois não só Ben, o guitarrista e marido de Angela, confiava em mim o lugar da esposa grávida quanto a banda, cujo as pessoas eu estava tendo prazer de conhecer durante essa viagem de turnê.

Eu ainda me sentia nervosa, pois não é o meu habitual interagir com tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Sempre que exponho meus trabalhos na galeria, só preciso interagir com o público se algum deles me perguntar alguma coisa sobre minhas pintura ou instalações. Hoje é diferente. Meu estômago parece estar dando uma festa de tão agitado.

Ainda bem que vamos apresentar um cover logo na abertura do show e ao longo dele também. Ainda me sinto insegura com as letras das músicas originais da banda, foram muito poucos ensaios antes de sairmos em turnê. Eu costumava a acompanhar a banda quando tocavam nos bares e casas de shows de Berlim mas eu não conhecia todas as letras.

Enquanto eu falava com o público, eu olho para aqueles rostos, para cada um deles e para nenhum em especial. As pessoas se aproximaram lentamente mas quando comecei a falar, já não se conseguia ver o chão pois a aglomeração era densa. Eu tive a nítida impressão de ter visto o rosto de Edward no meio daquelas pessoas, mas quando tentei averiguar, apagaram a luz que iluminava o público e acenderam uma lâmpada azul fraca direto na banda, o que me cegou um pouco.

[…]

Depois de show, eu ajudei Ben a guardar seu equipamento e senti o baterista, Tom, me olhando, quando me virei para olhá-lo melhor e lançar um olhar de reprovação, ele sorriu. _Babaca!_ Eu pensei, revirando os olhos quando me virei para Ben e sussurrei perto de seu ouvido, evitando assim ouvintes indesejáveis.

— Qual é a do Tom, hein? Os olhares dele me incomodam muito pois o cara não fala comigo, sempre monossilábico ao me responder as coisas, mas fica me olhando com cara de safado o tempo todo. Parece aqueles caras que mexem com mulheres na rua. Sério mesmo, Ben, me sinto mal. Não tem nada de sexy nesses olhares. Estou é assustada! — não sou puritana nem nada disso, mas se um cara não se esforça para falar com você porém fica te lançando olhares de cobiça mal elaborados, uma mulher tem que ficar alerta. — Se ele não me olhasse dessa maneira eu pensaria apenas que ele é tímido e que eu o deixo nervoso. Mas não é isso.

— Eu posso falar com ele mais tarde, mas te garanto que para ele, essa é uma tática de conquista. É uma longa história, mas resumindo, ele meio que desenvolveu essa estratégia de paquera e acha que é infalível. Não se preocupe com ele, é inofensivo. — Bem sorri para mim, me olhando por cima de seus óculos, pois sempre escorregam um pouco do nariz. — Ele é alemão! Me diz, o que eles sabem sobre paquerar? — Ben pisca para mim e caminha em direção ao camarim atrás do palco.

— Então se você decidir falar com ele, por favor diga a ele que essa tática "infalível" dele não está funcionando.

Eu o acompanho para pegar minha carteira e meu telefone que estavam na mochila de Ben no armário trancado no camarim reservado à nossa banda e outras bandas que tocariam aqui durante a noite.

Quando eu estou caminhando para o bar, desesperada por uma bebida gelada e muito alcoólica, um cara alto e com botas de cowboy que eu reconheci como Garrett, um músico talentoso que conheci no segundo show da minha banda aqui em Los Angeles, me parou, tocando levemente em meu ombro. Ele está usando um chapéu bege mais claro do que seus cabelos loiros escuros. Seus olhos castanhos parecem sorrir enquanto ele fala. Tenho que reconhecer que é um tipo muito charmoso, daqueles que chegam como quem não quer nada e um tempo depois você está apaixonada.

— Gostei do show de hoje! O repertório ficou diferente do outro show. Acho tão legal quando a banda não segue um roteiro rígido... — _Nossa, que voz é essa? Muito, muito sexy. _Tem algo a ver com o sotaque cantado do sul. Deve ser por isso que ele faz tanto sucesso com sua música.

— Obrigada! Fiquei sabendo que essa sua banda de hoje não é a sua banda original, é um projeto paralelo? — exatamente no momento que eles estava pensando em responder, a música ficou mais alta, pois o bar costumava a colocar música no intervalo entre uma banda e outra. E Welcome to the jungle da banda Guns N' Roses soava pelas caixas de som espalhadas por todo o ambiente. Para não ter que gritar, Garrett se aproxima mais de mim, se inclinando sobre mim, seu queixo estava bem próximo de minha orelha.

— Sim e esse projeto é o meu xodó. — aquela voz e o hálito quente soprando em minha orelha daquela maneira fez com um arrepio corresse por todo o meu corpo. Sinto meus mamilos enrijecerem e logo cruzo os braços acima dos seios. Eu não ia deixar que ele visse isso e pensasse mais bobagens.

Eu sorrio para esconder que sua voz mexe comigo de uma maneira perigosa. E apesar disso, eu não conseguia deixar de lembrar de Edward, pois ele também mexe comigo de uma maneira perigosa. Mas é diferente. Com Edward é tão fácil me sentir a vontade e tão simples conversar. Ele é como uma esponja absorvendo tudo que eu falo, e também minhas ideias. Já Garrett, meu bom senso diz que ele é aquele tipo galanteador, que não se esforça nesse quesito mas sempre consegue o que quer. Me sinto curiosa mas sei que não devo me aproximar muito. E eu nem sei porque penso tanto em Edward se não tenho certeza de que o verei novamente. Talvez nunca mais o veja. Eu não quero me sentir triste mas isso é incontrolável.

Ao subir meu olhar para o rosto de Garrett que tinha, de repente, se afastado, vi que ele olhava sorrindo para alguém que chegava pelas minhas costas, quase na diagonal.

— Hey Bro, eu estava me perguntando onde você estava. — e então a pessoa surge do meu lado e não é ninguém menos que Edward. O cara que esteve meus pensamentos, mesmo contra a minha vontade, por quase 6 meses. Eu fiquei sem reação. Paralisada, petrificada seria a palavra correta. — Eu queria te apresentar...

— Oi Bella! — Edward corta a frase de Garrett pela metade e isso aguça a minha curiosidade fazendo-me sair do torpor, fitando-o. Ele é tão territorial. Aliás não só ele como todos os homens. Instintivos! Será que eles são amigos mesmo?

— Edward! — encontrei minha voz em meio a um turbilhão de sensações. Acho que suspirei. Ele estava mais bonito do que eu me lembrava. Seu sorriso radiante, seus lábios rosados e a curvatura sensual deles ao sorrir. Os cabelos parecem mais curtos e escuros, não perdendo o aspecto arrepiado no topete, costeletas mais longas passando do fim da orelha.

— Serendipity! — ele lembrou da nossa conversa há 6 meses atrás?

— Destino! — eu decido deixá-lo saber que eu também me lembro. Olho direto para seus olhos um tanto fascinada. Sempre me perco em seus lindos olhos verdes acinzentados.

Escuto um pigarrear e vem de Garrett, olhando para mim e para Edward intrigado. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele. Que loucura! Ele diz algo em que eu não estava prestando atenção e não ouvi por estar concentrada em Edward. Me espantei quando percebi que Garrett já estava no palco testando os instrumentos.

Edward me chama para o bar e eu o acompanho ainda incrédula de tê-lo encontrando aqui tão casualmente. Ele me pergunta o que estou bebendo, nos sentamos nos bancos mais para o fim do balcão do bar, um pouco mais longe do palco pois estava mais vazio e o som incomodaria menos.

Depois de tomar um gole generoso da minha bebida, Edward me surpreende mais uma vez, ao me fazer uma pergunta que eu nunca imaginaria sair da boca dele.

— E então, eu interrompi alguma coisa entre você e Garrett? É que ele parecia estar jogando todo o seu charme pra cima de você...

_Hein? Eu ouvi bem? Edward Cullen com ciúmes? _Se for isso mesmo, ele deve estar mesmo interessado em mim, ou pelo menos interessado em um pouco de "aventura". E não deve ser nada sério pois ele tem namorada e bem famosa. A mulher é uma beldade não devendo em nada para as Top Models de fama mundial. Será que devo dizer a verdade ou manipular a situação para ver até onde ele quer chegar? Eu baixo minha cabeça e sorrio levemente pensando comigo mesma. _Ai, Ai, sou mesmo uma manipuladora...Isabella, você não vale nada..._

— Há quanto tempo vocês são amigos? — isso era algo que eu realmente queria saber pois eles não pareciam tão próximos pelo modo como Edward agiu. Eu sorrio para ele e ele desfaz sua expressão solene. Seus olhos são tão lindos e seus lábios tão atraentes quando ele faz essa cara de quem teve um insight.

_Deus, como eu queria agarrá-lo agora..._

Edward fala sua amizade com Garrett, como o conheceu e ao falar de como o amigo é galanteador, isso confirma o que eu percebi desde o início, homens são territoriais. Eu só não tenho certeza se os dois agem dessa forma sempre, ou se foi só comigo. Isso vai ser um mistério. Afinal, o que um homem lindo desses, com uma namorada igualmente linda vai querer comigo? Sexo, diversão? Longe de mim ser moralista, e também não tenho nada contra me divertir de vez em quando tendo encontros casuais. Mas sinto que com Edward, as coisas não vão ficar só na casualidade, algo nele mexe comigo de tal forma, que eu **sei** que me envolverei muito fácil, **sei **que vou me apaixonar de verdade. Essa familiaridade que sinto, como se tudo com ele fosse tão fácil e natural. E o pior é que sei que eu vou me machucar e perder o controle porque se ele já tem alguém, ele não se envolveria tanto quanto eu. Rosalie Hale não é nenhuma "Etevalda Spokiana", muito pelo contrário, é a própria Vênus. Com certeza não precisariam escolher outra para o papel.

_Sabe qual o seu problema, Isabella? Você pensa demais..._

O modo como ele me olha, me deixa totalmente sem graça, não sei como agir quando seus olhos examinam minha boca e sobem para meus olhos lentamente. Resolvo mudar de assunto falando sobre o vídeo de sua apresentação num Pub irlândes que eu vi no Youtube na altura do natal do ano passado. O engraçado, é que nós tínhamos nos encontrado em Amsterdã em menos de 24 horas e ele tinha ido para um Pub tocar. E que voz linda ele tem. Me arrepiou inteira quando ele tocou Gold do Glen Hansard. É claro que ele devia estar pensando na namorada quando tocou, parecia mesmo que ele estava tocando para alguém. Como uma serenata. A mudança de assunto o surpreende um pouco.

Logo falo sobre sua irmã, pois realmente me surpreendeu o fato dela ser tão loira, os olhos azuis marcantes, mesmo o vídeo tendo pouca resolução, deu pra notar. E ele não parece ofendido e muito menos chateada por eu observar que ela não se parece com ele em nada. E ele sorri para mim. _Pronto! Estou perdida..._

— É, dizem que ela se parece mais com o meu pai e que eu me pareço com minha vó por ser meio ruivo e o tom cinzento nos olhos verdes. — Edward fala e eu automaticamente olho para seus lindos e perfeitos olhos. Tudo em Edward é tão peculiar...

— Você tem olhos lindos... — _e hipnóticos, _eu completo mentalmente. Meu Deus! Eu tenho que parar de falar sem pensar. E esse é o efeito "Edward".

— Obrigado, mas você também tem. Um tom tão bonito de castanho...aliás Bella, você é toda linda. — Ok! Isso me pegou de surpresa. _Sério? __Não faça isso comigo...não me fale essas coisas que eu derreto._ Sinto meu rosto esquentar e tenho certeza que estou corando e babando ao olhar para ele.

_Acorda, idiota, ele tem namorada!_ Eu finalmente me liberto do transe de olhar naqueles olhos lindos e dou um gole longo no meu drink. _Ué...estranho! Eu podia jurar que meu drink estava do meio para o fim._

— Você diz isso mas você namora com a mulher mais sexy do mundo segundo a revista Peaple. — eu digo ainda perplexa por ele está me cantando assim na maior cara de pau. Apesar do elogio ser meio lugar-comum, dito por ele faz com que qualquer mulher se sinta mais do que lisonjeada.

E recebo dele o olhar mais irônico que já vi alguém lançar e uma postura de indignação. _Ops! Acho que passei dos limites..._

— Ah, tá bom! — Ele cruza os braços. Isso não parece nada bom. Ele está tão sério... — Se essa mulher existe e namora comigo, então ela esqueceu de me contar. Sou solteiro até onde sei e por muito mais tempo do que seria aceitável, devo admitir. — logo em seguida ele sorri e eu fico mais confusa, primeiro porque achei que ele estava mesmo chateado e segundo porque todo mundo sabe que ele namora Rosalie Hale, ele não precisa se fazer de desentendido.

— Rosalie Hale não é sua namorada? — eu tomo outro gole do meu Screwdriver e percebo que parece mais cheio do que da última vez. Edward deve ter pedido outros copos para nós e eu nem percebi. O álcool já está começando a afetar minha percepção.

— Para uma pessoa crítica, você acredita demais na imprensa. — _Ouch! Ele tem razão._ Penso, me sentindo meio estúpida. — Rosalie é minha grande amiga porém nada mais que isso. Trabalhar juntos nos aproximou bastante, conhecemos a família um do outro, mas Rosalie tem um namorado e esse não sou eu. — ele me lança um sorriso triunfante e eu sorrio de volta com a sensação de que ele está sendo sincero.

Para minha surpresa, Edward se aproxima de mim e segura minhas mãos entre as suas acariciando-as de leve.

— Eu sou todo seu se você quiser. — ele se aproxima mais ainda de mim e ficamos com nosso rostos quase encostados e lábios roçando levemente. Posso sentir o sabor amadeirado do whiskey em seus lábios. Sinto uma arrepio quando seu hálito sopra contra meus lábios ao falar com seu sotaque irlandês e a voz mais grave e sensual . — E Deus sabe que eu estou louco para ser de alguém, Isabella.

_Eu quero arrastar esse homem para a cama mais próxima. Ele me deixa louca..._

Naquele momento eu soube que estava perdida. Garrett cantava um cover de I put a spell on you de Screamin' Jay Hawkins numa versão blues e muito sexy. E isso só aumentou o desejo que eu tenho de agarrar Edward e não soltar nunca mais. Não! Nunca mais é exagero, pelo menos não quero soltá-lo mais essa noite. Eu não sei se foi o drink ou o jeito envolvente de Edward ou uma combinação dos dois, mas meu bom senso foi para o espaço no momento em que o ouvi pronunciar meu nome com sua voz fluída.

Meu arqueiro canta para mim o primeiro parágrafo da canção se insinuando mais uma vez. _Meu arqueiro? Deve ser o álcool..._

Depois de uma tentativa frustrada de levantar descer do banco sem cambalear, vamos para a pista de dança, e escolhemos ficar bem no meio, de frente para o palco e no lugar mais apinhado de gente. E danço, serpenteando o corpo que sei que está logo atrás do meu, colado. Sei que o estou provocando, mas foi ele quem começou esse jogo de sedução, então que aguente até o fim. E ele aceita o desafio porque me vira de frente para ele e dança comigo, com seu corpo colado no meu. Isso me excita ao ponto de eu sentir minha calcinha ficar úmida. E cada vez que descemos até chão e subimos enganchados, sinto que o meu auto-controle está quase no fim.

Quando vou beijá-lo, ele me impede colando seus lábios entre meu pescoço e ouvidos.

— Ainda não, gostosa! A noite é uma criança e eu quero aproveitar ao máximo essa nossa proximidade.

Ele me puxa me mão, me conduzindo até o bar, mas no caminho somos parados por Ben que ao notar que eu estava acompanhada foi breve.

— Bella, não se esqueça de passar amanhã lá na casa dos meus pais para receber o pagamento, hein? — Coitado do meu amigo, parecia um pouco intimidado pela presença imponente de Edward.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça enquanto o via sair acompanhado de Nick, o outro guitarrista da nossa banda. Não sei se estavam indo embora ou se estavam indo tomar um ar. Edward, comprou uma garrafa inteira de whiskey e pegou dois copos de plástico transparente, servindo para nós. Fizemos um brinde, rindo e eu não me importei de misturar bebidas diferentes. Whiskey é muito forte para mim. Minha língua ficou meio dormente depois da segunda dose. Bebemos mais doses depois dessas, fomos para a pista curtir a outra banda, logo Garrett se juntou a nós, tomando algumas doses de whiskey direto do gargalo. Edward o imitou e eu também pois achei mais prático. Durante o show da terceira banda, nos sentamos todos na mesa da banda de Garrett. Minha cabeça já estava leve e eu estava concentrada apenas em Edward. Tenho a impressão de que as coisas ao nossa vota rodam suavemente.

Eu me aproximei novamente de Edward, minha boca quase colada na sua.

— E então, esse é o momento certo?

— Que se dane... — eu o escutei resmungar antes de sentir sua mão na minha nunca me puxando para si de forma possessiva. Estou sendo beijada com ardor, de forma urgente. Eu pude sentir tudo que ele esteve reprimindo a noite toda e tudo que ele provocou em mim se libertando nesse instante. — Bella, precisamos de um lugar mais reservado. — e interrompe o momento sem, contudo, me soltar. Ele olha nos meus olhos, seus lábios acariciando os meus.

— Vem comigo. — eu o puxo em direção ao camarim.

[…]

Acordei com a sensação de boca seca e dor de cabeça de ressaca daquelas em que você sente que sua cabeça está do tamanho da lua. O cheiro de café invade o ambiente. Lentamente abro os olhos e o quarto a minha volta é tão branco e claro. Primeiro reparo nas cortinas brancas e esvoaçantes pelo vento da janela aberta. O carpete bege claro, a poltrona larga e branca, em frente a uma TV Led pendurada na parede branca também. Minha visão vem fazendo o caminho até a cama em que estou, a colcha branca e macia, olho rapidamente embaixo do lençol e para meu espanto, estou completamente nua. Fecho os olhos novamente e tento me lembrar da noite anterior, mas há apenas um branco bloqueando as lembranças. Abro os olhos novamente, olho para o criado mudo ao meu lado procurando um relógio e encontro uma garrafa de whiskey com 3 dedos da bebida somente. Definitivamente não posso com whiskey.

— É, nós quase acabamos com a garrafa ontem. — eu olhei em direção a voz e era Edward para o meu alívio. Eu não ia me perdoar se tivesse sido Garrett ou, Deus me livre, Tom. Como que adivinhando, ele senta-se ao meu lado estendendo um copo de água. — Acredite, Bella, a primeira visão que tive quando acordei hoje foi a da garrafa ao seu lado e depois você dormindo graciosamente. Apesar da dor de cabeça e a amnésia temporária, estou feliz de ter acordado ao seu lado.

Eu bebi toda a água do copo antes de responde.

— Eu também, Edward e o que mais lamento é não lembrar de quase nada sobre ontem a noite.

— Quase nada é melhor que nada, né? — ele dá uma piscada e me entrega uma xícara de café fumegante. — Vai ajudar com a dor de cabeça. Eu quase nunca uso a cozinha do quarto e você me deu um motivo hoje. — ele sorriu mas seus cabelos estavam ainda uma bagunça e parece lindo mesmo assim. Só então reparo a pequena cozinha atrás dele, um pequeno armário/pia, micro-ondas, frigobar e um fogão acoplado ao lado da pia, dois armários suspenso. Nos moldes dos apart-hotéis alemães. — O que você lembra, afinal?

Dou um longo gole no meu café sem açúcar e amargo. Olho para ele, tomando o cuidado de não me demorar em seus olhos para não perder o fio da meada.

— Eu me lembro de dançar com você por um bom tempo, depois você comprou uma garrafa inteira de whiskey, que pelo visto é a mesmo que trouxemos com a gente. Então bebemos, dançamos mais, nos juntamos a Garrett e sua banda na mesa onde sentaram, conversamos bobagens e bebemos mais porque Garrett também tinha comprado uma garrafa de whiskey. Depois disso eu não lembro mais.

— E eu que nem disso eu lembro? Eu sei que é uma coisa horrível de se dizer mas é a verdade. Eu tenho 25 anos e não sei qual foi a última vez que tive amnésia alcoólica. Aliás, quantos anos você tem? — ele se aproxima, com uma toalha enrolada em volta da cintura, e afasta meus cabelos do rosto, ergue de leve meu queixo e me olha com aqueles olhos verdes que pela luz da manhã mudam ocasionalmente de cor. Vão do azul ao cinza e terminam verdes.

— 23! — olho para ele e ele parece surpreso. Suas carícias em meu rosto se intensificam.

— Eu imaginei que você fosse jovem por causa da sua linda pele, mas também cheguei a pensar que fosse da mesma idade que eu pelas coisas que diz. — ele acaricia meus lábios se aproximando cada vez mais. — sabe Bella, eu lamento não lembrar do que fizemos. — e me encara alternando entre meus lábios e olhos. — eu sei que estamos os dois acabados e desmemoriados, mas a única coisa que penso desde que acordei é em te beijar, por mais louco que isso possa parecer. — ele sorri para mim, acariciando agora meu rosto. — Mas ambos precisamos de um banho e...

— Cale a boca... — eu o interrompi pegando-o pela nuca e trazendo-o para um beijo ardente mas rápido. Não me importando com o gosto de café ou com se não escovamos os dentes antes. — Você pensa demais e pensar nesse momento dá dor de cabeça. — eu digo ainda ofegante.

Eu me levanto, completamente nua, deixando Edward perplexo. Passo por ele catando cada peça de roupas minhas que encontro.

— Onde está a minha calcinha? — eu não a encontro em lugar nenhum e fico um pouco triste porque ela faz parte de uma extravagância que fiz nos meus primeiros meses na Alemanha. Alice me convenceu a comprar um conjunto de lingeries Victoria's Secret num total 80 euros. No começo eu não entendia o por quê de uma mulher gastar tanto com coisas assim, mas a confiança que eu sinto ao usar peças rendadas e sensuais sem que ninguém além de mim saiba, aumentam minha confiança em 70%. Eu gastaria 80 euros com casacos de inverno porque Berlim é fria de doer nessa época, porém foi o dinheiro mais bem gasto de toda a minha vida. — É uma peça minúscula de renda em formato V.

— Bem...eu gostaria de poder lembrar só pra te ajudar. — ele ainda olhava para mim parecendo meio aturdido. Seu rosto estava ficando vermelho. — Eu posso comprar outra para você. — e agora ele engolia seco. _Meu Deus, será que ele nunca tinha vista uma mulher nua antes? _Eu coloquei a mão na cintura pensando nisso, mas logo voltei a posição anterior, me abaixando para olhar melhor debaixo da cama.

— Na verdade, é só algo com mais valor sentimental do que qualquer outra coisa. Não se preocupe com isso. — quando levanto, me deparo com Edward bem perto agora, ainda olhando para meu corpo de forma intensa. — O que foi? — eu já estava ficando exasperada.

— Eu sei, você me deu aquele olhar "Será que ele nunca viu uma mulher nua antes?" — e ele afinou a voz imitando uma mulher ao dizer a última parte, me fazendo rir e dissipando a exasperação. — Não é isso que me deixa louco. — ele toma uma pequena distância para me olhar melhor. — São as suas marcas de biquíni que me deixam maluco porque eu não parei de especular se elas existiam ou não desde que te conheci naquele aeroporto e você me disse que estava indo para o Brasil. — ele fala isso tudo num só fôlego. Ele respira fundo e continua. — Você me deixa louco e eu não vou mentir, o seu corpo me deixa ainda mais louco. — ele me prensa na parede, fazendo com que eu sinta sua ereção. Sua boca roçando em minha orelha e dando pequenos beijos ao longo do meu pescoço. Sua voz roupa me arrepia. Suas mãos passeiam levemente pelo o meu corpo. — Eu pensei em você durante esses seis meses que não nos vimos. Eu sonhei em como seria o seu corpo. — suas mãos foram para a minha bunda apertando-a e me fazendo arfar e pular um pouco com a surpresa. — Sua bunda me dá um puta tesão, Bella. Desde a primeira vez que pus meus olhos nela. — ele me lança um sorriso sacana antes de me beijar de uma maneira tão apaixonada que eu quase derreto e aceito tudo que ele me pedir. A maneira como nossas línguas se enroscam me fizeram esquecer da ressaca. — Vem comigo, gostosa!

Edward me puxou para o banheiro em direção ao box, não parando de me beijar, abriu a torneira do chuveiro e uma água deliciosamente morna caiu sobre nós. Suas mãos passeiam com mais facilidade, deslizando sobre o meu corpo. Sua boca suga meus mamilos desesperadamente me fazendo gemer. Edward geme em sincronia com os meus próprios gemidos, pois isso o excita muito, posso sentir. De repente, ele para, sai por um minuto do box e eu o acho completamente louco. Tudo está embaçado através do vidro do box. E volta com um preservativo já posto em seu pênis, que é um pênis grosso e até bonito de se ver de tão imponente. Ele me olha de uma maneira lasciva, como se eu fosse seu prato preferido. Ele me pega pela nuca me puxando para ele e me beijando, batemos levemente contra a parede com a intensidade de seu beijo. Suas mãos deslizam por toda a parte, apertam meus seios, sua boca me deixa louca de tesão ao beijar e deslizar sua língua por toda a extensão do pescoço. Depois ele vai descendo, detendo-se em meus seios e sugando-os suavemente. Ele suga a pele ao lado do mamilo esquerdo, gemendo baixinho.

— Eu quero que você seja só minha. — ele rosnou me deixando mais excitada. — Nem que eu tenha que te marcar para isso. — ele desce deslizando sua boca pela minha barriga e para na virilha, suga um pouco e depois desce até minhas coxa, sugando o vão entre elas. — Em lugares que ninguém pode ver além de mim. — eu tenho certeza que ele está dando um sorrisinho sacana enquanto suga a minha pele para deixar uma marca mais tarde.

— Pervertido! — eu consigo dizer entre gemidos.

— Mas eu sei que você gosta! — _Safado!_ Eu penso mordendo os lábios para não gritar de prazer.

E sem nenhum aviso ele abocanha meu clitóris passando sua língua de forma voraz. Eu dou um grito e pura excitação e ele só intensifica os movimentos me fazendo explodir no orgasmo mais rápido que eu já tive. Não sei se foi a excitação latente desde o momento em que acordei e o vi de toalha, ou a maneira como sua voz me diz coisas atrevidas, sussurradas em meu ouvido. Essa foi a primeira vez que alguém me chupou dessa maneira e esse pode ter sido o motivo de ter sido tão intenso. E esse é primeiro cara que faz com que eu me sinta selvagem. Ele mexe comigo de uma maneira ímpar.

Ele sobe beijando todo o caminho até minha boca, levanta uma de minhas pernas, apoiando em um de suas mãos pelo joelho e a outra esticada para me dar suporte. E se me penetra com força e de uma vez, gememos juntos. Enquanto ele investe contra mim, sua mão livre aperta uma de minhas nádegas, e ele geme meu nome. Me chama de gostosa com sua boca entre minha orelha e meu pescoço. Gememos os dois cada vez mais alto. Eu ainda estou sensível pelo orgasmo rápido mas poderoso que tive minutos antes. Me sentindo ainda mais selvagem, eu agarro com uma de suas nádegas também, e a sensação da pele macia sob minhas unhas é tão boa. Ele geme mais alto quando sente minhas mãos arranhando sua pele. Edward intensifica seus movimentos, e eu o sinto agora crescer dentro de mim, isso me faz vibrar e me aproxima do meu próprio clímax. E eu gozo primeiro, meu corpo tremendo inteiro, isso incita Edward de alguma forma porque ele atinge seu orgasmo logo em seguida. Nós dois estamos trêmulos e ofegantes. Edward deixa minha perna cair devagar até o chão, saindo de dentro de mim. E me olhando dentro dos meus olhos me diz me abraçando pela cintura.

— Isso foi incrível, Bella! Eu... — ele hesita e eu sinto que ele está pensando, escolhendo as palavras. — Eu adoraria repetir isso,.eu adoraria passar o dia inteiro com você, mas eu tenho que estar em um talk-show ás 19:00. Quanto tempo você vai ficar na cidade? — A água apenas cai sobre nós, relaxando meus músculos e os dele.

— 3 semanas aqui em Los Angeles, 1 semana em São Francisco, 2 semanas em Nova York e o resto não me lembro, teria que olhar a programação da banda. Eu também tenho uma exposição de fotografias minhas e de Alice aqui e outra em Nova York.

— Humm...estamos ambos um pouco ocupados nesse verão. — ele ficou pensativos por alguns minutos. Então eu fui saindo do box, peguei uma toalha branca que estava dobrada sobre a pia. Ele me acompanhou.

— ocupados? — eu enfatizo o plural.

— É que com o lançamento do segundo filme da saga, o elenco principal tem que viajar divulgando o filme pelo mundo. Na segunda viajo para o México, depois Canadá e estarei de volta na semana que vem. Você vai viajar daqui a 3 semanas então, acho que nos veremos em 1 semana, se você não tentar fugir de mim de novo. Vai me dar seu telefone dessa vez?

Eu evito olhar para ele saindo do banheiro em direção a cama, me secando e colocando meu sutiã, meu top, minha saia.

— Servem usuário Skype e o site da banda em que estou? É que quando estou viajando eu uso muito mais a internet para me comunicar do que o telefone. — secando os meus cabelos, eu ainda estou inconformada com o sumiço da minha calcinha. — Será que você pode me emprestar uma de suas cuecas? Eu estou de saia e não estou nem um pouco a fim de sair sem calcinha por aí...

— Claro. — ele vai até o guarda roupas, abre uma das portas, depois uma gaveta e abre um pacote com cuecas novas, e me joga uma azul e pequena, desses tecidos segunda pele. — Geralmente eu guardo para viagens por isso tenho sempre novas.

— Já ouviu falar em lavanderia? — eu coloco rapidamente a cueca e me sento na cama para pôr minhas botas. Ele ri.

— Já ouviu falar em telefone celular? — _Touché! _Eu penso sorrindo. — Sério, Bella, eu gostaria de passar um tempo com você e não estou entendendo essa sua aversão ter as coisas marcadas. Eu não tenho namorada como eu te disse, e pelo o que eu vi, você também não. A não ser, é claro, que você queira apenas se aproveitar de mim, um pobre e ingênuo rapaz de Dublin, — ele se ajoelha perto de mim na cama e dramatizando suas palavras com a mão sobre a testa. — Será que eu poderia saber o motivo de você estar fugindo de ter um encontro normal comigo? Por favor... — ele faz pose de súplica ainda de forma teatral.

Eu começo a rir e não aguento, caio na gargalhada. Ele também está rindo.

— É que eu tive um relacionamento intenso com um namorado no passado. Eu estava tão apaixonada por ele que para agradá-lo eu concordava com tudo que ele propusesse mesmo que fosse o contrário do que eu queria. Eu perdi o controle da minha vida e ele se aproveitou disso me controlando possessivamente. Eu não quero isso de novo, eu não quero perder o controle. Eu não quero mais ser uma posse, um troféu. Eu não sei se quero entrar em um relacionamento novamente porque finalmente agora eu estou fazendo algo que gosto e vivendo livre de qualquer controle.

— Mas Bella, eu não estou te pedindo em namoro. — _Ouch! Essa doeu..._ — Eu só quero um meio de entrar em contato com você para podermos nos conhecermos melhor, sair quando nossas agendas permitirem. Eu não quero encontros ao acaso novamente, da última vez levamos 6 meses para nos encontrar por causa de seu "Serendipity".

Eu olho para ele e sinto que ele tem razão. Eu estava com medo de me envolver, mas sair de vez em quando e ir levando as coisas devagar não ia matar ninguém. Não era um compromisso propriamente dito.

— Eu te dou meu Skype e meu e-mail. E mais tarde, se eu sentir que posso confiar em você lhe darei o telefone lá do meu apartamento na Alemanha. Eu te disse que meu celular nem sempre funciona em viagens. Malditas operadoras! — eu me levanto e vou até a mesa e pego o Iphone de Edward. — Você quer que eu digite aqui ou você prefere fazer você mesmo?

— Pode fazer. Esse é um telefone pessoal, o profissional está desligado e eu nem quero ligar por agora. Minha agente deve ter ligado N vezes.

Eu clico no ícone do Skype para iniciar o aplicativo e ele entra no automático, eu peço para adicionar o meu username. Depois vou para a agenda do telefone e coloco lá meu nome e e-mail.

— Pronto! — eu jogo o telefone para ele que o pega no ar. — Agora você não me perde mais. — Meu Skype está sempre ligado por causa da internet no meu celular e o serviço de e-mail dele atualiza toda hora, por isso, acho mais prático que meu número de telefone.

Ele se levanta e vem até mim, me agarrando pela cintura e me beijando até me deixar sem fôlego.

— O carro que vai me levar a entrevista pode te deixar no seu hotel. Mas te aviso que vai precisar usar um boné e um óculos escuro, no caso de haver paparazzis espreitando.

_Eu, hein? Eu tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe..._

— Meu hotel é desses baratinhos e simples e longe de Hollywood e eu não quero te atrasar. Acho melhor me deixar em um ponto de ônibus. De qualquer forma tenho que passar na casa de Ben para ele me ajudar a levar duas esculturas e receber o pagamento pelos 3 shows que fizemos até agora.

— Num ponto de ônibus? Com essas botas e essa saia soa tão "Uma linda mulher", não? — ele pisca pra mim rindo. E eu mostro a língua. _Seu palhaço!_

— Eu quero dizer que eu me viro, engraçadinho... mas vou aceitar o boné, desde que não seja ridículo, e os óculos. — eu o puxo e beijo mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior. Ele geme reclamando.

— Nossa mulher, você tá com fome? — e eu dou um tapinha de leve em seu ombro. — Você tá precisando comer mesmo porque essa tapinha fez somente cosquinha. Desculpe por isso. Eu quero dizer, não te ofereci nada pra comer e agora são quase 4 da tarde. Eu tenho uns sanduíches prontos, desses de supermercado, mas eu ia passar no apartamento da Rosie comer algo lá, porque ela tem uma cozinheira ótima que faz os melhores muffins depois da minha mãe. Além disso, ela e seu namorado virão comigo porque falaremos basicamente sobre o filme, sabe?

— Não se preocupe comigo. Meu estomago só vai funcionar as 7 da noite em ponto. Por isso vou comer algo na casa dos pais de Ben. Quem sabe um dia você não possa cozinhar para mim alguma coisa que valha a pena? — eu dou uma piscadela.

— Eu? Eu não sei nem ferver uma água quanto mais cozinhar. Não, minha mãe e irmã são as cozinheiras, eu sou bom somente em comer tudo que elas fazem.

— Deixa eu consertar essa frase. Quem sabe da próxima vez eu não cozinhe alguma coisa que valha a pena pra você? — Dou um beijo nele e depois o abraço. — Gosto do seu bom humor, sabia?

— Eu também gosto do seu e à propósito, eu não tenho bonés feios. Tenho 6 com nomes das minhas bandas preferidas. E vou querer de volta. — ele se aproxima e me beija de novo e foge para o banheiro, fechando a porta.

[…]

Depois que Edward me deixou no ponto de Táxi e fez questão de me pagar um até o meu hotel. Tinham alguns paparazzis na esquina do hotel, mas no apart-hotel de Edward não tinha somente ele de celebridade então eles logo nos deixaram em paz. Assim que cheguei, tomei outro banho. Escolhi um vestido florido e longo para a recepção na exposição. Liguei meu laptop e coloquei meu celular para carregar. Eu sempre me surpreendia com Edward, pois ele é sensual, atraente e tão espirituoso que eu fico pensando em tudo que ele me disse sobre não ser namorado de Rosalie, como a imprensa diz, ou ser um cara tão simples e diferente do que é mostrado pelos jornais.

Eu estava abrindo o Skype, quando recebi duas mensagens de chat de Alice e outra para aceitar o C.C que era Edward, que eu aceitei mas ele não estava online porém Alice estava online naquele momento. Liguei para ela, mãos não liguei a câmera porque sei que ela está no smartphone.

— _Alice? Ai Alice que saudades...poxa isso de estarmos ambas nos Estados Unidos mas separadas pela distância chega a ser irônico._

— _O que aconteceu contigo para estar com tão bom humor assim? Ontem mesmo você tava meio cansada e agora...ahh foi sexo, não foi?_

Senti meu rosto queimar. A Alice sem papas na língua estava na área.

— _Sim! — _Eu cobri meu rosto como se ela pudesse me ver mas depois me dei conta de que estávamos apenas no viva-voz.

— _Eu te disse que de vez em quando é bom... e com quem foi? Com o baterista estranho, qual o nome dele mesmo, Thomas? Tom?_

— _Não. — _eu sabia que ela não ia acreditar, aliás, nem eu estava acreditando. — _Edward Cullen._ — escutei um barulho do outro lado, era o grito de Alice que parecia ter saído de perto do bocal e depois voltado.

— _Como isso aconteceu? Me conta tudo..._

— _Ele simplesmente apareceu no bar onde a nossa banda estava tocando ontem a noite. Na verdade, ele é amigo de Garrett, um cara que tocou numa das bandas nesse mesmo bar e …_

— _Continua..._

— _Então não me interrompa. — _Eu contei a ela tudo que aconteceu desde o começo, da nossa sedução mútua ao dia seguinte com amnésia alcoólica e o **revival** debaixo do chuveiro.

— _Não me diga que dessa vez você também não deu o seu número de telefone, não é?_

— _Não, mas..._

— _Ai Bella...santo cristo, como isso é possível?_

— _Eu não sei se quero alimentar falsas expectativas então pra quê dar o número de telefone? Ele só queria me comer Alice então ele já conseguiu o que queria._

— _Ai que horror, Bella, acho que você deveria confiar mais no seu taco. Além do mais, pelo o que você disse, ele insistiu para você lhe dar um meio pelo qual vocês mantivessem contato. Se ele quisesse mesmo só te comer, ele nem tinha tocado no assunto de te ligar ou algo assim. Acredite em mim quando digo que o sonho masculino de encontros casuais é quando uma mulher dorme com eles mas some no dia seguinte._

— _Vamos ver se você tem razão. E por favor Alice, seja discreta, não espalhe essa história, pois você vai estar me preservando. Não quero ser arrastada pra essa falta de privacidade que é a vida de celebridades._

— _Nem pro Jasper?_

— _Só se for inevitável e além disso vamos todos nos encontrar em Nova York mesmo então...Agora me conta tudo sobre o Texas._

Alice me contou qual foram as impressões dela sobre o Texas, a terra do namorado dela e meu amigo Jasper. Ela tinha saído em turnê com a banda dele e ele estava mostrando todos seus lugares favoritos em sua terra natal já que Alice é a típica londrina e nem um pouco acostumada com a clima do Texas. Ficamos tanto tempo conversando que eu até me esqueci da entrevista de Edward.

[…]

Ben ainda estava me ajudando a acomodar as esculturas no canto mais afastados dos quadros e fotografias arrumadas ao longo da sala quadra da galeria.

As pessoas já estavam começando a chegar e os coquetéis já estavam começando a serem servidos e eu bem nervosa sobre como seria a recepção de nossos trabalhos pelo público americano. Afinal os gostos dos Europeus é um pouco diferente. Culturas diferentes mesmo que correlacionadas. Ainda por cima, eu teria que gerenciar a mesma exposição em Nova York em uma pequena galeria iniciante.

Eu observo Ben bebendo feliz e conversando com Nick, o outro integrante da banda que por usa vez conversa com uma moça de cabelos curtos e loiros, tão alta que passava os dois.

Na entrada da galeria vejo ninguém menos que Garrett chegando. Ele sorri para a hostess da galeria e quando me vê me lança um sorriso de derreter até o polo norte. E mesmo assim, mesmo seu sorriso sendo como o sol, não consegue apagar a impressão que Edward deixou em meu corpo. É como uma tatuagem. Eu caminho, apressadamente em direção a Ben e Nick, confusa sobre a presença de Garrett aqui.

— Meninos, alguns de vocês convidou Garrett para vir hoje? — Ben me olhou por cima de seus óculos mas foi Nick quem respondeu.

— Fui eu! Ele é um cara legal e eu pensei que quanto mais gente vier prestigiar seus trabalhos melhor. Vai que ele compra alguma coisa? — e ele pisca pra mim.

É, Nick está certo. Que bobagem a minha ficar procurando pelos em ovo. Garrett tira o chapéu ao se aproximar de nós.

— Boa noite, pessoal! — ele cumprimenta os rapazes com apertos de mãos e a moça com um beijo em sua mão como os cavalheiros de antigamente. — Isabella, eu não sabia que você era uma artista tão versátil. — ele sorri para mim de forma radiante e eu fico totalmente desconcertada.

— É, se você diz...


	5. Capítulo 5

Boa leitura!

* * *

**P.O.V Edward Cullen**

Quando dei meu último beijo em Bella antes que ela saísse do carro, ainda estava relutante se a deixaria sair de perto de mim. Eu sinto a mesma coisa que senti quando nos despedimos no aeroporto. Uma sensação de que não devo deixá-la partir, de que preciso mantê-la ao meu lado.

Meus pensamentos se perdem nas lembranças ainda vívidas de seus lábios nos meus, de sua pele macia sob meus toques, suas marcas de biquíni e seus olhos castanhos expressando luxúria com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes em outra mulher.

Fecho meus olhos e sem nenhum aviso, uma lembrança da noite anterior surge em minha mente. De quando ela me levou para o camarim, e mal tivemos tempo de trocar alguma palavra, pois ela praticamente me atacou, me beijando violentamente e eu a apartei contra a porta fechada , bloqueando assim a entrada de alguém e uma possível e inconveniente interrupção. Nos beijamos de maneira frenética e quase febril, minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo de forma rude, de forma que poderiam deixar marcas.

_Droga, fui um bruto! _Eu me xinguei mentalmente cobrindo o meu rosto com as mãos.

Eu a suspendi na porta mesmo e o fato dela estar de saia facilitou muito, puxei sua calcinha, uma peça de renda preta e frágil que rasgou em um dos lados. Enfiei no bolso da minha calça jeans antes de desabotoá-la, deixando que fosse ao chão e tivemos o sexo mais selvagem que eu já tinha tido na vida, bem ali, de pé contra uma porta de camarim.

_Ahh! Agora eu sei o que aconteceu com a calcinha. _E me lembro que eu estou usando o mesmo jeans da noite anterior o que me faz verificar os bolsos imediatamente. Sem nenhum esforço encontro a peça no bolso esquerdo. Olho para peça, esticando-a com minhas mãos e tentando sem sucesso reconstituir o lado arrebentado. E me lembro também que ainda estou no interior de um carro cujo o motorista pode me ver pelo espelho retrovisor. Jane fazia questão de mandar esses SUVs para nos buscar quando tínhamos entrevista onde quer que fosse. O bom desse tipo de veículo era a privacidade de seus vidros fumê bem escuros e o espaço interno do carro.

Imediatamente escondo a peça rendada em meu bolso novamente e sorrio comigo mesmo pensando que seria educado restituir a peça. Comprar uma ou algumas novinhas em folha e ninguém no mundo era melhor nisso do que Rosalie. Fecho os olhos novamente e tento em vão lembrar de mais alguma coisa da noite anterior. Eu ainda não sei como acordamos no hotel essa manhã, ou melhor, como fomos para o hotel se estávamos mais tortos que a Torre de Pisa.¹

Talvez se eu ligar para Garrett, ele possa preencher as lacunas em minha memória cheia de whiskey. Pego meu telefone e disco o número de Garrett.

— _Alô!_ — ele atende, falando de forma lenta e mais preguiçosa do o normal.

— _Garrett, aqui é o Edward, tudo beleza? Te acordei? — _eu sinceramente espero que não e espero que eu não tenha interrompido nada também.

— _Ei, Cullen! Tranquilo, Bro! Não esquenta. Na verdade, eu acabei de tomar banho e estava saindo para comer alguma coisa. — _Garrett dá uma suas irritantes pausas e eu consigo ouvi-lo respirar longamente antes de sua voz retornar firme do outro lado da linha. — _Poxa Brother, você saiu andando torto abraçado com Isabella ontem a noite. Se eu não tivesse chamado um táxi para vocês, nem sei como teriam chegado em casa. Deu pra acertar algum buraco além da fechadura da porta ontem a noite ou nem isso? —_ Sinto um traço de divertimento e escuto uma risada baixa, como se ele estivesse rindo para dentro. O safado tá louco pra saber se Bella passou a noite comigo. Muito estranho esse interesse repentino...

— _Olha, essa era uma dúvida que eu tive ao acordar hoje de manhã com a cabeça mais pesada que uma bola de boliche. Obrigado por esclarecer como cheguei em casa, ontem porque eu não lembro de nada mesmo. E obrigado pelo táxi._

— _Eu tive a impressão de que você já conhecia Isabella há algum tempo... — _Lá vem ele com essa pausa perigosa na frase. — _De onde vocês se conhecem?_

— _Por que você quer saber, hein? Tá interessado? — _Vamos lá "meu chapa" se entregue e mostre o que você quer de verdade. Mostra a sua verdadeira cara, ou pelo menos uma delas. _Duas caras dos infernos_. Penso com os meu botões tentando controlar a raiva que poderia denunciar meu pequeno teatro.

— _Estou só curioso. Afinal, Isabella é uma mulher bonita, canta bem..._

— _Sei... — _e eu não compro essa desculpa esfarrapada. Está na cara que ele está mais do que interessado em Bella. Ele não percebeu que estávamos juntos ontem? Que fomos embora juntos? Garrett sempre foi um galanteador inveterado mas nunca foi de competir e muito menos dar em cima das mulheres de outros caras.

— _Escuta, desculpe mas vou ter que desligar. Preciso mesmo sair para comer alguma coisa antes de ir para uma exposição ás oito. — _ele parecia ansioso e eu quase ri disso por saber que ele me acha um tonto por não perceber que ele está indo exatamente ver a exposição de Bella, o que não seria nenhuma coincidência já que se conhecem.

— _Exposição é? Você? Onde está o meu amigo Garrett e o que você fez com ele? — _eu dou uma pequena risada para descontrair porque minha raiva está quase no limite.

— _É de uma artista muito talentosa. — _ouço alguém chamar por ele com a voz parecendo longe. — _Cara, vou ter que ir, os caras estão famintos aqui já. Me liga para marcarmos alguma coisa enquanto eu estiver na cidade._

— _Claro! — _Não enquanto você estiver tentando roubar a minha garota. — Tchau!

Desligo o telefone puto da vida. _Estou puto! Puto pra caramba!_ Nunca considerei Garrett meu melhor amigo, mas também não imaginava que ele ia mentir e tentar me fazer de idiota por causa de uma garota que ele sabe muito bem que estava comigo ontem a noite e que nos conhecemos há algum tempo. Deve ter alguma coisa aí nessa história que Bella não me contou ontem a noite. _Será que ela está com ele? Ou pior, está com ele há algum tempo e não quis me dizer? _

Eu conheço Garrett o bastante para saber que suas relações não duram muito e as que duraram não passaram de um ano. Por outro lado, Bella deixou bem claro que anda fugindo por um bom tempo de relações formais ou muito estruturadas. Pode ser que eles não tenham um compromisso. É meio estranho ele agir como se ela fosse dele de alguma forma. Eu não conseguia tirar de minha cabeça a ideia de que deveria existir algo mais do que apenas amizade ali. Eu me lembro perfeitamente agora de como ela fugiu do assunto quando estávamos sentados no bar ontem. O ciúme está me corroendo por dentro e me deixando em um estado lastimável. E eu me recordo o motivo de eu ter ficado tanto tempo sozinho. Eu sou ciumento, possessivo e luto constantemente contra isso. Não há relacionamento que cresça tendo bases como essas.

Pego os fones do meu bolso, plugo ao meu Iphone e deixo rolar a minha coletânea de ColdPlay recém-adquirida. Sou muito eclético entre os gêneros Pop e Rock. As músicas do álbum Parachutes me ajudaram a superar o fim de um relacionamento de 3 anos. Emilly, foi minha primeira namorada séria e estudou comigo. Ela me acompanhou até o início da minha carreira. Então percebo que estou curado disso tudo. Finalmente!

O carro para e eu noto que já estamos em frente ao prédio que Rose mora. Não parei de escutar minhas músicas ao sair do carro e caminhar até a recepção.

Emmett foi quem abriu a porta para mim. Recebo um abraço de urso que quase me deixa sem ar. Pelo menos ele eu sabia que era meu amigo mesmo. O irmão que não tive.

— Cara, você tá usando boné com a logo dos Rolling Stones e está com uma cara de quem bebeu até acordar com o cachorro lambendo a cara. — ele me olha com ares de divertimento em seu rosto. Não sei se alguma dia verei Emmett falar a sério. — Foi boa a noitada?

— Com isso você quer dizer o quê? Que estou horrível? — nós vamos caminhando até a sala de estar e nos sentamos nas poltronas individuais uma de frente para outra mas de lados opostos da mesinha de centro.

— Eu, hein? Não espere ouvir elogios do tipo os que você escuta das fãs quando aparece em público, meu negócio é firme e forte com uma loira de parar o trânsito dona desse apartamento, meu amigo!

— Humm...firme e forte, hein? — eu sorrio para ele e vou até a bomboniere de vidro que fica no meio da mesa de centro, abro, retirando de lá 3 pequenos bombons cujo os recheios eu desconheço mas são bons. — Hummmm... — eu gemo fechando os olhos logo em seguida. — Isso é muito bom...muito, muito, muito bom...hummm.

— Vixe! Acho que você tá precisando de uma boa noite de sexo, cara... — Emmett dá um sorriso zombeteiro para o meu lado. — Só assim você para de atacar os bombons da visitas, você sabe que Rose fica louca quando você faz isso.

Eu somente rio. Uma risada baixa para mim mesmo mas Emmett não deixa escapar.

— Eu acho que eu não preciso não, brodinho! Eu estou muito bem... — meu sorriso se alaga enquanto que a expressão no rosto de Emmett vai se transformando de zombaria para a perplexidade.

— Como é que é? Roseee! — Emmett grita levantando-se do sofá. _Pronto, lá vamos nós_, penso ainda sorrindo. — O nosso querido, Edward, tirou o atraso.

— Shh! — Rose surge na sala usando jeans e t-shirt branca e básica, uma coisa incomum para ela que sempre fazia grande produção para as entrevistas. — Emmett, não fale essas coisas pois o turno da Sra. Flanders ainda não acabou e você sabe que ela fica chocada com os seus comentários indiscretos. — ela olha para mim e me cumprimenta. — Oi, Edward! — e então ela percebe que eu estou mastigando alguma coisa. — Ah ruivão, já está atacando os meus bombons? Você sabe que são para as visita.

— E eu sou o que? Sou visita também, oras! — eu finjo que estou indignado mas sorrio para ela que agora está parada atrás da poltrona de Emmett dando-lhe diversos beijos no pescoço. Logo em seguida ela continua sua repreensão.

— Claro que não, você já é de casa e é tão chegado que eu até estava pensando em te chamar pra dividir esse apartamento. — Devo ter uma expressão engraçada de surpresa em meu rosto porque logo Rosalie acrescenta. — Mas podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, por agora pare de atacar os bombons porque tem uns 5 muffins de baunilha com gotas de chocolate e 5 de chocolate com recheio de chocolate esperando por você lá na cozinha. — Emmett puxa-a de forma que ela senta-se em seu colo e está de frente para mim. — Edward, eu juro que eu se pudesse comer tanto quanto você come e não engordar, não tinham sobrado nem farelos.

— Eu não entendo essa coisa sua com chocolate, mano. — Emmett diz ainda com Rose em seu colo. — Ainda mais depois de ter tirado a atraso. — ele cutuca Rose que está tentando disfarçar o riso. — Sabia que o nosso monge aqui decidiu fugir do monastério ontem? Ehh, chaca chaca na muchaca, né? — ele faz gestos que sinalizam sexo e Rose dá uma gargalhada alta. Mas depois que se recupera, dá um tapa leve no ombro de Emmett e diz ainda ofegante.

— Meu Deus, eu tenho um namorado que deveria ter escolhido a profissão de palhaço e não de ator.

— Corre que ainda dá tempo, Emmett, ainda tem vaga para palhaços por aí. — eu digo rindo. Somente Rose consegue me ajudar a virar as piadas de Emmett contra ele próprio.

— Eu acho que você é solteiro e tem mais é que se divertir mesmo. — Rose sempre solidária.

— Mas só por enquanto... — _minha solteirice foi arrematada por uma morena chamada Bella Swan!_ Penso enquanto me divirto ao ver a expressão de surpresa tanto de Emmett quanto de Rosalie. — Que tal aqueles muffins, hein?

[…]

Estamos todos, na parte traseira do SUV, sentados e quietos cada um com suas pequenas coisas. Rose está olhando alguma coisa em seu smartphone, Emmett jogando em seu PS Vita e eu estou ouvindo In my place do Coldplay distraidamente. Eu estou com a cabeça recostada no recosto do assento, de olhos fechados e tão distraído pensando em Bella e relembrando a noite mágica e meio esquecida de ontem que nem percebo que estou cantando trechos da música em voz alta:

Sing it please, please, please,

Come back and sing to me,

To me, me.

Come on and sing it out, now, now.

Come on and sing it out, to me, me

Come back and sing.

Cante, por favor,

Volte e cante para mim,

Para mim.

Vamos lá, cante agora,

Vamos lá, cante para mim,

Volte e cante.

Sou trazido de volta de meus pensamentos pela gargalhada estrondosa de Emmett. Tiro os meus fones para sabe qual o motivo da piada dessa vez.

— Vixi, Rose, o Cullen tá apaixonado. A noite foi boa, hein?

— É sério isso? — Rose levanta os olhos finalmente de seu telefone e me olha de lado com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. — Depois de apenas uma noite, é? — Rose e Emmett fazem o par perfeito porque os dois adoram tirar uma com a minha cara.

— Tem pessoas que são simplesmente marcantes, ué! — eu sorrio sabendo que respostas enigmáticas como essa deixam os dois mais curiosos mas os pegam de surpresa.

— Mas e a misteriosa garota do aeroporto? Já passou? Você passou 6 meses vasculhando a internet atrás dela e só falava nisso. — Rose parece muito surpresa pois ela foi minha confidente durante esse tempo afastado de Isabella.

Eu não digo nada mas encaro os dois levantando uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

— Ah foi ela ontem a noite! — os dois gritam em uníssono. Mas Rose é a primeira a falar depois de alcançar o entendimento. — Eu quero saber tudo! Quero todos os detalhes, seu danado! — ela dá um tapinha leve em mim, rindo.

— Vou fazer melhor, vou levá-la até sua casa para passarmos um tempo juntos nós 4 e aí vocês vão conhecê-la finalmente.

[…]

Durante toda a entrevista, algumas pessoas da plateia gritam todas as vezes que Rose me toca ou eu esbarro nela. E não fazemos de propósito, pois somos muito amigos e não temos problemas com proximidade. Rose está sentada entre Emmett e eu. Eu começo a perceber que vai ser muito difícil desfazer a impressão que Rose e eu somos um casal na vida real. Jane acredita que não devemos nos pronunciar sobre isso. Devemos deixar que as pessoas pensem o que quiserem. E depois de tudo, isso só ajudaria na promoção do filme. As pessoas falariam mais tempo sobre a franquia se as especulações sobre a vida dos atores envolvidos crescessem consideravelmente.

Algumas vezes Jane era sensata e outras apenas ambiciosa. O agente de Rose, Alec Volturi, irmão de Jane, seguia os conselhos da irmã.

Quando acabou a entrevista, no carro a caminho do meu hotel, depois de termos deixado Emmett em seu apartamento, Rose que está sentada ao meu lado toca meu ombro delicadamente e diz finalmente o que queria dizer desde antes da entrevista começar.

— Edward, eu gostaria de te propor algo. — ela usa um tom sério e ao mesmo tempo doce.

— Espero que não seja casamento, você sabe, não quero ter que brigar com um sujeito feito o Emmett. — eu sorrio para ela pois quero desfazer o clima solene que se estabeleceu em poucos minutos entre nós.

— Não, seu bobo! — Rose ri dando um tapa na aba do meu boné. — É que eu acho que viver no meu apartamento sozinha e mal tendo tempo para visitar a família me faz sentir um pouco solitária. Já que você tem vivido em apart-hotéis esse tempo todo, eu pensei em te chamar para dividir comigo, meu apartamento tem 3 quartos e muito espaço.

— Tipo roommates? — Rose assentiu. — Mas e o Emmett? Não pensou nele para dividir com você?

— Nosso namoro está muito recente para que pensemos em morar juntos e Emmett é meio sem noção com essas coisas. Fui eu quem o pediu em namoro para início de conversa. Ele não vai pensar em tornar as coisas mais sérias até que alguém lhe dê uma dica. E eu também não sei se estou preparada para isso. — eu olho para ela me sentindo ainda meio receoso, pois apesar de sermos bons amigos, já vi amizades mais fortes do que a nossa acabarem quando amigos decidem dividir apartamento. Fico pensando se eu não seria uma espécie de "cobaia" para que ela teste como é viver com outra pessoa. Alguma coisa em meu rosto deve ter me denunciado porque ela olha para mim, com seus olhos azuis suplicantes. — Eu juro que isso não é um teste, tá bom? É porque, de todos os meus amigos, você é com quem me sinto mais a vontade. Vai, Ed, não seja tão difícil, vai?

— Tá legal! Vou pensar no seu caso. — eu sorrio e ela abre um sorriso enorme. O carro para em frente a entrada principal do hotel e eu beijo sua testa antes de sair. — Até mais!

O carro vai embora e eu caminho para o elevador pensando no que a imprensa vai fazer se eu decidir dividir o apartamento com Rosalie. Vai ser uma loucura e as pessoas vão criar mais teorias sobre o nosso relacionamento. Vai ficar pior do que já é.

Ao entrar no quarto, tiro minha jaqueta e jogo sobre a cadeira junto da pequena mesa de jantar, jogo meu boné sobre a mesa. Vou direto para meu laptop. Plugo meu Iphone para sincronizar novas músicas e abro o Skype só por curiosidade. Será que Bella está online. E ela está. Envio a primeira mensagem de chat.

[22:30:31] **Edward.C**: _Oi ! Como foi a exposição?_

[22:31:06]** Bella.S:** _Foi boa! Vendi 4 quadros e uma escultura :-)_

[22:31:27] **Edward.C**: _Isso parece bom. Significa que as pessoas estão começando a reconhecer o seu trabalho. _

[22:31:45] **Bella.S**: _Na verdade, foi mais por amizade do que qualquer coisa. O comprador dos quadros foi o Garrett e a escultura quem comprou foi a mãe de Ben._

[22:32:08] **Edward.C**:_ Mesmo assim é bom, não é? ;-) _

[22:32:37] **Bella.S**: _:$ (corando)_

[22:33:10] **Edward.C**: _Minha linda, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa mas eu preciso que você seja totalmente sincera comigo. _

[22:33:25] **Bella.S**: _Claro! Pode mandar..._

[22:34:07] **Edward.C**: _Você tem algo com o Garret, quero dizer, vocês dois estão saindo ou algo assim?_

[22:35:10] **Bella.S**: _Eu, hein? Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia. Por que você acha isso?_

[22:35:39] **Edward.C**: _Talvez porque toda vez que eu toco no assunto você se esquiva ou me responde com outra pergunta. Além do mais, Garrett age de maneira estranha com relação a você e eu não sou do tipo que dá em cima das garotas de outros caras. _

[22:36:02] **Bella.S**: _Tá bom, eu confesso que fui um pouco evasiva mas é que não entendo esse negócios de vocês, homens, tratando as pessoas com as quais se relacionam como se fossem uma posse ou algo do gênero. Ninguém é de ninguém. As pessoas se apaixonam umas pelas outras, ou seja, elas não "pertencem", elas apenas sentem._

Ela demora alguns minutos para responder e eu penso que fiz besteira ao soltar tudo que eu estou pensando de uma vez. Tão arredia e tão linda! E eu tão ciumento e tão burro...

[22:40:09] **Bella.S**: _Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu não tenho nada com o Garrett, apesar de achar que ele sim quer algo, mas eu não estou encorajando nenhuma de suas tentativas de conquista. Eu o conheço há menos de uma semana e nem sequer olhei para ele mais do que duas vezes. Eu sou desapegada em questão de relacionamentos mas não sou de me envolver com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Eu sigo os princípios do Tantra e no que diz respeito ao sexo, o Tantra diz que sexo é uma troca de energia intensa entre parceiros e uma comunhão física e espiritual. Você acha que é possível haver uma troca satisfatória quando você dorme ou se relaciona com um desconhecido diferente noite após noite? Imagine quanta energia negativa pode ser acumulada dessa maneira..._

[22:40:35] **Edward.C**: :| (sem palavras)

[22:40:58] **Bella.S**: _E como foi a entrevista? Eu não pude assistir mas eu gostaria de ter visto._

[22:41:17] **Edward.C**: _Foi boa, mas o público ficou gritando a cada olhar ou gesto de Rosalie comigo ou eu com ela. Gestos naturais que as pessoas sempre interpretam como querem. Eu juro que isso me cansa ás vezes. E ainda mais agora, que Rosalie me convidou para dividir seu apartamento com ela._

[22:41:39] **Bella.S**: _Dividir apartamento, hein? :0_

[22:42:00] **Edward.C**: _Não me sacaneia, não, porque isso Emmett já vai fazer mais tarde. Emmett é o namorado de Rosalie. Voltando ao assunto do apartamento, vai ser algo como roommates, tipo você e Alice. É Alice o nome da sua colega de quarto, não é isso?_

[22:42:20] **Bella.S**: Sim, isso mesmo! _Você é atento, né? Boa memória, olhos lindos, mais quente que o inferno...deixe-me ver...humm, quantas qualidades o senhor Cullen deve ter?_

[22:42:49] **Edward.C**: _E você digita rápido! Te garanto uma coisa: minhas qualidades e meus defeitos estão bem equilibrados ultimamente. Mas nas horas vagas, gosto adivinhar coisas._

[22:43:12] **Bella.S**: _Ah, é mesmo? _

[22:43:19] **Edward.C**: _Sim! Por exemplo, eu tenho certeza que agora, neste exato momento, você está usando uma blusa de alcinhas e calcinha de rendas na cor branca._

[22:43:49] **Edward.C**: _Seŕio, Edward? Sinto muito te informar mas errou feio e eu posso muito bem te mostrar, eu tenho webcam, sabia?_

E então, Bella abre sua webcam e eu também abro a minha. Agora podemos conversar sem precisar digitar e isso é um alívio. Não sei porque eu não pensei nisso antes. A voz cristalina e linda de Bella preenche o ambiente através dos auto-falantes do meu laptop.

— Então essa coisa de adivinho era só para me ver pela webcam? — ela está tão linda com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e o rosto limpo de maquiagem ou mesmo o batom vermelho que deixaria seus lábios grandes e tentadores. Prefiro a cor rosada natural de seus lábios.

— Pra ser sincero, não. Mas te ver assim é um bônus, eu admito. — ela ri e eu me sinto maravilhado. Não há nada que ela peça e que eu não faça por ela. — E então? Você disse que eu errei.

— Sim, quer ver? — ela se afasta de seu laptop, caminhando graciosamente para longe até perto de sua cama. — O que acha da minha roupa de dormir? — ela rodopia lentamente e eu vou observando seu corpo emoldurado por um vestidinho azul suave parecendo um tecido leve como seda. É um vestidinho curto, na altura da calcinha também azul. Fiquei excitado só de imaginar o corpo dela sem nada. Seus seios estavam soltos e os mamilos projetavam contra o tecido. Tudo isso já me deixou doido.

— Linda como sempre. Com ou sem roupa! — eu ri e ela voltou para sua cadeira em frente a câmera rindo também. — Seu safado! Você só pensa nisso?

— Com uma gostosa como você de frente pra gente assim, quem consegue pensar em outra coisa?

— Então eu deveria te dizer que com esse cabelo todo desgrenhado você fica muito sexy. Levante-se e me mostre como está vestido. — ela está de braços cruzados num claro sinal de desafio. E eu vou fazer exatamente o que ela quer, afinal ela fica linda assim mandona.

— Tá legal "dominatrix"! — eu disse dando uma piscada para ela deste lado da câmera. Levanto-me e caminho lentamente a uma distância pequena entre minha cama e a mesa onde está o laptop. Tiro minha camisa botão por botão fazendo pose para fazê-la rir. Espero as gargalhadas mas elas não vem. — Tudo bem com você aí? — ela está me olhando da tela do computador parecendo tão concentrada em alguma coisa. Volto para a cadeira em frente ao laptop e me sento.

— É que você tem um peitoral tão bonito...não é musculoso mas ainda sim um espetáculo. — mesmo com a luz fraca de seu quarto, pude ver Bella corar levemente.

— Eu não malho muito mesmo, então acho meu corpo não vai mudar no futuro. Porém, é uma injustiça você falar do meu corpo quando é dona de um tão espetacular. — ela olha para mim expressando incredulidade. — Sério Bella, ainda bem que não está aqui, porque se estivesse eu te atacava. Não tenho vergonha de dizer que estou duro só de lembrar do seu corpo nu hoje de manhã e agora que te vi de Babydoll, estou pensando seriamente em ir aí pro seu quarto e passar a noite toda te fazendo gemer meu nome.

Ela está muda e percebo que ela está pensando em algo, e me pergunto se não fui descarado demais. Mas logo a expressão em seu rosto muda e eu posso ver um sorrisinho sacana em seus lábios quando ela diz.

— Então o que está esperando? Vem pra cá! — uma de suas sobrancelhas está levantada como quem duvida das ações alheias.

— Por que essa cara de sacana, hein? O que está armando nessa cabecinha linda? — eu tinha que perguntar.

— Eu vou colocar em prática tudo que minha imaginação criou quando eu vi o seu peitoral e lembrei de você dentro de mim essa manhã.

Senti o volume entre minhas pernas apertar meu jeans ao nível máximo quando lembrei da sensação de fazer amor com Bella mais cedo. Seu corpo macio colado no meu. Ela toda molhada me apertando e me fazendo esquecer até de quem sou.

— Não precisa me provocar, vou correndo pra aí.

Literalmente eu corri mesmo.

[…]

Quando Bella abre a porta de seu quarto, eu entro pegando em sua nuca, trazendo-a para beijá-la de forma urgente. Fecho a porta atrás de mim com um dos meus pés. Enquanto a beijo, desesperado, caminho até a parede mais próxima e a prenso contra ela. Minhas mãos passam por cada parte de seu corpo e desço uma das alças de seu frágil vestido. Bella também não perde tempo e suas mãos passam estão agora debaixo da minha camisa acariciando meu peito. Ela desabotoa minha camisa de forma quase desajeitada porque eu não estou lhe dando espaço para se mover. Quando liberto um de seus seios e sugo seus mamilos de forma lenta, ela geme, agarrando meus cabelos com força. Eu não sinto dor. Eu estou cada vez mais excitado com seus gemidos. É um som rouco que mexe diretamente com a minha libido me deixando insano. Eu quero mais, eu quero ouvi-la gritar.

Não sei como, mas Bella desafivelou meu cinto, e minha calça está agora no chão. Eu deixo cair a outra alça de seu vestido e seu vestido vai caindo como pluma no chão perto de minha calça e minha camisa. Há um mar de roupas ao nosso redor enquanto nos beijamos loucamente. Eu me afasto arfante, e Bella também arfante me olha confusa. Eu quero apenas olhar para seu corpo. Seus seios medianos e empinados com os mamilos marrom claro porém com marcas de biquíni. Fico hipnotizado.

— Bella, você é muito gostosa! Muito gostosa mesmo...Oh, Deus!

— Você também! — seu olhar ardente direto em meus olhos.

Eu não aguento e ataco novamente seus seios, alternando entre eles. Ela geme meu nome, e eu caminho, empurrando-a em direção a cama, fazendo com que caia sobre ela e eu logo em seguida, engatinho na cama para ficar ao seu lado de forma que ainda possa sugar-lhe o seio. Enquanto estou perdido no êxtase de ouvi-la gemer cada vez mais alto. Tenho o impulso de tocar-lhe a intimidade que eu sei que deve estar molhada e quente. Mas Bella me interrompe.

— Não dessa vez, garanhão! — ela se desvencilha delicadamente de meus braços e de joelhes se encaminha se posicionando entre minhas pernas. — Eu te disse que eu queria tentar algo hoje.

— E o que seria? — ainda estou ofegante.

— Quero sentir seu pênis entre minhas mãos. Algo tão grande assim com certeza atiça qualquer mulher. — ela leva suas mãos até minha cueca boxer e a retira lentamente, beijando minha coxa e seus beijos acompanham o caminho percorrido pelo tecido. Suas mãos macias voltam a acariciar meu pênis delicadamente em toda a sua extensão. Ela olha para mim enquanto me acaricia. Isso me surpreende e me excita ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca imaginei que uma mulher tão delicada e feminina como ela seria tão sensual e fogosa nessas circunstâncias.

Bella acaricia devagar, movimentando com cuidado meu membro que agora pulsa ansiando por mais. Logo em seguida, ela o coloca em sua boca e por dois segundos eu fecho meus olhos sentindo que essa mulher vai ser a minha morte. Eu faria tudo que ela quisesse.

Ela suga com vigor mas lentamente passando a língua pela glande, rodeando e sugando-a. Eu sinto crescer mais e mais dentro de sua boca. Eu gemo e vejo ela olhando para mim enquanto sua boca me acaricia sem trégua. Meu orgasmo está próximo e com ela me olhando dessa maneira, eu sinto que não poderei resistir por muito tempo.

Então a impeço de prosseguir.

— Pare! Vem aqui, meu amor! — eu sinalizo dando dois tapas sobre o colchão.

Bella vem em minha direção e eu a posiciono a minha frente para que fiquemos de lado. Ela na minha frente, minha virilha contra seus quadris. Ergo sua perna dobrando-a e deixando a outra estendida. E sussurro em sua orelha.

— Eu quero estar dentro de você. — me estico até o criado mudo e pego uma embalagem de preservativo que Bella deve ter colocado estrategicamente ali.

Quando volto até seu corpo, retomo a posição em que estava, segurando uma de suas pernas dobradas com o joelhos quase em sua cintura. Minha boca lambendo e sugando seu pescoço e depois seus seios. Estoco, colocando todo o meu membro de uma vez provocando um sobressalto em Bella que quica um pouco gemendo em surpresa. Sussurro novamente.

— Deixe sua perna assim.

E minha mão vai até seu clitóris, acariciando-o levemente enquanto invisto vigorosamente contra seu sexo apertado e febril. Nessa posição eu posso lhe dar prazer de duas formas diferentes. Seus gemidos me excitam de tal forma que eu não consigo retardar meu orgasmo por mais tempo e sinto explodir dentre dela. Mesmo assim continuo a movimentar meus dedos em seu clitóris até a ouço gritar e sinto seu corpo estremecer contra o meu. Ambos estamos ofegantes e trêmulos. Assim que nossas respirações normalizam, eu beijo seu ombro e viro de frente para mim. Acaricio seu rosto e não consigo fugir de seus olhos castanhos calorosos e grandes. Ela é tão especial para mim. Eu a beijo, algo terno, não tão ardente como antes.

— Bella, eu não quero que pense que eu só quero sexo. Você é especial para mim e eu quero te conhecer, saber tudo sobre você. — eu a beijo mais uma vez e logo em seguida meus dedos acariciam seus lábios.

— Eu preciso ser sincera e dizer que cheguei a pensar que você só queria isso de mim. Porém, acredito que nem sempre estou certa em minhas conclusões. O romance caminha do lado contrário a razão. Sentimentos não fazem sentido, eles são o que são.

— Por que você fala assim de forma tão enigmática? Parece um poema. — ela é sempre tão formal quando mostra um ponto de vista...

— Com a quantidade de texto acadêmico que eu leio, seria um milagre se eu ainda lembrasse de falar alguma gíria. — ela me beija roçando seus dedos nos cabelos da minha barba que estão fazendo sombra em meu rosto. — Eu também quero te conhecer, estou muito curiosa a seu respeito.

— Por hora, vou te contar uma coisa: fui aceito na UCLA², no campus Los Angeles, graduação em artes com ênfase em teatro. Uma certa Isabella Swan me incentivou a me especializar. Por acaso a conhece? — eu sorrio.

— Eu ouvi falar dela. — ela ri.

Eu agarro, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto.

— Agora, amor, eu quero sentir você a noite inteira e deixar você dolorida para que se lembre de mim durante a semana toda.

— Nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria te esquecer. — ela pega meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos e me beija com paixão.

[…]

No domingo de manhã, deixei o quarto de Bella, que ainda estava sonolenta quando beijei sua testa antes de me vestir e sair. Me doeu deixá-la assim mas prometi a ela que nos falaríamos pelo Skype durante a semana separados. Em seguida, eu tive um encontro com minha agente, Jane Volturi, para discutirmos algumas campanhas publicitárias e alguns paralelos a saga. Havia uma proposta para uma comédia romântica e mais futuramente uma proposta para um filme artístico, mais sério e mais crítico. O primeiro personagem seria fácil pois é o protagonista que não é engraçado, mas seu coadjuvante é quem tem o tempo de comédia. Já o segundo personagem era mais difícil porque é um personagem de composição e seria um desafio. Seria um suspense psicológico falando sobre a paranoia da vida nos grandes centros urbanos e altamente desenvolvidos tecnologicamente.

Logo depois do almoço, fomos a uma reunião com o estúdio responsável pela saga Heróis. Foi uma reunião longa e eu sai de lá com tempo apenas de correr para arrumar minhas malas, tomar um banho, comer um sanduíche, pois meu voo seria ás 11:30 da noite.

Durante a semana, Bella e eu nos falamos pelo Skype sempre a noite na Califórnia, pois ela tinha shows de quinta a sábado, mas até quarta nos falamos sempre ás 8 da noite. Tocamos violão juntos, conversamos sobre os mais variados assuntos. Eu descobri que tínhamos lidos muitos livros em comum. E que assim como eu, ela aderiu a um tablet e nele conservava uma vasta biblioteca de livros eletrônicos. Ela me enviou todos os livros que ela tinha sobre Tantra e Sexo Tântrico. Me interessei pelo assunto e agora tinha com quem praticar.

Conversar com Bella era sempre revigorante porque ela sempre tinha um novo conceito para apresentar, e ou ela me chocava ou ela me intrigava. No domingo eu disse que estaria chegando e que tinha uma surpresa para ela. Ela ficou curiosa e quase me implorou para contar.

[…]

Segunda ás nove em ponto, eu bato a porta do quarto de Isabella. Estou ansioso para levá-la a um lugar que eu tenho certeza que seria uma surpresa e a deixaria maravilhada. Vai ser um dia mágico!

* * *

Torre de Pisa¹ Torre de Pisa, é um campanário da catedral da cidade italiana de Pisa. Está situada atrás da catedral, e é a terceira mais antiga estrutura na praça da Catedral de Pisa, depois da catedral e do baptistério.

UCLA² é uma universidade americana fundada em 1919 e localizada na região de Westwood, na cidade de Los Angeles, a cerca de sete quilômetros do oceano Pacífico. Tem o maior campus da Universidade da Califórnia. Possui cerca de 25 mil estudantes de graduação e onze mil de pós-graduação.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo betado pela Siobhan.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**P.O.V Bella Swan**

Quando abro a porta do meu quarto logo de manhã, encontro um Edward parecendo cansado mas mesmo assim lindo de morrer. Os cabelos estão maiores e mais desarrumados do que o normal e também estão mais claros e acobreados. Ele tira o óculos e me beija evidenciando toda a saudade que disse ter sentido de mim no nosso último chat no Skype. Ele pode não saber mas nossos sentimentos são pares. Eu também estou morta de saudades.

Ele não me abraça totalmente, enquanto que eu estou o asfixiando em torno de meus braços. Eu seguro apertado e o beijo profundamente. Mas sinto que ele tenta desvencilhar-se de mim, e então finalmente eu me afasto dele para perceber que ele carrega uma pequena sacola das lojas La Perla, e um saco de papel da padaria no mesmo quarteirão do hotel.

— O que é isso? — eu aponto para sacola das lojas La Perla primeiro enquanto aperto o cinto do meu roupão para que não abra.

— Isso? — ele diz sorrindo e estendendo a sacola na minha direção. — É pra você, pegue!

Eu pego meio que desconfiada do por quê eu estaria ganhando algo assim do nada. Não há uma data especial e nós nem estamos namorando. Tudo bem que ele fez uma viagem e é natural que compre lembranças para os amigos, porém tenho certeza que nenhum de seus amigos ou amigas ganharam coisas da La Perla. Quando desembrulho o papel vegetal com que as peças tinham sido envolvidas, tenho uma surpresa. São Lingeries . A primeira peça que peguei em minhas mãos é uma calcinha quase parecida com a que eu perdi, porém com tiras mais largas. E a segunda um sutiã de bojo quase transparente e as duas peças são de um tom de rosa bem claro. Olho a etiqueta para saber a marca e fico espantada. Todas as duas peças são Donna Beatrice Brazilian. Se não me engano esse conjunto custava algo em torno de 120 euros. Com esse dinheiro, eu pago os extras, como TV por assinatura, internet, telefone, do meu apartamento compartilhado com Alice em Berlim.

— Não posso aceitar! — eu estendo a sacola de volta pra Edward que cruza os braços me olhando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais estranha do planeta.

— Bella, isso não é um presente. Lembra da sua calcinha perdida? — eu balanço a cabeça concordando e ele continua. — Eu a encontre no bolso da minha calça jeans rebentada de um lado. Acho que no calor do momento, lá no camarim isso aconteceu e eu me senti mal por estragar uma de suas peças favoritas por isso te comprei essa duas peças novas. E o sutiã é um bônus caso eu venha estragar alguma outra peça sua. — ele se aproxima de mim e beija minha testa. — Eu espero que você goste da cor. Eu fiz o meu melhor já que eu estava totalmente por minha conta.

— Obrigada! — eu encaro seu lindo rosto com a barba fazendo uma sombra cobre quase indo para o loiro, lábios levemente avermelhados nem carnudos e nem finos demais. E noto seus olhos verdes agora estão mais para o cinza-esverdeados, olhando diretamente para mim. Ele é tão bonito! — Eu tive uma ideia! Sente-se na cama e espere por mim.

Pego a sacola e me dirijo ao banheiro, fecho a porta, tiro minha camisola e calcinha rapidamente, deixando-as no chão mesmo. Coloco as peças novas, ajustando cuidadosamente o sutiã que parece ser delicado em toda a sua transparência. Saio andando lentamente, parando numa distância pequena a frente de Edward que me olha aturdido enquanto rodopio e ao ficar de costas para ele, inclino o bumbum levemente, voltando a ficar de frente para ele.

— Gostou? — ouço ele engolir em seco e ao olhar para sua calça posso notar um certo volume que não estava ali antes de entrar no banheiro.

— Linda! — ele estende os braços para mim, me convidando a me aproximar dele. Tão logo eu estou perto, seus braços me envolvem pela cintura e ele beija minha barriga. — Eu senti saudades dessa sua pele. — seus beijos ficam cada vez mais molhados me excitando de tal maneira que eu acho que vou estrear essa calcinha nova.

— Era essa a surpresa? — eu digo arfante com os beijos cada vez mais ousados de Edward em meu corpo.

— Não. Estamos bastante atrasados para a o lugar pra onde vamos. Lá está a surpresa. — ele diz contra minha pele.

Ainda sentado na beira da cama, Edward retira minha calcinha com cuidado, levando até o chão e passando por cada perna minha logo em seguida. Ele joga sobre a cadeira do lado oposto da cama e ela cai perfeitamente lá. Depois o sutiã tem o mesmo destino. Novamente, ele olha para meu corpo nu de forma voraz. E sinto ele me pegar em seus braços e me jogar na cama caindo bem do meu lado para tomar um de meus seios em suas mãos, sugando o mamilo com força, sua língua circula meu bico fazendo-o enrijecer. Eu gemo e ele geme de satisfação ao saber que suas carícias me enchem de tesão.

Sinto-o se afastar rapidamente, mas não olho para saber o por quê muito perdida no eco das sensações que seus lábios causaram em minha pele. Ouço o barulho do cinto sendo desfivelado, a calça jeans indo ao chão. Logo Edward está pairando sobre mim, me olhando com aqueles olhos hipnóticos.

— Hoje eu quero sentir seu gosto! — ele começa a percorrer do caminho dos meus seios até meu sexo com beijos, primeiro sugando um mamilo e depois o outro. Em seguida deixa um rastro de beijos, suas mão afastam minhas fendas, agora molhadas. Seus braços enlaçam minhas coxas, passando por elas, fazendo meus quadris descerem mais, fazendo assim com que seus lábios alcancem o centro pulsante e suplicante no meio de minhas pernas.

Eu fecho meus olhos. Nunca ninguém tinha feito isso antes e muito menos dessa maneira tão sensual. Sua língua circula meu clitóris e sua boca o suga me fazendo ter espasmos cada vez mais violentos. Meus gemidos se tornaram gritos e meus olhos ainda estão fechados. Eu digo o seu nome de forma entrecortada, pois não consigo formular nenhuma frase. O prazer vem como ondas que atravessam meu corpo direto para o meu coração. Chego a sentir falta de ar de tanta excitação. Logo sinto meus pés começarem a ficar dormentes e sei que meu clímax se aproxima. Minhas mãos agarram o lençol abaixo de mim na tentativa vã de não flutuar de tão leve que meu corpo está depois do orgasmo poderosíssimo que Edward me infligiu.

Ele se posiciona entre minhas pernas sorrindo para mim de forma presunçosa porque sabe que ele é o motivo do meu corpo estar tremendo nesse momento.

E sem nenhum indicativo, ele entra em mim, indo fundo. Uma estocada firme. Edward aproxima seu corpo do meu, fazendo com nossos corpos fiquem colados enquanto investe seus quadris investem contra os meus. Ele beija meu pescoço, sugando levemente. E sussurra em minha orelha esquerda me fazendo arrepiar.

— Você é muito gostosa, Bella. — ele dá chupões cada vez mais longos abaixo da orelha. — Eu quero você só pra mim. — ele beija meu pescoço, meu queixo cruzando para o outro lado do pescoço. — Eu senti muitas saudades tuas, minha Bella. — ele falava contra meu rosto, afastando meus cabelos e me beijando ardentemente. — Não quero ficar longe de você nunca mais. — ele praticamente sopra contra meus lábios. Gememos juntos quando ele intensifica seus movimentos.

Ele alcança o seu próprio orgasmo mas continua investindo contra mim esperando que o meu venha logo em seguida. Eu fecho os meus olhos e pela segunda vez essa manhã sinto o prazer fazer com que me esqueça de respirar.

Depois de nos acalmarmos, Edward sai de cima de mim parando bem ao meu lado com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Bem, agora vamos comer os muffins de chocolate que eu trouxe e depois vamos nos aprontar bem rapidinho para sairmos.

[…]

A surpresa que Edward tinha preparado era me levar até o local que ele costuma a treinar arco e flecha. O local era um parque com um espaço para treinamento de arco e flecha, indo West Hollywood e passando Bervely Hill até Century city. O local se chama Rancho Park Archery Range. Edward ficou me apressando para virmos antes das 11 da manhã. Mas ao olhar para placa com o horário de funcionamento, vi que está escrito que eles abrem das 6 ás 10 da noite. Por isso olho para o lado do motorista com meus olhos estreitados para um Edward sorridente que estava se fazendo de desentendido. Ele tinha alugado um carro especialmente para esse dia e isso nos dava a privacidade que precisamos. Fico imaginando até quando teremos paz da imprensa e de quem o conhece e o para para pedir autografo. Até agora nunca fomos perturbados por nada disso apesar de algumas pessoas sorrirem para ele ao andarmos pelo campo a caminho do local de treinamento. Pode ser que apenas o conheçam já que ele treina aqui.

Ao nos prepararmos, ele me ajuda a colocar o protetor de braço e uma aljava pendurada nas costas sendo que Edward usava a dele na cintura. Ele diz que se sente mais confortável assim. Me senti como a Susana Pevensie e tão entusiasmada por finalmente experimentar algo que eu sempre desejei desde criança.

Ele treina sua pontaria, e eu olho para ele admirada. Tão concentrado se preparando para acertar e acerta na mosca. Meu arqueiro! Meu amante, meu namorado!

_Namorado?! Eu, hein? Veremos..._

Meia hora mais tarde, é a vez de Edward me ajudar a experimentar atirar pela primeira vez. Ele me ajuda a preparar o arco e nos posicionamos na frente do alvo. Alinhados ao meu lado, posso ver uma fileira de pessoas atirando também pela primeira vez.

Edward se prepara para me ajudar com a postura para atirar. Para minha primeira vez, ele se coloca atrás de mim, sua cabeça quase sobre meu ombro e seu hálito soprando na minha orelha me deixando atordoada por alguns segundos mas volto a me concentrar.

O primeiro tiro não funcionou e vimos a flecha cair a nossa frente sem impulso algum. Mas sou encorajada a não me envergonhar e seguir em frente com mais algumas tentativas. Lá pela décima tentativa, a flecha finalmente acertou a ponta do alvo. Mesmo que não tenha sido glorioso, foi maravilhoso.

[…]

Enquanto descansamos comendo sanduíches debaixo de uma árvore, o telefone de Edward toca. Ele olha pra mim e sorri antes de atender.

— Kate? Oi! … sim mas você pode falar, sem problemas! … Pois é … Isso é maravilhoso, eu vou adorar com certeza! … Claro!Vai me ajudar muito com um problema, pode ter certeza … Se quiser eu posso arrumar algo na primeira classe para você pois é um voo longo … Sim, ela está aqui! … Quando você chegar em uma semana, eu prometo! … Não se preocupe … Manda um beijo para a mãe e para o pai. … beijos, tchau!

Ele guarda o celular no bolso e sorri para mim novamente. Seus olhos estão brilhando quando ele diz.

— Minha irmã está vindo me visitar semana que vem!

[…]

Na quarta, faltando 15 minutos para as 19:00, Edward me busca em meu quarto de hotel para irmos visitar e conhecer finalmente Rosalie e Emmett. Afinal Edward tinha decido mesmo ter Rosalie como roommate.

Eu me sinto nervosa com esse encontro pois me sinto meio que obrigada a agradar ou fazer uma boa impressão. Como se tivesse indo a casa dos pais do namorado pela primeira vez. Edward está sempre sorrindo quando percebe meu nervosismo e sempre coloca suas mãos sobre meus ombros para uma pequena massagem de conforto.

Quando abrem a porta do apartamento, me deparo com um rapaz alto, talvez mais alto que Edward, quase 2 metros de altura. Forte com os ombros retos feito cabides. Tem um porte invejável até pra mim que ás vezes ando curvada. Seus olhos azuis estão tão sorridentes quanto seus lábios.

— Ei Edward! Você deve ser a Bella. — ele estende a mão para mim. — Você é real! — ele dá passagem para passarmos por ele e fecha a porta atrás de mim. — Pensei que era fruto da imaginação fértil do meu brodinho aqui. — ele agarra Edward violentamente para um abraço de lado. — Já que ele andava muito carente um tempo atrás. — eu ri alto olhando para Edward para ver sua reação.

— Tem pessoas que não andam 24 horas por dia pensando em sexo, Emmett! — Edward pega minha mão e andamos de mãos dadas até os sofás da sala.

— Humpf! — Emmett olha para Edward de lado, sorrindo de forma irônica. — Não me diga? — Edward e eu sentamos lado a lado no sofá de 3 lugares enquanto Emmett senta-se na poltrona de um lugar ao lado da nossa.

— Até parece, Edward! — eu resolvo entrar na brincadeira. — Quem não te conhece até acredita. — Emmett dá uma gargalhada e eu olho de soslaio pro meu lado para encontrar um Edward muito vermelho com sorriso amarelo e a cabeça baixa.

— Te conheço há dois minutos e já gosto de você! — Emmett comenta sorrindo para mim.

— Estão sentindo um cheiro de queimado? — Edward pergunta de repente e eu imediatamente sinto o cheiro de algo como um bolo que queimou.

E nós três vemos um pouco de fumaça vindo pelo corredor. Emmett se levanta num pulo e começa a quase correr seguindo pelo corredor e nós vamos atrás preocupados. Ele está indo em direção a uma porta no fim do corredor e que eu imagino que seja a cozinha.

Quando entramos, nos deparamos com a sempre linda e maquiada Rosalie Hale, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, um avental xadrez por cima de um jeans, regata branca básica e o que me espantou mais foi que seu rosto está sem nenhum resquício de maquiagem. Mesmo assim, ela continua bonita como sempre. A pobre tem o semblante cheio de frustração.

Para quebrar o gelo e não deixá-la sem graça, eu me adianto e me apresento.

— Oi, sou Bella! — estendo minha mão e ela aceita sorrindo meio sem graça.

— Oi, Bella, eu sou a Rosalie. — ela então olha para Emmett e para Edward ainda mais sem graça do que seguntos antes. — Eu não queria que nos conhecêssemos nessas desastrosas circunstâncias e eu espero que me desculpe. Eu estava assando uma torta de frango que a nossa cozinheira tinha deixado para o jantar. Ela só trabalhou até ás 4 da tarde hoje.

— Você tava "cometendo" um jantar, Rose? — Emmett pergunta antes de cair na gargalhada e entre soluços continua. — Logo você que nem sabe fritar um ovo? — e ele se curva sobre os joelhos de tanto rir. Nesse momento, Rosalie joga um pano de prato nele mas nem o abala.

— Cara, você não perdoa nem sua namorada, hein? Tsc, tsc, tsc... — Edward diz tentando disfarça o riso e forçando uma expressão de reprovação.

— Não se preocupe com isso Rosalie. Eu posso perfeitamente fazer algo para nós se você me disser onde guarda as coisas na cozinha.

— Ah não, Bella! Você é visita. — Rose toca meu ombro para tentar me dissuadir de cozinhar. Mas estou decidida.

— Eu adoro cozinhar, Rose, e pra mim, vai ser um prazer.

Os rapazes vão para sala assistir algo com muito ação na TV, nos deixando sozinhas na cozinha. Inspecionando os armários, encontrei um pacote de espaguete fechado de 500 gramas. Jogamos a torta queimada no lixo. Escolho fazer eu mesma os pães para acompanhar meu espaguete com um molho suculento de tomates de verdade e almondegas caseiras que eu mesma quero preparar. Essa é uma das minhas receitas preferidas.

Enquanto eu sovo a massa de pão, Rosalie corta os tomates para me ajudar já que vai tudo para o processador.

— Você gosta dele, não é? — ela olha para mim sorrindo. — Seus olhos brilham quando ele fala com você. — eu sorrio me sentindo um pouco encabulada, mas percebo que Rosalie é direta porém confiável. — Desculpe...eu não estou querendo parecer indelicada, nem nada, eu só...

— Eu entendo, Rosalie. E sim, eu gosto dele. Mas por favor, não comente com ele pois ainda não falamos sobre isso. Estamos indo devagar. Prometa Rosalie?

— Só se você me chamar de Rose. — ela me lança um sorriso radiante e depois coloca tudo que esteve picando dentro do copo do processador. — Sabe, ele vai me matar por dizer isso, mas acho que ele também gosta de você, afinal ele fala de você desde que te encontrou no aeroporto.

Eu não respondo nada. Mas sei que tenho um sorriso se abrindo em meu rosto. Então ele pensou em mim desde aquela época? Eu também pensei muito nele. Sempre curiosa, sempre acompanhando notícias mesmo que fantasiosas da imprensa. Eu olho de volta para Rose, pois sei que ela está me encarando, esperando por uma resposta.

— Eu pensei, como todo mundo, que ele estivesse namorando com você e também como eu não tinha nenhuma informação de contato, eu não mantive muitas esperanças apesar estar intrigada com ele.

Eu coloco a massa dentro da tigela de inox, cubro com pano molhado e olho para Rose novamente, séria de repente, pensando se revelei demais sobre o que sinto. Afinal eu mal a conheço. Mas algo me diz que posso confiar nela.

— Obrigada por confiar em mim, Bella. — Rose diz sorrindo para mim de forma encorajadora. — As pessoas nessa cidade não costumam a ser muito sinceras, sabe? E você é tão aberta, tão calorosa que me faz lembrar da minha família em Nova York

— Você é de lá? — ela assente em um rápido movimento de cabeça pra cima e pra baixo. — Nós vamos tocar lá.

— Quando? — ela parece empolgada.

— No começo de julho, em duas semanas para ser mais exata.

— Ai Bella, acho que estaremos divulgando o filme pela Europa com Edward e Emmett pela América Latina. — Rose tem um expressão pensativa. — Eu tinha olhado a minha agenda essa manhã e para mim foi uma surpresa que os produtores executivos da saga tenham exigido que Edward e eu viajássemos juntos. Eu prefiro mil vezes ir com Emmett mas contrato é contrato. — ela toca meu ombro me fazendo uma breve massagem. — Eu adoraria ir ver sua banda e de quebra visitar meus pais mas infelizmente não vai dar.

— Eu entendo, Rose. Não se preocupe com isso. Você ainda pode me assistir aqui mesmo em Los Angeles ou em Seatle no meio de Julho.

— É verdade! Acho que vou no seu próximo show. — ela veio me ajudar a fazer as bolinhas de almondega. — Eu sei que é prematuro, mas eu gosto de você.

— Eu também Rose. — eu sorrio para ela. — Os amigos de Edward são meus amigos também.

— É... você gosta mesmo dele então. — Rose sorri e eu apenas me volto para a minha tarefa de enrolar as almondegas de cabeça baixa sorrindo para mim mesma.

[…]

— Nossa senhora! Hummm mano, você tem que casar com ela... — Emmett gemia ao passar um pedaço do pão no molho que tinha restado no prato. Esse já é o seu segundo prato de espaguete pelas minhas contas.

Edward sorri de olhos fechados saboreando as últimas garfadas do terceiro prato de espaguete.

— Não é assim, não brodinho. Primeiro o cortejo, depois namorar morando juntos e depois um noivado bem longo. — ele pisca para mim e para a Rose e volta a fechar os olhos. — Pão de batatas divino, molho de tomates divino, tudo divino. — Edward diz abrindo os olhos para olhar diretamente para mim em meus olhos. — Há algo mais que eu você não possa fazer?

— Não sei assoviar, por incrível que pareça. — eu não desvio meus olhos dos dele.

— E engordar também pelo o que posso perceber pois se você cozinha assim divinamente todos os dias e consegue manter um corpo normal há esperança para as coisas impossíveis no mundo. Eu mesma tenho que malhar muito para manter a forma atlética. — Rose diz antes de morder um pedaço de pão e mastigar muito devagar. Ela não comeu tanto quanto os rapazes a nossa frente. — eu ri alto antes de responder.

— Ah Rose, eu posso não engordar mas também não perco nem uma grama. E tenho certeza que maioria dos jeans que você tem não entrariam em mim nem que eu deitasse na cama com esse quadrilzão que eu tenho. — Emmett e Rose riem juntos e Edward engasga.

— Eu acho o seu corpo lindo Bella! Não deve mudar nada, nadinha! — Edward estende a mão até a minha e a acaricia.

— Também acho o seu corpo muito bonito. — Rose diz sorrindo.

— O seu também é Rose. — eu retribuo o sorriso. — Sabe, Alice diz a mesma coisa. Ela é minha roommate em Berlim. Ela diz que tenho sorte por não engordar. Ela corre todos os dias de manhã e vai para todos os lugares de bicicleta para dar conta dos jantares dos fins de semana que eu costumo a fazer. Eu também costumo a pedalar pra qualquer lugar por lá mas por motivos totalmente diferentes.

— Então está explicado o seu corpo. — Rose diz piscando para mim logo em seguida. — Mas porque não os transportes públicos? Eu fiquei morta de vontade de experimentar quando estive por lá.

— Eu gosto de economizar para poder viajar nas férias e Berlim é muito bem servida de espaçosas ciclovias. Sou bolsista e trabalho meio período em uma galeria de artes no centro de Berlim, além de vários outros bicos. Quanto mais eu puder economizar, melhor. — E eu fico pasma diante dos olhares de estranhamento dos três sobre mim.

— Seus pais não te ajudam não? — Emmett pergunta antes bebericar seu vinho.

— Só se for inevitável ou uma emergência muito grande. — eu dou de ombros. — Eu entendo que se eu tomei a decisão de sair de casa e ir para outro país então eu tenho arcar com a responsabilidade que vem com a minha decisão, não é?

Eles todos concordam com as cabeças. E eu vejo Edward me olhando com os olhos tão verdes quanto as folhas das árvores depois da chuva. Eu me perco por alguns momentos olhando-o também. _O que será que ele está pensando?_ Ficamos nos olhando por mais alguns segundos antes de sermos interrompidos pelo pigarrear de Emmett.

— Ai ai ai, casal 20! Vão ficar aí o dia todo com cara de bobos a noite toda ou vão nos ajudar a tirar o prato para irmos atacarmos logo a sobremesa?

Sorrimos um para o outro e nos levantamos com nossos pratos indo em direção a cozinha.

[…]

Quando chegamos em meu quarto. Edward logo me ataca sem me dar chances de ao menos fechar tirar os sapatos. E pela manhã, tenho a impressão de que fizemos amor a noite toda, pois sinto o meu corpo todo dolorido pela manhã. E o pior é que dormimos somente duas horas pois ás 8:30, Edward levanta tão rápido quanto um raio, me beija e sai mancando enquanto coloca o outro tênis.

Então me lembro que Edward disse que prefere dormir em meu quarto porque evita os paparazzi que ás vezes aparecem ou espreitam na frente de seu hotel e o meu por ser um hotel simples se torna um lugar menos óbvio para fãs e colunistas de site de fofoca.

Eu aproveito para dormir um pouco mais pois a noite, tenho que passar o som com a banda no estúdio improvisado na garagem da casa dos pais de Ben. Teremos show quinta, sexta e sábados em clubes diferentes.

Durante a tarde, eu uso o pouco de tempo que tenho para olhar a minha tese, tentar melhorar a tabela de referências e bibliografia. Está quase pronto para a segunda revisão do meu orientador.

Edward compareceu ao meu show de quinta, mas voltamos para o meu quarto de hotel porque estávamos cansados. Tomamos um banho juntos e ao deitarmos, dormimos instantaneamente.

O mesmo aconteceu na Sexta, mas dessa vez, Edward estava me esperando sentado no banco branco que fica no corredor aberto, quase como uma varanda, do meu quarto. Entramos e conversamos lado a lado na cama até adormecer.

No show de Sábado, Rose e Emmet aparecem no clube e eu os cumprimento. Edward ainda não havia chegado e eu fico procurando por ele de cima do palco. Eu preparei um cover da música Good times, Bad times da banda Led Zeppelin especialmente para o meu arqueiro, porque sei que é uma de suas bandas favoritas. Seguro a haste do microfone ainda tentando encontrar o rosto de Edward entre as pessoas lá em baixo.

"_Nos dias da minha juventude, me diziam o que significava ser um homem"_

Finalmente, vejo Edward caminhando em direção ao palco e parando ao lado de Rose e Emmett. Eu sorrio para ele e pego o microfone tirando-o da haste e me aproximo mais da beira do palco olhando diretamente para eles.

" _Agora que eu alcancei aquela idade, eu tentei fazer todas aquelas coisas_

_como melhor eu conseguisse. Não importa o quanto tentei,_

_meu caminho sempre encontrava aquele velho aperto._

_Tempos bons, tempos ruins, você sabe que eu tive uma parte._

_Quando minha mulher fugiu de casa por causa de um homem de olhos castanhos,_

_Bom, eu ainda não importava."_

Ao cantar o refrão, as pessoas abaixo do palco me acompanham, inclusive Edward, fazendo um bonito coro. Isso me enche de satisfação e eu me empolgo mais em andar pelo pequeno palco e jogar meus cabelos pra lá e pra cá batendo cabeça durante o solo de guitarra de Nick.

Ao terminar, todos os membros da minha banda começam a recolher as caixas e os instrumentos. Eu recolho meu pandeiro e meus pedais de efeito de voz, microfones e cabos que não acabam mais. Levamos tudo para a pequena van de Nick, estacionada na entrada de carga, na parte de trás do clube. Eu vi Edward indo para o bar com seus amigos enquanto eu recolhia os últimos cabos.

No camarim, eu pego um casaquinho leve de malha preto que eu trouxe em minha bolsa e ajeito meus cabelos enquanto olho no espelho que peguei em minha bolsa. Ouço a porta se abrir e me volto para trás para ver Garrett entrando e deixando a porta atrás de si semi-aberta. O que com certeza é uma surpresa pois eu esperava por Edward.

— Oi, Isabella, tudo bem? — Ele caminha na minha direção trazendo em suas mãos um arranjo de rosas vermelhas e eu quero que um buraco se abra sob meus pés para que eu suma dali agora mesmo.

— Oi, Garrett! — eu não consigo parar de olhar para aquele arranjo. _Meu Deus, o que ele está pensando? — _Isso aí é para mim? Mesmo? — eu aponto o arranjo ainda incrédula.

— Sim! Não é assim que costumam a fazer com a estrela principal do teatro depois do espetáculo? — ele abre um sorriso preguiçoso e eu me obrigo a sustentar seu olhar. Ele me entrega então o arranjo e eu olho para meus pés me sentindo mais sem jeito que palhaço de circo mambembe. — Você fica tão bonita assim quando está corando. Não deveria se envergonhar de nada. — sua voz está mais perto e quando eu olho para cima, vejo que ele está bem próximo, eu não o tinha visto se aproximar. Ele está bem na minha frente e do jeito que é alto e tem ombros largos, não consigo ver nada atrás de seu corpo,e isso inclui a porta que é por onde eu gostaria de fugir. Ele toca meu rosto e acaricia minhas bochechas. — Você merece muito mais. — seus dedos agora passeiam por meus lábios e ele se aproxima mais. Eu tenho que impedir seus avanços já.

— Olha, muito obrigada pelas flores, Garrett. — eu me afasto dele, caminhando em direção a minha bolsa pegando-a. — Você é muito gentil, mas você precisa saber que eu estou com Edward. — seus olhos estreitam e o sorriso some de seu rosto. — Me diz que você realmente não tinha percebido isso?

— Bem, eu não tinha como ter certeza, afinal, não temos amigos em comum e não sabemos muito um sobre o outro. Mas eu estava disposto a descobrir. — eu me viro para o porta que está estranhamente escancarada. Eu tenho certeza que Garrett não a tinha deixado assim. — Eu perguntei pro Cullen sobre vocês dois e ele se fez de sonso para o meu lado por isso vim aqui hoje tentar a sorte. Desculpe, Isabella.

— Tenho certeza que se ele se fez desentendido foi por causa da sua própria postura, Garrett. — eu olho totalmente séria para ele. — Mas tudo bem, eu aceito as suas desculpas. E eu espero que você aceite minha amizade! — caminho para a porto e paro debaixo do portal de madeira velha. — Eu preciso ir, Garrett, obrigada mais uma vez pelas flores. — e eu vou caminhando corredor a fora em direção ao bar para encontrar Edward.

Quando vejo Rose no bar, procuro imediatamente por Edward e noto que Emmett também não está lá. Ao me aproximar dela, vejo seu semblante preocupado.

— Onde está Edward?

— Oh Bella, ele foi até o camarim te buscar mas voltou de lá rapidamente cuspindo marimbondo e saiu pela porta do clube resmungando que ia sair daqui para não fazer uma besteira. Emmett foi atrás dele para saber o que estava acontecendo e eu fiquei aqui para te esperar. — Rose está um pouco impaciente pois olha para mim, olha a nossa volta e para porta de entrada.

— Eu quero matar o babaca do Garrett. — eu digo entre os dentes.

— E essas flores? — ele diz apontando para o arranjo.

— São suas! — eu entreguei antes que eu esmague as pétalas de tanta raiva que eu estou sentindo e as coitadas das rosas não tem culpa alguma. — O que ele costuma a fazer quando fica assim? — eu olho para a entrada do clube esperando Emmett entrar com Edward a qualquer momento.

— Bom, ele costuma a beber até cair, mas faz muito tempo que não o vejo assim.

Fico alarmada com as últimas palavras de Rose. E angustiada, corro para porta de entrada saindo do clube, olhando em todas as direções, para encontrar Emmett voltando com uma carranca, chutando uma lata imaginária. Quando ele me vê, apressa seus passos e eu pergunto quando estamos frente a frente.

— Pra onde ele foi? — eu estou segurando minhas próprias mãos esfregando-as nervosamente.

— Eu não sei. Ele só disse que queria ficar sozinho. Ele estava vermelho de raiva. Achei até que se ele ficasse mais nervoso começaria a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas. — eu olho imediatamente para Emmett surpresa em ouvir sua piada mesmo num momento como esse e ele está com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Acho que ele nunca vai deixar de ser assim. — O que aconteceu afinal, Bella?

— Uma merda de mal entendido! — eu olho nos olhos de Emmett e ele sente minha apreensão.

….


	7. Capítulo 7

Eu quero agradecer a Siobahn por ter betado mais uma vez o capítulo e também a Izabel Cristina pelos novos comentários.

O semestre da minha faculdade já começou então eu vou postar mas não com a mesma rapidez de antes. Vou fazer o meu melhor para me equilibrar entre os trabalhos acadêmicos e as fanfics que escrevo.

Boa leitura!

**P.O.V Edward Cullen**

* * *

Abro os olhos devagar me sentindo meio confuso.

_Oh, meu Deus, que dor de cabeça infernal!_

Levo uma de minhas mãos à cabeça porque dói até para pensar. Eu fecho meus olhos novamente sem acreditar que eu bebi até cair de novo, em menos de um mês. E me sinto subitamente envergonhado.

_Quantos anos tenho?__Dezesseis?__E__só isso explicaria ficar tomando porres como se não__existisse__amanhã._

Tenho que tentar lembrar os fatos que antecederam esse meu estado lastimável. Abro os olhos novamente para perceber que essa não é a minha cama. Pois é o colchão é mais duro. Os cobertores que me envolvem são floridos e um tanto bregas. Os papéis de parede lembram essas decorações inspiradas em folclore mexicano.

_Ah, ok! É o que quarto da Bella._

Me sinto aliviado. Eu não me perdoaria se... E sinto o corpo da minha morena enroscado ao meu, as pernas dela nas minhas, os braços dela repousando em meu peito junto com sua cabeça, cabelos emaranhados cobrindo o seu lindo rosto. E eu estou nu e muito suado com o calor do corpo dela e acho que também por causa do álcool que estava em meu corpo ou ainda está.

Pouco a pouco, de olhos fechados novamente, as lembranças vão surgindo em minha mente. Eu me lembro de ter visto aquele filho da puta do Garrett dando em cima de Bella e tentando beijá-la e ela não tomou uma postura. Lembro de sair da boate cego de raiva e Emmett me seguindo e eu pedindo para ficar sozinho.

_O que aconteceu a seguir? Anda, Cullen, lembra, lembra... Talvez se eu tomasse um café..._

Então me lembro que parei num bar próximo dali e pedi DryMartini uma dose depois da outra até que já não sentia mais minha língua. Sai do bar, mas não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu enquanto eu perambulava pela rua. Ainda de olhos fechados eu forço minhas memórias mais um pouco e me lembro de Bella me dando banho. Eu a agarrei no chuveiro e nem sei de onde tirei forças porque eu mal sentia meus pés. Nós fizemos amor ali mesmo debaixo d'água. Minha sobriedade começou a voltar depois do banho e de ter gastado energia expulsando um pouco do álcool através dos poros.

Estamos nus nessa cama porque fizemos amor mais duas vezes antes de cairmos no sono. Não era para eu acordar com essa dor de cabeça dos diabos. E pior, sem lembrar de parte da minha noite. Bella está comigo agora e é isso que importa. Com o Garrett eu me entendo depois. Só não dei uma boa surra nele ontem porque não posso me envolver em escândalos. Por outro lado, perambular completamente bêbado e delirante pelas ruas de Los Angeles num sábado à noite é um convite para as páginas principais dos jornais e revistas de fofocas. E então me lembro finalmente do pior, fui abordado por alguns paparazzi enquanto tentava pegar um táxi na frente do bar.

_Jane vai me matar! Jane vai me matar!_

De repente meu telefone pessoal começa a tocar baixinho. Sua campainha é crescente então em minutos começará a fazer um estardalhaço. Eu procuro esticando meu pescoço para além do travesseiro e o encontro no criado-mudo ao meu lado. Atendo sem olhar o visor.

—_Quem incomoda? —_eu digo com minha voz rouca por causa da garganta seca.

—_Edward? Graças a Deus! Eu pensei que você estivesse perdido ou morto em algum beco sujo por aí, ainda mais depois das fotos que saíram nos jornais e revistas hoje. —_era Jane Volturi. Mas não parecia com raiva e sim preocupada e agitada. —_Afinal, onde você está?_

—_No quarto__da minha namorada! —_ainda consigo ouvir um suspiro de surpresa do outro lado da linha.

—_Namorada? Desde quando? —_Ouço seus dedos tamborilarem em cima de alguma superfície perto do telefone, mas provável que seja uma mesa. E antes que eu pense em responder, Jane me ataca com uma outra pergunta. —_Não me diga que é uma dessas modelos "barra" garçonete "barra" atriz. Pois essas só estão interessadas em publicidade e podem muito bem "vender" detalhes de sua vida pessoal depois que terminarem, Edward. Será que custa ser cuidadoso?_

—_Ué, eu fui tão cuidadoso que você nem sabia que eu estava namorando. —_sinto Bella se mexer e vejo que ela está acordando. Ela olha para mim e me dá um sorriso fraco que eu retribuo sem demora. —_E ninguém sabe Jane, eu gostaria que permanecesse assim._

—_Você gostaria, mas e a sua "namorada"? Ela também compartilha das mesmas ideias? Você brigou ontem? Já não estou gostando nada dessa garota, está te envolvendo em brigas e..._

—_Jane, por favor! —_eu tomo uma grande quantidade de ar para me acalmar e não mandá-la para o inferno, pois ela está fazendo minha dor de cabeça piorar. —_Tudo não passou de um__mal-entendido__e já foi esclarecido. Eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e você não está ajudando em nada. Eu sei que minha vida privada e minha vida profissional agora são quase a mesma coisa, mas dessa vez eu gostaria mesmo de ter privacidade até mesmo de você. Minha namorada... —_eu olho para Bella que está me encarando com os olhos arregalados, mas está calma. —… _bem, ela não é envolvida com cinema, nem teatro e muito menos televisão então, eu não quero vê-la envolvida nessa loucura de paparazzis só por minha causa. Eu não quero que ela seja importunada por repórteres e fãs enlouquecidas e tenho certeza que nem ela. Será que você pode manter__tudo isso bem discreto do jeitinho que só você sabe fazer? —_Eu acaricio os ombros nus de Bella com a ponta do meu polegar.

—_Bom... Verei o que posso fazer. —_ela diz depois de um longo tempo muda. Achei até que ela tinha desligado._— Vou me reunir hoje com __os assessores de imprensa e relações-públicas. Pode deixar __comigo! Mas pelo amor de Deus, Cullen, não me esconda mais coisas como essa._

—_Claro... Jane. Tchau!_

_O que será que ela quis dizer com "Você brigou ontem"?_Eu penso intrigado, pois nem cheguei a brigar ontem. Bella sobe um pouco para me dar um beijo leve nos lábios.

—Humm, namorada, é? — ela sorri para mim.

—Claro! A não ser que você tenha alguma objeção... — eu encaro seu rosto um tanto amassado por ter acabado de acordar. — O quê? Não vai me interromper? — agora começo a perceber que alguma coisa nela mudou drasticamente. Ela nunca dormiu enroscada comigo antes e nunca foi tão doce. — Sério? Não vai mesmo ter um surto de independência e nem fugir do assunto? — eu olho para Bella pasmo. — Quem é você e o que você fez com Isabella Swan? — ela ri.

—Deixa de ser bobo! — Bella me dá um beijo estalado novamente. — Estamos juntos há quase três semanas, mas já nos conhecemos há mais de seis meses. Eu... Gosto de você e você de mim e eu confio em você porque até agora, você foi sincero comigo. Eu ainda estou trabalhando esse medo de me envolver, mas não vou brincar com os sentimentos dos outros no processo. Não vou ficar te enrolando, Edward, porque você não merece por isso eu não tenho nenhuma objeção em ser sua namorada, afinal pra mim isso é apenas uma convenção, um rótulo para os sentimentos. Eu sou sua. Eu quero ser sua. — ela me beija outra vez, mas estou sem reação. Ainda me custa acreditar que ela mudou tanto em tão poucas horas.

—O que provocou essa mudança súbita? — ela acaricia meu rosto e meus cabelos de forma tão meiga que chega a me surpreender. — Ou melhor, o que eu fiz ontem à noite para te deixar assim tão diferente? — me lembro, de repente, do lapso entre eu sair do bar e chegar aqui ontem. — Eu acho que só fiz coisas das quais posso me envergonhar. — eu me sinto mesmo envergonhado. Um verdadeiro moleque.

—Bom, eu vou te contar tudo que aconteceu quando te encontrei aqui no hotel deitado no banco de espera ali fora do meu quarto. Mas antes, meu bem, por que não comemos alguma coisa? — ela começa a se levantar e sem pudor nenhum caminha nua até o banheiro. — Acho que vou até a padaria da esquina comprar café para nós, alguns pães e uns muffins, ok?

—Sim, perfeito, amor. E aproveita para me trazer o jornal porque pelo que minha agente me disse, andei dando um show e tanto para os paparazzis ontem.

Bella caminha até mim e me beija como que para me consolar.

—Não se preocupe, meu bem, fofocas são ruins, mas são rápidas. Logo, logo serão substituídas por outras fresquinhas, você vai ver!

Bella toma o banho dela e vai para a padaria. E eu aproveito para tomar um banho também. E depois de refrescado e com menos dor de cabeça, eu me sento na cama para esperar pelo café fresco. Como não tenho nada pra fazer além chafurdar na vergonha, ligo a TV. Com controle na mão, começo procurar por notícias da noite de ontem pulando de canal em canal. Ao mesmo tempo, penso que não sou tão importante para que meus "escândalos" apareçam na TV.

Eu estava totalmente errado, claro, porque não demoro a encontrar um canal onde um a foto minha, todo torto, me escorando na parede perto da porta do bar onde eu estava ontem. Sou eu mesmo, curvado, quase caindo. Eu aumento o som para saber o que estão inventando dessa vez.

"_O astro de Heróis, Edward Cullen, foi visto, caindo de bêbado, nesse último sábado. Quem estava no local pode ouvir claramente que ele dizia,__antes de__ser ajudado pelo dono do bar a entrar em seu táxi.__— Garrett, filho da puta! Vou consertar essa sua cara feia. Maldito! Roubou minha namorada. Maldito! — Para quem não sabe,__o__Garrett__citado por ele__é Garrett Mcmahon, da banda Southern's Rock Seasons e da Blues Brothers Band. Cullen e McMahon são amigos de longa data. Fontes informaram que Edward andava frequentando o cenário underground de L.A para prestigiar o até então "amigo" e que na noite de ontem, estariam sua namorada Rosálie Hale e __o amigo do casal e ator, __Emmett McCarthy e Cullen em uma boate __menos badalada nos arredores de Los Angeles__ bebendo juntos. Não temos mais detalhes da razão da briga, mas com certeza houve uma. Será que Rosalie Hale tem um novo namorado agora?"_

—Meu Deus, dá pra acreditar nisso? — eu digo para mim mesmo indignado e no mesmo momento que Bella entra no quarto carregando três sacolas de plástico da padaria nas proximidades do hotel.

—O que houve? — ela coloca tudo em cima da minúscula mesa quadrada para dois, padrão em quarto de hotéis.

—As notícias, oras! No fim, acabou tudo sendo sobre Rosálie, coitada! Foi envolvida sem querer na confusão. Eles dizem que supostamente, eu briguei com Garrett por causa de dela, a minha namorada. E o melhor de tudo foi ter ouvido o maldito termo "fontes informaram..." — eu tapo o meu rosto com as minhas mãos num gesto de total exasperação.

—_Komm__hier, Schatz!__Bitte... —_ela sinaliza para que eu me junte a ela na mesa, pois já estava sentada separando os muffins e distribuindo os pães.

—O quê? O "Komm hier" eu entendi, mas o que você disse depois? — eu alcanço a mesa e puxo a única cadeira vazia do lado oposto onde Bella está. Imediatamente pego um pão e parto com as mãos mesmo mordendo um pedaço. Se isso que ela disso é alemão, até que não é tão diferente assim do inglês.

—Eu disse "Venha aqui, Querido! Por favor" em alemão. Desculpe por isso, mas de vez em quando sai. Imagine só, eu passei os últimos seis meses falando alemão todos os dias, salvo quando eu ligava para o Brasil e revezava entre o inglês e o português. Meu irmão, Seth nasceu lá e mesmo que ele fale inglês muito bem, ele prefere falar português comigo. — Bella leva seu café à boca e em seguida morde um pedaço do seu pão.

—Agora estou curioso, como se diz "Eu te amo" em alemão?

—Repita comigo_"Ich liebe dich!" —_e eu repito com ela palavra por palavra nossas vozes juntas. Eu toco sua bochecha apoiando minha mão em sua nuca e acariciando-a com o meu polegar. E me pegando de surpresa ela diz. —_Ich liebe dich auch_ (também)_! —_Seu olhar é tão terno e ao mesmo tempo quente, do tipo que aquece o coração.

[…]

Estamos deitados abraçados na cama. Bella tem cabeça pousada em meu peito, e ela desenha alguns círculos em minha barriga por cima da blusa. Eu quase sinto cócegas, mas estar assim tão próximos é tão bom que eu não quero mudar de posição.

—Bella, eu quero te pedir desculpas por ontem! Eu deveria ter pedido assim que acordei, mas eu estava morto de vergonha. Acho que você deve ter a pior impressão de mim agora. Aliás, todos devem ter depois de ontem.

—Shh! — ela levanta a cabeça para me encarar e seu dedo indicador pousa sobre meus lábios. — Em primeiro lugar, eu quero dizer que eu te entendo mesmo que isso signifique que eu não concorde com o fato de você ter tirado conclusões precipitadas sem tentar esclarecer o mal-entendido. Confesso que naquela situação em que Garrett e eu nos encontrávamos ontem, eu também teria ficado enciumada, mas não sou de perder a cabeça assim. Se você tivesse ficado mais alguns minutos teria visto que eu esclareci a situação de maneira diplomática com ele. E quando questionado se ele já não sabia disso, ele disse que você tinha bancado o desentendido ao falar sobre mim por isso ele não tinha certeza.

—Sim, é verdade! Mas ele também foi bem sonso em não deixar claro o por quê de querer saber tanto sobre você. Ou até mesmo, o que ele queria saber de fato. Ele nunca foi direto em suas perguntas, por isso achei melhor não ser direto nas minhas respostas também. Sabe, eu estou com raiva porque eu estou decepcionado com ele. Não que ele fosse meu melhor amigo, mas eu não esperava que ele ficasse tentando furar o meu olho na maior cara de pau. Afinal, ele nunca fez isso antes.

—Tenho certeza de que ele deve estar pensando quase a mesma coisa agora... — Bella se estica até minha boca para me beijar ternamente. Seus lábios são tão macios que eu até gostaria de prolongar o momento mais um pouco, porém sei que precisamos conversar sobre outras coisas. — Não fique guardando ressentimento. Vocês dois agiram como sonsos. Vocês ainda podem ser colegas, não é?

—Há uma razão para eu estar chateado com ele e por eu ter agido daquela forma ontem, Bella. — ela se acomoda nos meus braços me mostrando que ela é toda "ouvidos". — Eu tive uma namorada. Nos conhecemos há 8 anos, no meu último ano do ensino médio. Foi a primeira menina com quem quis passar mais tempo e que apresentei aos meus pais. Eu estava apaixonado e nessa época eu descobri que eu sou muito ciumento e possessivo. Acredite, eu não me orgulho disso. Namoramos dos 17 aos 20 e ela me incentivou muito a participar do teatro, entrar para um grupo amador, depois minhas primeiras audições em pequenas produções cinematográficas, seriados, etc... Emily é o seu nome. Apesar de tudo isso, eu era inseguro, pois viajava muito e ela tinha a faculdade dela. E então, no terceiro ano de namoro tudo desandou, ela começou a ficar muito próxima de um amigo, um cara chamado Sam, um conhecido em comum do nosso antigo colégio e que até aquele momento nunca tive nada contra ele, eu até gostava dele. Os dois andavam grudados, estudavam juntos, e quando ela vinha me ver nos sets de filmagem, advinha só quem estava lá com ela? Sam! Por causa disso nós discutimos muitas vezes, e eu fiz da vida dela e da minha um inferno porque eu ligava querendo saber o que ela estava fazendo toda hora. E dentro de mim eu tinha certeza que ela estava me traindo. Então um dia, quando eu estava indo para meu camarim depois de uma peça, eu os vi, exatamente do mesmo jeito que você e Garrett estavam ontem, mas eu perdi a cabeça e bati em Sam, que se defendeu. Fomos parar na delegacia, mas no fim não deu em nada. Dias depois Emily veio para me dizer que não tinha nada com Sam, e eu sei que ela foi sincera. Porém ela terminou comigo. E eu fiquei arrasado. — Bella olha para mim sem julgamentos em seu olhar, porém seus olhos estão arregalados como quem presta atenção num filme de suspense. — Tempos depois Emily e Sam começaram a namorar. Hoje vejo que era inevitável. Eu venho desde então tentando controlar meu temperamento, por isso eu fui embora ontem, pois eu não queria repetir os erros que eu cometi há cinco anos. É melhor cair de bêbado do que sair por aí socando os outros.

—Não sei se concordo com isso, mas... — Bella parece pensativa por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar. — Espera um minuto... Então eu sou sua segunda namorada? — ela tem um das sobrancelhas levantadas num sinal de contrariedade.

—Não, antes de você eu namorei uma amiga de minha irmã, Tânia, e ficamos juntos por um ano. Eu gosto tanto dela que nos tornamos amigos depois do término. Com ela foi mais tranquilo. Eu senti que eu consegui me controlar, mas não estava tão intensamente apaixonado quanto estive por Emily.

—É claro, foi seu primeiro amor. — seus dedos delicados acariciam meu rosto roçando em minha barba por fazer. — Eu também sou ciumenta, Edward, mas na maioria das vezes, eu guardo para mim mesma e não me faz bem nenhum, a raiva só ataca o estômago. Acho a melhor solução é mesmo obter o controle como você está vem tentando fazer. — ela lança seus lindos olhos castanhos para mim e eu me sinto perdido por alguns segundos. Acho que nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por ela. — Eu gostei do que você disse a sua agente. Eu realmente, não sei se estou pronta para ser publicamente sua namorada, quer dizer, eu não sei como poderia lidar com toda essa invasão de privacidade que a impressa promove contra celebridades. Você sabe, eu nunca busquei fama, mas sim, o contrário. Apesar de gostar de artes e música. Eu gosto da tranquilidade de poder sentar em uma cafeteria com meu livro favorito e uma boa xícara de chá por horas sem ser incomoda nas ruas de Berlim.

—Eu sei, _Schatz..._— eu sorrio para ela e ela se aninha mais a mim.

—Você aprende rápido, hein? — ela sorri e eu pego gentilmente fazendo com que ela olhe para mim.

—Isabella, eu não quero você se assuste comigo, eu prometo pra você uma coisa, que eu vou me controlar o melhor que eu puder. Eu vou te dar a liberdade que você precisa, vou confiar em você, mas eu também preciso que não me esconda nada e que seja sempre sincera comigo. Conversaremos sobre tudo antes de tomarmos as decisões.

—Claro! Isso eu também prometo a você.

—O que mudou desde ontem a noite que te deixou assim... Sei lá, tão meiga, tão doce e tão diferente?

—Depois que te procuramos em todos os lugares possíveis, desistimos e eu voltei para o hotel e me deparei com você deitado no banco aqui da frente, balbuciando algo. Eu consegui, ainda não sei como, trazer você comigo para o quarto, e enquanto tirava suas roupas, você me olhou, tão diretamente que eu fiquei surpresa. Você disse que me amava e que me amava muito. Eu fiquei sem palavras porque eu vi que você estava dizendo a verdade.

—Então, eu prefiro te falar isso sóbrio. Eu te amo, Isabella Swan! — e eu a puxo para mim tomando sua boca de forma apaixonada.

[…]

Os dias com em companhia de Bella passavam tão rápido. A imprensa ainda estava aqui e acolá pelos cantos de Hollywood, ás vezes me seguiam e por isso eu estava cada vezes mais cuidadoso quando precisava encontrar com Bella. Ela até me ajudou na mudança que fizemos na terça-feira. O que não passou despercebido pelas revistas e sites de fofoca. Pelo menos noticiaram "Amigos de Edward Cullen se reúnem e o ajudam a se mudar para a casa da namorada". Eu não tenho muitas coisas no hotel mesmo, somente malas, roupas, instrumentos e sapatos. O colchão novo eu encomendei e mandei entregar no dia que eu finalmente me instalasse no apartamento de Rosalie, cujo um dos quartos seria meu por algum tempo.

Como Bella vinha direto para o apartamento agora e passava os dias comigo, a imprensa, que eu nem sei como descobriu o endereço de Rosalie, ficava especulando quem seria a moça morena que frequentava a casa de Rosalie e Edward. Será que seria a namorada de Emmett McCarty? Somente uma amiga do casal? Eram tantas as especulações levantadas que eu até parei de ler o jornal. Contanto que não ficassem perseguindo Bella por aí, eu não me importava sobre as especulações.

Quinta feira era véspera da chagada de Kate para me visitar, o que me fez apressar minha mudança, pois seria melhor ter um lugar organizado para recebê-la. Rosalie chegou a convidar Bella pra ficar lá também, mas ela recusou, de uma maneira bem gentil, dizendo que não ficaria na cidade tempo suficiente e que provavelmente não voltaria a Los Angeles nas semanas seguintes. Nenhum de nós estaria em Los Angeles nas semanas seguintes. Rosalie e eu viajaríamos para a divulgação dos filmes, Emmett viajaria também com outro colega de elenco. Bella iria para Nova York com sua banda. Kate estava chegando em boa hora.

_Será que ela ia insistir com esse negócio de perseguir Garrett?__Eu sinceramente espero que não!_

Bella dormiu comigo e novamente fizemos amor até que nos demos conta de que precisávamos dormir para que levantássemos cedo na sexta-feira. Eu buscaria Kate, enquanto Bella faria um monte de coisas para um _Brunch_.

Rosálie se ofereceu para ajudar e Emmett fez uma de suas piadas sobre as qualidades desastrosas dela na cozinha.

[…]

Ao me ver Kate, corre em minha direção abandonando sua bolsa de viagem no chão antes de pular no meu colo._Ela se acha__tão__leve quanto__uma pluma._Eu penso sorrindo de leve ao pensar nas minhas pobres costas amanhã.

—Eu também estou com saudades, maninha, mas, por favor, desça porque eu não te aguento por muito tempo. — ela desce e pela primeira vez nessa manhã, reparo que seus cabelos não estão mais tão longos e sim com diversas camadas que emolduram seu rosto de anjo.

—Tá me chamando de gorda, seu nojento? — ela me dá um tapa no ombro que dói e eu gemo em protesto.

—Ouch, Kate! É que às vezes você se esquece de que eu não passo de um magrelo. — ela ri alto e eu não consigo resistir e começo a rir também.

—E magro de ruim, pelo visto, pois por falta de comida não é. — ela fala sorrindo para mim e vamos até sua bolsa que estava até aquele momento abandonada no chão. Eu a pego e caminhamos para fora do aeroporto, rumo ao estacionamento onde deixei o carro de Rose. — Edward, fiquei sabendo pelos jornais de uma história estranha envolvendo Garrett e você. — eu olho de esguelha para ela, totalmente sério. O assunto ainda é desagradável para mim. — Mas eu quero saber a história real.

—Você ainda está pensando em ficar com ele? — olho para seu perfil bem-feito e me pergunto o que ela viu nele.

—Sim, mas não é nada tão importante assim. Na verdade estou aberta a outras alternativas. — eu coloco a bolsa no banco de trás do Mini Cooper conversível e vermelho de Rose e abro a porta para Kate entrar. Dando a volta, entro e sento no banco do motorista. E então me lembro que esqueci algo importante. — Droga, esqueci de pagar o estacionamento. — Saio de carro. — Kate, você pode aguardar um pouco enquanto eu vou até o guichê automático?

—Claro!

Quando volto e sento novamente no banco do motorista, sinto Kate me olhando e ao encará-la, noto uma expressão especulativa em seu rosto. Enquanto manobro o carro, eu falo o que eu acho que ela quer saber.

—Não houve exatamente uma "briga" como a imprensa está noticiando por aí. Eu fui buscar Bella no camarim e deparei com uma cena estranha, fiquei puto e sai, pois se eu ficasse, tinha socado a cara de Garrett. Olha Kate, não quero estender muito o assunto, mas em resumo, não quero falar com ele e não sei se vou algum dia. Talvez depois que raiva passar...

—Humm... Entendo! — eu sei que isso a deixa chateada. Não por egoísmo, mas ela sabe que eu gostava muito de Garrett. — E então, você está namorando, hein?

—É! E isso é bem recente. E vou te contar como chegamos até aqui.

E então, enquanto dirijo para a minha nova casa, conto tudo que se passou resumidamente. E agora Kate sabe o motivo real de eu ter ficado tão chateado com Garrett.

Ao chegarmos no apartamento, Kate abraça Rose e eu a apresento a Bella. Logo em seguida, algo que eu não esperava acontece. Bella puxa minha irmã pela mão até o quarto de hospedes sendo seguida por Rose e se trancam as três lá.

_Deve ser coisa de mulheres, só pode!_

Ao longo do dia eu notei uma cumplicidade entre Bella e Kate, como se tivessem se conhecido a vida toda. Por duas vezes, tive a impressão que estavam planejando algo. Quando pergunto a Bella a respeito ela sempre faz cara de inocente e nega. Mas prefiro acreditar nela.

À noite, vamos todos assistir a banda de Bella já que ficaremos semanas sem nos vermos. Estamos em cinco, Emmett, Rose, Kate, Bella e eu. Depois da apresentação, que seria ás 20:00, combinamos de ir para uma pizzaria qualquer nos arredores.

Fico meio ressentido de não poder ficar mais próximo de Bella, não poder tocá-la e beijá-la em público. Nossa interação como casal fica restrita à minha casa ou ao seu quarto hotel. Senti dois ou três rapazes com olhares nada discretos em direção a minha namorada. Aquilo fez ferver meu sangue, mas eu continuei sorrindo para Bella e para os outros. Talvez eu não tenho enganado Kate que me conhece muito bem.

Procurei ficar perto do bar, ao lado de Emmett que também está tomando somente refrigerantes sem açúcar. Algo a ver com o treinamento de musculação que ele começou em preparação para as filmagens um longa de ação que começará no final de julho.

Bella, Kate e Rose estão conversando com Ben, o guitarrista da banda de Bella. Estão rindo e isso me faz feliz. Gosto de observar como se divertem. De repente, elas olham para porta e tanto Kate quanto Bella exibem um enorme sorriso. E acompanhando os olhares delas, eu deparo com Garrett parado na porta como quem procura por alguém. Usando aquele chapéu ridículo, camisa de botão e calça jeans apertada.

_Esse cara é um viadinho mesmo!__Cowboy de araque!_

Já me preparando para ir até lá, me levanto, mas sou impedido pela mão de Emmett no meu braço. Eu olho para ele e ele diz baixinho:

—Relaxa brodinho! Por favor, relaxa!

Eu olho novamente em direção as meninas e agora Garrett está entre elas sorrindo animado, mas observo que ele está olhando para Kate mais do que para Bella ou até mesmo Rose. E então Bella e Rose os deixam sozinhos conversando, e caminham até nós no bar. E diante da minha cara de poucos amigos, Bella sorri me desarmando.

—Ah Schatz, nem adianta fazer essa cara feia porque eu fiz uma boa ação hoje. Olhe só para a sua irmã. — ela aponta na direção de Kate que agora está sorrindo para Garrett. Os dois estavam com cara de bobos enquanto sorriam um para o outro. _Será possível que Kate era a mulher que o faria finalmente tomar jeito?_— Não vê como está feliz?

—Essa é a nossa Bella! Sempre pensando nos outros. — Emmett diz antes de puxar Bella para seus braços e dar um abraço apertando, mantendo-a junto de si. Há algo de fraternal nesse contato. — Agora vamos dar a imprensa algo do que se falar, hein? — ele pisca para mim logo depois de percebermos o flash da máquina de alguém logo atrás de nós. Nós quatro ficamos em alerta, mas então percebemos que é apenas uma pessoa comum com um celular comum. Mas não duvido nada que vá parar em algum site de fofocas algum dia.

Depois do show da banda de Bella, Kate avisa que e ia sair para jantar com Garrett em algum lugar sossegado. Então ficamos apenas os quatro novamente.

Saímos para a pizzaria, sempre discretos e sempre prestando muita atenção a nossa volta. Esse fim de semana seria uma despedida mesmo que temporária. De sexta até segunda de manhã, Bella e eu passamos todo o tempo que podemos juntos. E as noites fazíamos amor tão apaixonadamente quanto podíamos.

Segunda-feira foi um dia triste, fomos todos para o aeroporto, Bella ia para Nova York, Emmett para a Argentina, Rose e eu para Paris. Kate resolveu com Garrett que viajaria com ele e sua banda para os próximos shows e para se conhecerem melhor, então ela foi ao aeroporto se despedir de nós. Essa minha irmã não tem jeito, não me falou nada que tinha quatro semanas de férias e eu aqui pensando que ela ficaria só o fim de semana.

E os três dias em Paris foram tranquilos. E durante esses três dias, na parte da tarde para ela e tarde da noite para mim, eu falei com Bella via Skype. Ela me mostrava como estava vestida e mesmo com peças comuns, eu ficava louco só em lembrar de seu corpo sem nenhuma daquelas peças. Ela me contou tudo sobre o reencontro com sua companheira de quarto, Alice e seu namorado Jasper. A banda deste estava em turnê também e tocariam quase nos mesmos clubes que a banda de Bella.

Quando eu estava na Alemanha, em uma das entrevistas, perguntaram se eu sabia alguma palavra em alemão, e eu orgulhosamente me exibi dizendo que sabia algumas. Eu não sabia muitas frases, mas as que sei eu falei claramente. Perguntaram onde aprendi ou se foi somente para a entrevista.

—Aprendi com uma grande amiga minha que fala alemão. — eu disse sorrindo. E sorri mais ainda com a maneira como a imprensa parecia agora especular em cima de uma resposta enigmática.

Rose olhou para mim franzindo o cenho. Mas eu apenas dei de ombros. Durante aquela noite, Bella me ligou no Skype e me apresentou Alice. A primeira impressão que tive dela foi boa. Aparentava ser muito mais jovem do que sua real idade, muito espevitada e tinha um corte de cabelo moderno, sidecut bem raspado e do outro lado, comprido num Chanel assimétrico maior no queixo e menor na altura da nuca. Lembrava esses cortes undercut que revisitam a moda punk dos anos 80. Nem sou de reparar muito em cortes de cabelo, mas ultimamente esse tipo de corte estava em toda a parte, inclusive nas premiações onde eu estive.

—_Me conta Edward, você teria brigado mesmo com o tal do Garrett se tivesse chance naquele dia?_— Nossa! É tão direta e sem noção quanto Emmett.

—_Sim! Mas ainda bem que não cedi aos apelos d__a minha cabeça quente__._— eu sorri para ela.

—_É verdade! Afinal minha amiga aqui é apaixonada por você, seu bobo! E ela não vai a lugar nenhum. Pois eu a conheço muito bem!_— de repente, Alice foi atingida por um travesseiro e olho para trás para encontrar Bella rindo e se curvando de tanto rir.

Fiquei acompanhando a guerra de travesseiros das duas e lembrando que Kate e eu costumávamos a fazer o mesmo quando eu ainda morava com meus pais.

Os dias se passavam mais rapidamente enquanto eu podia ver e conversar com Bella quase todos os dias. Emmett também ligava para Rose e ás vezes, eles se viam via Skype também. Finalmente meus dois amigos resolveram se render a tecnologia.

As duas semanas de viagem de divulgação estavam quase no fim, e por último estávamos em Portugal, Rose e eu. Eu estava no camarim tomando água com gás e limão, quando recebi uma mensagem de texto. Número era de Kate porque o visor mostrava uma foto sua.

"Edward, sua namorada desmaiou no meio do show em um clube aqui em N.Y! Jasper a levou para o camarim. Será que você pode ligar pra mim assim que tiver um tempo livre? Não importa a hora, eu vou te esperar."

_Pronto! Não vou conseguir me concentrar na entrevista agora!_

Comecei a ficar apreensivo. O que significa que a banda dela deve ser a última a tocar já que lá agora são 2:30 da manhã e aqui 8:30. Não entendo o motivo de ter concordado com essa entrevista logo de manhã cedo. Comecei a suar tudo que eu não tinha suado desde que cheguei a Portugal. Tive que tirar meu paletó e colocá-lo sobre o espaço ao meu lado no sofá. Rose se aproximou de mim para que fossemos juntos para o estúdio. Mas reparou na estranheza da minha expressão.

— O que houve? — ela passava um lenço sobre meu rosto tirado de não sei onde. Eu estava suando muito.

— Bella passou mal num clube hoje. Desmaiou no meio de uma apresentação. Estou preocupado Rose. Eu...

— Calma Edward! — ela sentou-se ao meu lado, afastando meu paletó. — Não há nada que possamos fazer a essa distância. Eu sei que pareço fria, mas estou apenas sendo prática. Logo saberemos mais notícias, pois se lembre de que estaremos indo pra casa hoje à noite. — ela me abraçou por um tempo para me acalmar. — Agora venha comigo, meu bem! Eu vou dar cobertura hoje, não se preocupe.

….

* * *

O corte Sidecut e Undercut são esses usados pela Rihanna e Cassie. Acho que a Avril Lavigne também cortou assim.  
Eu acho o máximo, só não corto assim porque não tenho coragem, mas sempre existem alternativas, não é mesmo?

Comentem! Não tenham medo pois não mordo...rsrs


	8. Chapter 8

**P****.****O****.****V ****Isabella ****Swan**

Ao embarcarmos no avião naquela manhã triste de segunda-feira, todos estavam, de certo modo, ensimesmados. Não sei como é possível todos da banda sentirem quase do mesmo jeito, mas foi a impressão que tive. Até Tom, que normalmente era o mais quieto da banda, parecia estar mais quieto ainda. Eu estava com meus pensamentos longe, ainda em Edward e no tempo que ficaríamos separados. O meu lado racional pensava "O que são duas semanas e meia em comparação aos últimos seis meses separados?" Já o meu lado emocional e apaixonado só queria que estivéssemos juntos. Nem que fosse apenas para sentir o calor de seu corpo próximo ao meu.

Eu estava calada. Respondi uma ou duas perguntas que Rick me fez quando passei por sua poltrona rumo ao banheiro do avião. O estranho é que eu me sentia tão cansada...como se só agora meu corpo começasse a sentir os efeitos de toda a agitação do último mês. Já fazia um mês que eu estava nos Estados Unidos. E em mês e meio eu voltaria para a Alemanha. Como ficaria o meu namoro com Edward com toda essa distância entre nós? Teríamos que falar sobre isso em breve. Eu havia prometido que conversaríamos sobre tudo antes de tomarmos decisões sobre o nosso relacionamento.

A única coisa que estava me deixando mais alegre era saber que eu encontraria Alice esperando por nós no aeroporto. Ficaríamos todos no mesmo hotel. Não era bem um hotel e sim um hostel, um albergue. Nós pagamos pelas camas, e eu nem fiz questão de conforto. Seriam quatro beliches no mesmo quarto e no mesmo corredor mas num quarto com cama de casal, ficariam Alice e Jasper que fizeram questão de pagar um pouco mais. E por isso tínhamos um banheiro para nós, um grupo de dez pessoas juntando a banda de Jasper e a minha. Afinal, todos nós estávamos na mesma situação e Ben ainda estava pior porque ele e sua mulher, Ângela, agora tinham que se preocupar com a chegada do bebê enquanto se formavam em seus mestrados. Não sei como Ângela está se virando com os quase nove meses de gestação e todos os seminários que ela tem que montar antes de se apresentar para a banca de avaliação. Eu a ajudei bastante nos últimos seis meses, mas, mesmo assim, pude ver o quão difícil é acompanhar as aulas de orientação e trabalhar no documento final sentindo a dificuldade de uma gravidez avançada.

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que desembarquei em Nova York. E ainda distraída, não notei quando Alice veio me abraçar. Tomei um susto ainda maior quando vi Jasper logo atrás dela. Esses dois são um caso engraçado, pois começaram como amigos, cada um vindo de um país e culturas totalmente diferentes. Ficaram quase quatro meses até perceberem que os dois nutriam algo além de amizade um pelo outro.

— Bella? Você não me viu, não? — Alice estava com as mãos no quadril num gesto de deliberada indignação. E então eu vi. Os cabelos de Alice antes num comprimento médio, agora estavam num corte chanel, maiores em seu queixo de um lado e do outro nada. Raspado de forma que podemos ver a sombra de seu couro cabeludo. Um verdadeiro _Sidecut__._ Ela nunca usou os cabelos divididos de lado como agora.

— Oh, meu bom Deus! O que você fez nos seus cabelos, sua louca! — eu ainda não estava acreditando que ela tinha abrido mão dos cabelos perfeitamente ondulados e retos, num castanho médio sem química alguma para de repente, surgir com um corte tão revolucionário. E então eu notei Jasper abrindo um largo sorriso ao lado de minha amiga. Seus cabelos que batiam antes cacheados e loiros no pescoço, agora estava presos por um rabo de cavalo alto, fazendo um coque, mas ele sim tinha um corte _Undercut_, que vinham raspados de têmpora a têmpora. — Oh, Jasper, você também? — eu estava incrédula. Eles sorriram ainda mais diante da minha perplexidade. — Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu com vocês?

— Então você vai ter me contar sobre o seu misterioso namorado novo também, querida... — Jasper disse sorrindo ao me provocar descaradamente.

— Vocês o conhecerão em Seattle. — Alice me deu uma leve piscadela mas Jasper não percebeu ou pelo menos fingiu que não viu. — E então vão me contar sobre seus novos penteados ou não?

— Alice perdeu uma partida deNeed for Speed¹ e como tinha dito que se perdesse cortaria o cabelo num modelo que eu escolhesse, então ela cumpriu a promessa. — Jasper disse olhando para a namorada com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. E Alice fez um beicinho ao olhar para os próprios pés envergonhada.

— Tá, mas isso não explica o seu corte de cabelo. — eu disse cruzando os braços já irritada com o jeito petulante de Jasper. Afinal, Alice era a melhor jogadora de Need for Speed que eu conhecia.

— Eu quis ser solidário com a minha pombinha aqui. — Jasper disse pegando de leve no queixo de Alice, a puxando para mais perto beijando seus lábios suavemente. Então a virou de costas para ele e a abraçou por trás.

— É mentira, Bella! Ele gostou tanto do resultado do meu corte que quis fazer também. decidindo no último momento radicalizar ainda mais.

Jasper riu com gosto, de uma maneira bem debochada que só ele sabia fazer.

— E eu ainda pensei em tingir algumas mexas de azul. — Jasper disse olhando para Alice que lhe deu um tapa no ombro, se libertando de seus braços e ele riu mais ainda.

— Então, eu teria que mudar o seu apelido de cachinhos para punkito². — eu disse.

Alice riu e Jasper também. Todos rimos. Ben chegou com suas malas finalmente, seguido dos outros rapazes da banda. Todos se abraçaram e se cumprimentaram. Fomos todos para o albergue, como Jasper gostava de dizer.

O recepcionista, Jonas, um rapaz moreno e simpático, fez um pequeno tour conosco para mostrar a área de lazer comum, que tinha uma mesa de sinuca, uma outra de totó, mesas para os laptops, mesas com desktops, sofás e uma entrada para outra sala onde estavam uma TV de plasma grande e vários sofás distribuídos de maneira que todos pudessem assistir. As áreas de lazer do hostel obrigavam o convívio entre os viajantes que por ali passassem.

Na primiera noite, apesar de cansada, eu acompanhei o nosso grupo, liderados por Jasper, por um passeio pela cidade. O nosso hostel estava localizado na Astoria Boulevard, e á 5 minutos do metrô. Era uma curiosidade da maioria no nosso grupo usar o sistema de metrô e andar sem rumo, perdidos pelas ruas de Nova York.

Paramos em um bar comum, daqueles que ficam no porão de um prédio antigo. Para sentarmos todos em uma mesa foi um sacrifício, pois o bar tinha somente mesa para quatro, as mesas de canto com bancos de canto não cabiam 10 pessoas e o espaço lá dentro era um pouco apertado. Acabamos todos sentados apertados em dez cadeiras para uma mesa de quatro lugares. Quando Alice escolheu para mim um screwdriver, eu agradeci silenciosamente. Porém quando meu drink chegou, foi só eu dar uma pequena bebericada para me sentir completamente enjoada. Não sei se porque estava muito doce, ou se era algo com a vodca, afinal, eu não tinha bebido mais nada com vodca desde o porre onde acordei ao lado de Edward sem me lembrar de quase nada até hoje. Disfarcei e deixei o drink em cima da mesa, esquentando até derreter todas as pedras de gelo.

No dia seguinte, fui até o quarto de Alice para conversarmos pois não tínhamos conversado quase nada na noite anterior porque alguns rapazes beberam muito e estavam um tanto exaltados. Nos separamos quando alguns dos rapazes queriam ver shows de Stripers e Jasper, Alice, Ben e eu resolvemos voltar para o hostel.

Sentei-me na cama de Alice, mas logo fui deitando e pegando uma almofada confortável para colocar sob minha cabeça. Alice me olhou de forma estranha, pois estava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto ardendo em curiosidade. Seu entusiasmo só conseguia me fazer sentir mais cansada.

— Nossa, Bella, você parece tão cansada ultimamente... sempre foi de acordar cedo mesmo aos domingos e agora, toda vez que te vejo ou está deitada ou dormindo. Está tudo bem contigo? Tem se alimentado direito? — Alice se aproximou de mim, se sentando na beirada da cama e olhando bem para mim, como que para se certificar que eu realmente estava bem.

— Eu tenho comido maravilhosamente bem por todo o tempo que estive em L.A. Ainda mais quando Edward se mudou para o apartamento de Rose e eu cozinhava quase todos os dias. E para mim, é um prazer cozinhar e comer bem, Alice, você sabe disso.

— É só que você parece cansada, Bella. — ela olhou para mim de um jeito tão doce que quem visse a cena pensaria que éramos parentes. — E que história é essa do seu namorado se mudar para a casa de outra mulher?

— Eles são apenas bons amigos, e Rose namora com Emmett McCarthy. E eu preciso te dizer que em matéria de beleza, Emmett não perde em nada para Edward.

— Eu não sei não. Eu acho que ficaria nervosa se Jasper dividisse o apartamento com uma mulher bonita daquela. — Alice fez um bico ao olhar para as próprias pernas.

— Olha Alice, eu sou uma mulher ciumenta. Mas se eu aceitei namorar com Edward que é ator, eu tenho que me acostumar com isso. Digo, com essa coisa dele viver cercado de mulheres bonitas por onde for. Além do mais, Rose é minha amiga e eu gosto muito dela. Se tivesse que ter rolado alguma coisa entre eles, já tinha rolado. E não agora que Edward tem uma namorada.

— Eu sei que essa pergunta é meio clichê. — Alice me lançou um olhar tímido. — Mas como é namorar um cara assim como Edward? Quero dizer, uma celebridade.

— Ah, Edward é um cara super simples. Não é desses tipos com nariz em pé e que falam o tempo todo de seus trabalhos e como estavam bem em um filme ou outro. Detesto esses tipinhos arrogantes, mas Edward é diferente disso, ele consegue fugir do estereótipo que nós, pessoas comuns, fazemos de celebridades no geral. Ele é espirituoso e sempre tão sintonizado com que as pessoas sentem... E eu acho que logo, logo você vai saber como é isso, pois não vai demorar muito para a banda de Jasper arrumar um contrato com alguma gravadora.

— Ah, Bella... — Alice golpeou minhas pernas com uma pequena almofada que estava por perto. — Só você para ser tão otimista.

— Não é otimismo, é a verdade. Você vai ver!

—Como ele é com você? Ele é carinhoso? — eu apertei mais ainda a pequena almofada que ela tinha tacado em mim contra meu peito ao responder.

— Ele é carinhoso até demais. E é tão carinhoso que me contagiou. Você precisava ter visto Alice, a maneira com que ele me seduziu quando nos reencontramos foi tão envolvente que me senti que como se não houvesse escapatória. E depois daquilo, eu não consegui mais ficar longe. Ele parece ter um imã que sempre me atrai de volta pra ele. Aqueles lábios rosados, seus lindos olhos de cor indefinida e um sorriso de fazer qualquer mulher umedecer a calcinha... — e eu ainda me lembrava do gosto do seu beijo, do gosto de sua pele, as sardas graciosas nas costas e dos pelos macios em seu peito nu. Mas resolvi ocultar essa parte.

— Você tá apaixonada, Bella, isso é fato! — Alice olhou para mim sorrindo um sorriso largo e um olhar travesso me fez sorrir também.

— Sim! Isso eu não posso negar e nem quero.

**Duas ****semanas ****depois****...**

Estávamos todos no camarim. Jasper estava dedilhando sua guitarra ainda desplugada. Ben estava organizando os cabos e pedaleiras que ele geralmente usa. Tom estava carregando os pratos de sua bateria até o palco e voltando e com isso suava muito. A minha banda que fará o show de abertura, vai tocar primeiro, ás 23:30, uma hora e meia de show. A banda de Jasper é a atração principal e tocará por duas horas ás 00:40. O legal é Jasper e sua banda já estão se tornando conhecidos e eu nunca tinha estado em uma casa de show tão grande e com tantas pessoas.

Antes de subir no palco, eu recebi uma mensagem de texto de Kate dizendo que ela e Garrett estão na cidade e que vão dar uma passada por aqui depois do show da banda Principal de Garrett. Eu gosto muito de Kate e vê-la me deixaria muito feliz. Não amenizaria a falta que sinto do irmão dela mas me alegraria de uma maneira muito positiva.

Depois do meu show. Fui até o bar encontrar com Kate e Garrett exatamente onde ela disse que estaria na mensagem. Os cumprimentei, pedi um refrigerante para mim e acho que eles nem perceberam pois Kate está animada com a viagem a N.Y e conta detalhe por detalhe de sua estadia na cidade. Eles tinham acado de chegar, direto para o show da banda de Garrett em N.Y e já viajariam no dia seguinte para Houston e depois para a fazenda do mesmo em Louisiana para uma visita e merecido descanso dos dois.

Jasper, num ato de improviso me chamou ao palco para cantar um cover com ele. E me entrega um pandeiro meia-lua. Seria a última música, um cover de "Used to love her" do Guns N' Roses. A música começou e eu só queria saber de dançar enquanto batia o meu pandeiro com uma das mãos perto do microfone. Jasper se insinuava para mim com sua guitarra brincando um pouco. Vez ou outra dividimos o mesmo microfone. De repente, enquanto estava revezando entre bater o pandeiro nos meus quadris e minhas mãos, sinto uma tontura. Tento não cair e isso ainda não chamou a atenção dos outros. Mas uma segunda onda de tontura mais forte me derrotou e eu cai.

Acordei ouvindo um burburinho que cada vez ficar mais alto e nítido. Antes de abrir os olhos, ouvi Alice choramingando, Kate estava tranquilizando a todos. Eu finalmente abro os olhos devagar. E vi Jasper olhando para mim e percebi que estava deitada em seu colo, com a cabeça em suas coxas. Tentei levantar, mas Jasper me impediu e eu ainda me sentia meio tonta.

— Calma, Bella! Eu vou te ajudar e levantar. — Jasper disse ao passar a mão pela minha testa. Ao levantar ajudada por Jasper, reparei que estamos no sofá de dois lugares meio velho que fica no camarim.

— Bella, o que você bebeu hoje? — Alice perguntou se agachando a minha frente e tocando minhas mãos.

— Só refrigerante, Alice.

— E você comeu alguma coisa? — Jasper perguntou me abraçando carinhosamente.

— Eu... — eu me lembrei que não saí com os outros para comer pizza pois só a ideia da gordura do queijo e as rodelas de calabresa me deixaram um pouco enjoada. — Não! Eu esqueci de jantar.

— Tome isso! — Kate colocou em meu colo um pacote de balas de alcaçuz em formato de tubo. — Sua glicose deve ter caído porque esqueceu de se alimentar. — como eu continuava surpresa por ela carregar um saco grande de alcaçuz na bola, Kate deu de ombros ao falar. — São as preferidas do meu irmão, ele come muitas dessas quando está nervoso e eu esqueci de dar a ele quando cheguei.

Só pela referência a Edward, eu me senti novamente estranha. Como se algo estivesse faltando, e por pura carência dei uma mordida em um tubo de alcaçuz vermelho. Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, o telefone de Kate tocou e ela sem olhar já me entregou. Deve ser Edward.

— _Bella, está tudo bem, meu amor? Eu estou preocupado... — o tom voz de Edward está angustiado. _

— _Eu estou __bem __sim. Não se preocupe. — _Eu me lembro que ele tinha uma entrevista e eu espero que ele não tenha adiado por minha causa. Quando olhei ao redor do camarim, vejo que muitas pessoas já saíram. Acho que queriam me dar privacidade e ao meu lado estão apenas Kate e Alice e Jasper. — _E a sua entrevista, Schatz? Você foi?_

— _Sim. Assim que terminamos, eu peguei o telefone e liguei. Inclusive, eu liguei para seu telefone mas caiu na caixa postal direto. O que houve? Você bebeu hoje?_

— Eu tomei um refrigerante, mas esqueci de jantar porque simplesmente eu não senti a mínima fome. — Menti! — Mas assim que eu sair daqui, vou parar em alguma cafeteria 24 horas e pedir algo para comer. Me diz que eu não atrapalhei a sua entrevista?

Eu o ouvi suspirar antes de responder, parecendo mais um suspiro de resignação.

— _Pra ser sincero, eu quase não falei nessa entrevista. Rose assumiu tudo quando soube o aconteceu com você. Eu estava…meio que em choque, digamos assim. Eu tinha até preparado uma lista das palavras em português que você tinha me ensinado. _ — eu o ouvi rir um pouco do outro lado linha antes de ouvi-lo puxar o ar para continuar. — _Mas eu confesso que fiquei paralisado com a mensagem que Kate me enviou. Eu...droga, Bella, eu te amo muito! Você não faz ideia...eu pensei que tinha acontecido algo terrível. Isso é __horrível__, isso de falar coisas tão intensas ao tele…_

— _Eu também te amo muito. — _eu o interrompi percebendo agora que eu estava chorando. Meu rosto deveria estar todo borrado do rímel que escorria com as lágrimas._ — Muito, muito mesmo! É tão bom ouvir a sua voz, mesmo que seja pelo telefone. Eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você._

— _Eu também não, meu amor! Não se preocupe Bella, eu estou voltando, já estou com tudo pronto e vamos direto para o hotel pegar nossas coisas e o próximo vôo. Eu não vejo a hora de te ver, te beijar até deixá-la sem ar. — _ele ficou dois segundos em silêncio. — _Você está chorando? — _Ele não devia ter perguntado isso porque só então meus soluços ficaram ainda mais fortes. _ — Não chore, meu amor! Eu… — _pude sentir sua voz ficar embargada. _ — Eu não sei se… _ — ele abafou bocal de seu telefone com algo, acho que foi com sua mão, mas ainda pude ouvi-lo soluçar também. — _Bella, por favor, não se esqueça de comer, não quero te prender aqui por mais tempo. Vá comer! Mas não qualquer porcaria, um chá com um muffin simples já ajuda bastante._

— _Tudo bem, você tem razão, meu bem! Meu __estômago__ resolveu dar sinal de vida e está roncando. — _eu ri, pois estava mais calma agora e ele riu um pouco comigo. — _Eu vou pegar o voo da noite hoje para Sea__ttle__, então a gente se vê em dois dias?_

— _Na verdade em três porque eu ainda vou organizar algumas coisas em Los Angeles, pois tenho duas reuniões com minha agente. Mas em três dias serei totalmente seu. _

— _Se você me provocar dessa forma, eu juro que vou ser a primeira mulher no planeta a me __teletransportar__ direto para o seu colo. — _ele riu e eu soube que eu tinha conseguido dissipar nossa choradeira por hora.

— _Se você descobrir como, eu juro que estarei esperando totalmente nu para não perder tempo algum._

— _Edward, deixa de ser safado!_

— _Eu sei que você gosta! — _Rimos ambos, mas meu coração se apertou de repente, lembrando que ele ainda estava longe. Meus olhos umedeceram novamente. — _Agora é sério, meu amor, vá comer alguma coisa porque aí já está tarde. Não se esqueça que eu te amo e que estou com saudades. _

Eu pensei em algo para expressar meus sentimentos, lembrei de trechos de uma citação que gosto muito de um dos meus poetas favoritos, Fernando Pessoa. E a traduzi mentalmente da melhor maneira que pude.

— _Que queres que te diga, além de que te amo, se o que quero dizer-te é que te amo? — _do outro lado da linha, Edward estava mudo, e eu percebi que o deixei confuso. — _É Fernando Pessoa, um poeta português que eu gosto muito._

— _Hummm… eu achei lindo, lindo como você. Tchau meu amor, até quarta então!_

— _Tchau, Schatz!_

E eu comecei novamente a chorar depois que ele desligou. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo exatamente comigo, mas tinha me tornado uma verdadeira chorona nos últimos dias. E como me sentia cansada…como se tivesse lutado em uma batalha medieval. Fiquei ali, com o telefone de Kate em uma de minhas mãos que estavam estendidas sobre minha perna. E eu não conseguia me controlar. Não conseguia parar de chorar.

_Pare de chorar, Isabella, pare agora!_

Mesmo eu me encorajando a parar, eu não conseguia. Nunca chorei tanto em minha vida, nem pelo meu ex.

_Seria saudades dos meus pais, do meu irmão caçula ou do meu ateliê em Niterói?_

Eu ouvi a porta do camarim ser aberta, e ao olhar para cima, vi Jasper se aproximando e sentado ao meu lado. E eu nem tinha percebido que eles tinham saído. Abraçou-me apertado. E eu retribuí ainda chorando, logo sinalizei para Alice se aproximar também quando a vi parada com cara de choro.

— Abraço triplo! — eu disse entre risos e choro.

[...]

Acordei com Alice me sacudindo, eram quase seis da tarde, e eu nem acreditei que tivesse dormido quinze horas inteiras. E eu me sentia ainda tão cansada.

— Bella, pelo amor de Deus, essa é terceira vez que venho te acordar. Temos que ir para o aeroporto, esqueceu? Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você. Está dormindo mais que a cama. — eu resolvi abrir os olhos totalmente. Quase dei um pulo quando me lembrei de que minha mochila não estava devidamente arrumada. A minha mala grande tinha sido deixada no apartamento de Edward a seu pedido, e eu tinha trazido comigo apenas a minha mochila velha de guerra.

[...]

Eu tinha chegado a casa da minha avó Marie bem tarde, nós pegamos o voo das 21:30 e chegamos em Seattle quase uma da manhã. Alice e Jasper tinham me deixado de táxi em frente a casa de minha avó. Sua casa ficava em um condomínio aberto, no bairro Capitol Hill. As casas tinham todas os mesmo estilos e cores. Todas elas tinham as madeira de suas paredes externas pintadas de cinza e os detalhes das janelas e colunas pintados de brancos assim como as cercas baixas que separavam umas casas das outras. A casa da vó Marie tem três andares contando com um sótão que meu avô transformou em um quarto grande para o meu pai e que era onde eu dormia quando vinha para cá. Todas as casas do condomínio tinham um estilo vitoriano mas a da minha vó era a única com porta pintada de um vermelho vivo.

Assim era a minha avó Marie, sempre se destacando de alguma maneira. Ela nunca queria ser como os outros, sempre tinha um pensamento original para chocar ou conquistar admiradores. E quando jovem, ela se parecia comigo, ou poderia dizer, eu me pareço com ela quando jovem. Seus cabelos castanhos e longos até os meios das costas e sua pele entre um caramelo profundo e canela, lhe davam um tom exótico. Quase o mesmo tom de pele que o meu, um pouco mais escuro. Eu sou mais clara por causa da minha mãe que é loira e meu pai que também não puxou a mesma cor de sua mãe, ficando mais como meu falecido avô, Julian. Não é à toa que meu nome do meio é Marie, pois meu pai sempre me achou parecida com minha avó tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. Minha avó conservava os cabelos longos e cheios de camadas até hoje, mesmo que agora bem grisalhos. Ela adora viajar, só diminuiu o ritmo mas sempre que pode viaja para visitar meus pais no Rio de Janeiro.

Quando vó Marie abriu a porta para mim, foi logo me dando um abraço apertado, me puxando para dentro de casa. Ao fechar a porta, minha avó acariciava meu rosto e seus olhos pareciam examinar os mínimos detalhes. Eu sorria para ela, mas logo detectei uma expressão estranha em seu rosto e logo vi uma de suas sobrancelhas levantar. Se eu a conhecia bem, ela estava desconfiada de algo.

— O que foi vovó? A senhora está me olhando de uma forma estranha…

— Já disse que senhora está no céu. — ela sorria de forma enigmática antes de prosseguir. — É que você parece diferente… um namorado, talvez? Pois com certeza deve ter alguém metido nessa história.

— Sim, vovó! Eu te disse que estou namorando. O nome dele é Edward, se lembra? — Minha avó sempre teve boa memória, e o fato dela ainda estar me olhando estranho, me deixava intrigada.

— E ele é de confiança? Digo, é alguém com quem se possa contar se algo inesperado acontecer? — _Algo inesperado? Eu, hein? O que ela queria dizer com isso?_

— Eu acho que sim. Acho não, tenho certeza. — ela ainda me olhava com uma expressão de descrença. — Eu resolvi confiar nele e ele em mim. Afinal, todos sabem que eu não tenho raízes e ele é ator, por isso, confiança é a ordem do dia nesse relacionamento.

— Tenho certeza que sim! — disse ela pegando minha mochila e carregando escada a cima. Quando eu fiz menção de impedir, ela se esquivou. — Ah, Bella, por favor! Não sou feita de manteiga, posso muito bem carregar uma mochila. Venha, você deve estar cansada e é melhor ir dormir. Temos o dia de amanhã inteiro para colocar o papo em dia.

E eu fiz exatamente como ela disse. Passamos pelo andar onde ficar sua suíte e depois de mais lance de escada, estávamos no quarto do meu pai e que agora exibia paredes completamente brancas, bem diferente do papel de parede azul que esteve lá por longos anos. Eu apenas tirei o sapatos, dei beijo em seu rosto de deitei. E foi quando apaguei totalmente. Sorte minha que eu vestia legging.

Acordei e notei que alguém tinha puxado o blackout da janela acima da minha cama. Porém tomei um susto quando percebi, olhando para relógio do criado-mudo, que já eram quase cinco da tarde. Quatro e quarenta para ser mais exata.

_Meu Deus! Eu não dormi, eu desmaiei…_

Mas eu ainda me sentia tonta e cansada. Eu acho que nem se eu dormisse cem anos, eu não descansaria. Meu corpo parece ter sido moído. Uma cólica chata desde quando deixamos Nova York. Minha menstruação deve estar pra chegar e por isso minhas calças jeans estão me incomodando tanto, pois estão um pouco apertadas.

Olhei para mim mesma e ainda estava vestindo minha camiseta da banda Pearl Jam e a legging preta com que viajei ontem. Eu ainda estava decidindo se ia me levantar ou não, quando o som do WhatsApp soou no meu telefone. Era Alice perguntando se eu já tinha acordado e se Jasper e ela podiam passar por aqui. Eu respondi que eles podiam passar pois tinha acado de acordar. Como estava com o celular na mão, joguei o nome de Edward no google do navegador do meu telefone, pois a imprensa acompanhava quase todos os seus passos, se não diretamente, pelo menos por fotos tiradas em celulares de fãs. O primeiro resultado foi de um site mantido por seu fan-clube, onde as fotos de suas aparições pelo mundo apareciam na galeria de fotos. E lá eu o vi. Alguém tinha tirado fotos suas saindo do LAX³. Só assim para matar saudades. Olhei bem para sua foto, boné com o símbolo dos Rolling Stones, óculos de sol Ray-Ban aviador, cabeça baixa, olhando para os próprios pés, mas sorrindo, mesmo que timidamente.

_Oh__, __Deus__! __Eu __estou __com __tantas __saudades__…_

Quando desci as escadas sem nem mesmo me importar o quão descabelada eu estava, minha avó não se encontrava na sala. A sala era ampla e nela havia três ambientes conjugados, sala de estar, jantar e cozinha. Ontem a noite, eu reparei que vovó tinha pintado as paredes num tom de verde-claro, casando com outras num tom de amarelo quase próximo do verde-claro. Á noite, parecia não ter sido boa ideia, mas agora durante o sol da tarde, ficou realmente lindo e relaxante de se olhar.

Achei um bilhete na porta da geladeira. Tinha bolo de laranja no forno e café na garrafa térmica. Eu preferi puxar um dos bancos brancos e altos na frente da bancada e me sentar lá para comer porque seria mais prático de limpar. Mal dei duas garfadas no pedaço de bolo e ouvi a porta da frente abrir com minha vó entrando, carregando suas compras num saco de papel pardo, seguida de Jasper e Alice. Eles estavam falando. Verdade seja dita, somente Alice falava sem falar numa mistura de empolgação e nervosismo.

Assim que entraram todos, Alice me abraçou, depois Jasper enquanto minha vó foi para a pia depositar o saco de papel sobre bancada de granito. Ela ia guardando as coisas e Alice me enchia de perguntas.

— Bella, mas que cara amassada é essa? Parece aquelas pessoas que dormiram no ônibus!

—Alice! — Jasper a repreendeu bastante sério. Tem momentos que nem ele aguentava a espontaneidade de Alice.

— Foram umas quinze horas. Ela bateu o meu record de quando eu tinha uns 14 anos e dormia como se não houvesse amanhã. — Vó Marie disse com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios. Alice riu e Jasper riu mais ainda.

— Até parece que vocês dois não dormiram quase o mesmo tanto que eu. — eu disse empurrando Alice pelo ombro de leve.

— Nós acordamos ás 10:00 em ponto pois queríamos aproveitar o bom tempo por aqui, já que dias bonitos assim são raros. — Jasper disse.

— Por isso viemos aqui para ver se você aceitava passear com a gente. — Alice disse de forma sedutora.

— Ai Alice, desculpe, mas acordei com uma cólica chata e não estou com muita disposição para andar, não. Tenho medo de forçar demais e depois ela só piorar. Vocês precisam me desculpar.

— Com certeza! Para cólicas como essas, o melhor mesmo é deitar e descansar. — vó Marie disse ainda de costa para nós, lavando alguns legumes que estava separando para o jantar. Ela parecia alheia ao que conversávamos mas estava mais atenta do que eu imaginei. Alice olhou para mim com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e eu soube que ela também tinha achado estranho o termo "cólicas como essas", usado pela minha avó.

Eu mal me despedi de Jasper a Alice e me joguei na cama como se tivesse feito um esforço fora do comum. Dormi novamente com as mesmas roupas que usava ao acordar á tarde. Fui despertada pela minha avó me chamando para jantar. Só então percebi o cheiro bom que vinha da do primeiro andar e meu estômago roncou tão alto que eu fiquei com vergonhar de olhar para minha avó.

Ela tinha feito bife com batatas fritas e dois ovos fritos com a gema mole por cima do bife. Eu nem pensei duas vezes e ataquei meu prato e só reparei que minha vó me olhava espantada quando eu já estava quase terminando de comer.

— Bella, você não pode se esquecer de comer. Senão, sua pressão pode cair e você vai desmaiar. — vovó comia devagar, cortando seu bife de forma cuidadosa.

— Mas eu nunca tive problemas de pressão antes… — eu disse antes de tomar um longo gole num enorme suco de uva que ela tinha posto para mim.

— Porém não custa ser cuidadosa, não é mesmo? — ela deu uma piscada para mim. — Sabe, eu adorei esses seus amigos. Eles formam um lindo casal. Eu amei o sotaque britânico de sua amiga Alice e o sotaque dela faz um ótimo contraste com o sotaque do namorado. Ele tem um sotaque texano carregado que me lembrou muito o do seu avô Julian, que Deus o tenha. — ela fez o sinal da cruz beijando o dedão no fim. — Ele era alto e loiro como Jasper também. — vovó disse com um ar sonhador.

— Mas fala alemão melhor do que ela e eu juntas. Jasper vai se formar maestro no fim do ano. É um músico brilhante. Sabe, eu não entendo essa coisa que vocês tem com sotaque.

— Vocês quem, cara pálida? — vovó disse com uma seriedade fingida e eu tive que rir.

— Alice, Kate e você… — vovó parecia confusa e eu expliquei — Kate é a irmã de Edward e ela é fascinada com o sotaque sulista do namorado mas ela não percebe que o sotaque irlandês dela também deve intrigá-lo. Todos nós temos sotaque, tanto que para Alice, somos nós quem temos sotaque. Sotaque é um conceito relativo…

— E você sempre racionalizando. — ela sorriu para mim, e eu senti que o que parecia uma crítica era mesmo uma demostração de orgulho. — Então seu namorado é irlandês?

— Sim. — eu tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam por me lembrar dele. — E ele é lindo, vó, e não é só por fora, não, ele é lindo por dentro também. Ele é tão doce e romântico, tão carinhoso...ele praticamente me ensinou a ser mais carinhosa também. Me ensinou a demonstrar minhas emoções. E você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, vovó. Eu costumava a ser tão cautelosa com as pessoas…

— Se você diz, eu acredito! Mas quero dar uma boa olhada nele, pois os apaixonados enxergam com os olhos embaçados.

Eu apenas sorri com essa última frase da minha avó. Quando fui para meu quarto, liguei meu laptop sobre a cama mesmo. Estava esperando que pelo menos Edward estivesse no Skype. Ainda não entendo porque ele ligou para o celular da irmã e não para o meu quando ainda estávamos em N.Y. Enquanto o esperava entrar, naveguei pela internet buscando novas aparições suas. Com Edward, eu nunca precisaria contratar um serviço de detetives porque tanto pessoas comuns quanto paparazzis já faziam um ótimo trabalho.

E lá estavam fotos dele em um restaurante almoçando com uma moça morena cujo as fotos não deixam saber a identidade nitidamente. Na legenda da foto dizia: Edward Cullen e Siobhan Doherty.

_Siobhan __Doherty__? __Onde __será __que __eu __já __ouvi __esse __nome__?_

Em uma rápida busca no google, descobri que era cantora de uma banda de pop/rock irlandesa e tocava flauta e outros instrumentos de sopro. Em suas fotos, ela me lembrava um pouco a atriz Liv Tayler. Engraçado, mas Edward nunca mencionou ser amigo dela. Para dizer a verdade, eu quase não sabia quais eram as conexões dele no mundo artístico. Mas vê-lo naquelas fotos, almoçando com essa mulher como se fossem íntimos me fez sentir um ciúme para o qual eu não estava preparada. Acho que não é boa ideia eu ficar fazendo buscas sobre ele no google, afinal a imprensa sensacionalista adoram inventar notícias também. Resolvi não me prender muito nessas imagens, pois com certeza, deveria ser um encontro relacionado a projetos profissionais. Então, deixei uma mensagem de vídeo no Skype antes de desligar o laptop e apagar completamente.

Acordei mais cedo na manhã seguinte, feliz por pelo menos dessa vez, conseguir vislumbrar a manhã ensolarada. Porém, meu estômago é que não acordou com o mesmo bom humor do resto do meu corpo. Me sentia enjoada e eu nem tinha tomado água ainda. Tomei meu banho, esperando o enjoo passar. O banho ajudou um pouco, mas tive que usar sabonete neutro sem cheiro. Quando desci finalmente, eram 09:30 da manhã e minha vó estava sentada á mesa tomando um chá e lendo o jornal.

— Bom dia, vovó! — Passei por ela e fui direto para a geladeira. Servi um copo de suco de laranja para mim e voltei para perto de minha vó puxando uma cadeira perto próxima a ela.

— Que bom que hoje você acordou mais cedo. Sinal de que dormiu bem! — ela falou sorrindo para mim e depois voltando para seu jornal. — Isabella não…

Eu tomei um longo gole do suco, antes de perceber que minha vó tentava me impedir de beber. Mas já era tarde, pois na mesma hora que o suco desceu por minha garganta, o cheiro me embrulhou o estômago, o que me fez levantar e correr imediatamente para o banheiro, que por sorte estava bem próximo dali. Não sei de onde saia tanta coisa pois eu só tinha tomado um gole de suco. Um suco muito doce, diga-se de passagem. Fiquei ainda uns 5 minutos apenas apoiada de cabeça baixa na tampa da privada esperando sair alguma coisa mais. Eu tinha ouvido o meu celular tocar em algum momento, e concluí que minha vó não veio atrás de mim porque teve que atendê-lo. Logo ela entrou no banheiro e me viu deitada com o rosto no chão de cerâmica fria, que estranhamente me acalmava e eu podia pensar com clareza novamente.

— Era sua amiga Alice dizendo que ia passar aqui, sozinha, pois seu namorado estava ensaiando com a banda dele. E eu tomei a liberdade de pedir a ela para trazer um teste de gravidez.

— O quê? — eu me levante no mesmo instante que ouvi o que minha avó disse e a encarei.

— Sério que você nem desconfiava, Isabella?

Antes que eu pudesse responder uma nova onda de náusea se apoderou de mim e eu engatinhei até a privada novamente, despejando tudo o que tinha sobrado em meu estômago. Até mesmo o bolinho que comi em Nova York, eu acho. Senti a mão da minha avó acariciando minhas costas e impedindo meus cabelos de caírem todo sobre o meu rosto.

[...]

Eu estava sentada sobre a tampa da privada esperando o resultado do teste enquanto Alice andava de um lado para o outro, fervendo em ansiedade.

— Olhe novamente! Já se passaram os dois minutos e como esse é um teste com visor digital é o mais rápido.

Olhei para o pequeno visor. "Grávida. 5 semanas", estava escrito nele. Entreguei a Alice para que ela mesma visse. Eu estava tremendo. Meus pensamentos davam voltas e voltas.

_Como assim "5 semanas"__?__ Como eu não percebi antes? Edward sempre usou preservativos… Ah, Cristo! Aquela vez no camarim quando nos reencontramos. Justo a vez em que eu não lembrava de nada, a vez que eu não pude me controlar, totalmente abandonada __à minha própria sorte__._

Eu vi a dificuldade que Angela teve e tem ao estudar como bolsista em outro país e só não é mais difícil porque seu marido está ao seu lado. Eu escolhi essa vida totalmente independente e errante, sem muitos planos. É claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde a vida faria planos por mim. Como diz o ditato "Uma andorinha só, não faz verão". Edward é metade responsável também. Basta saber se essa andorinha vai querer ficar ou não.

Acho que fiz tudo no automático, mal ouvindo o que Alice dizia. Deitei na minha cama que agora parecia tão macia e tão convidativa. Fechei os olhos. Eu não sei se sou forte o suficiente para levar a vida dessa maneira, sendo mãe solteira, vivendo em um país que não é o meu e ambicionando um doutorado assim que eu terminar meu mestrado. A minha sorte é que esse mestrado está no final. É claro que eu estou pensando na possibilidade de Edward surtar e sumir. E agora eu entendo todas as indiretas da minha vó. Ela está preocupada que ele seja alguém com quem eu posso contar. Como ela sabia que eu estava grávida só de olhar para mim?

Talvez eu nunca contasse para Edward. Eu ainda tinha a opção de voltar para Alemanha sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ganhar tempo. Ou talvez eu não levasse a gravidez adiante. Talvez eu…

— Bella, você está me ouvindo? — Alice sacudiu a cama ao se sentar e eu despertei de meus devaneios.

— Desculpe, Alice, o que disse? — eu continei deitada mas estiquei um pouco o pescoço para que pudesse olhá-la mesmo com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

— Você vai contar ao Edward? O que pensa em fazer? Por favor não me diga que está pensando em tirar…

Então eu contei a ela tudo que eu estive pensando enquanto me perdi em divagações e parei de escutá-la. A boca de Alice foi ficando cada vez mais aberta. Porém ela não disse nada. Quem falou foi minha avó que vinha subindo as escadas até o quarto tão silenciosamente que eu nem tinha ouvido ela chegar.

— Isabella, você é minha neta e por vezes ás pessoas sempre nos acharam bem parecidas. Agora, até nossas histórias se entrelaçam. Uma história que se repete. — Alice e eu agora estávamos atentas. — Quando eu engravidei, a família do seu avô foi totalmente contra nosso relacionamento. E eu estava até disposta a criar o seu pai sozinha, em nenhum momento eu pensei em não passar pelo que passei. Peguei minhas economias que juntei durante anos trabalhando em uma madeireira e pensei em comprar um pequeno apartamento mais afastado do centro. Mas seu avô sendo ainda mais teimoso que eu, enfrentou a família e veio embora de vez para Seattle, tendo em vista que ficaria por conta própria comigo e seu pai. Compramos essa casa e eu te digo que não me arrependo nem um pouco das decisões que eu tomei. Lamento somente pela relação de seu falecido avô com a família que nunca mais foi a mesma. Eles tinham problemas com a cor da minha pele e da minha descendência indígena/mexicana. Por causa disso deixaram de conhecer Charlie. Então, meu bem, você deve contar para seu namorado que ele vai ser pai. Ele deve saber e o quanto antes soubermos sua opinião sobre isso mais tempo teremos para nos prepararmos para essa gravidez. Os tempos são outros e ele é a outra metade responsável por essa criança. Se ele não quiser assumir, a justiça tá aí pra isso e não vai ser o fim do mundo. Eu vou te ajudar no que puder.

[...]

Quando eu vi Edward caminhando pelo portão de desembarque naquela manhã de quarta-feira, meu coração disparou parecendo querer pular do meu peito. Senti o mesmo frio no estômago que eu tinha quando o vi depois de tanto tempo. Corri para ele, e beijei sua boca com sofreguidão. Toda a saudade e felicidade por vê-lo ali, bem na minha frente, sugiram fortes de uma vez só. Me esqueci que estava em um espaço público e acho que ele também, pois suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo livremente por conta do vestido estilo cigano de tecido leve que estava vestindo. Senti quando uma de suas mãos apertaram a minha bunda levemente por cima do tecido enquanto a outra estava entre os meus cabelos.

Então ele falou contra meus lábios ainda arfante depois do beijo.

— Preciso de você agora, Bella. Eu quero matar a saudade que quase me matou. Vem cá, meu amor! — ele me puxou para mais um beijo que dessa vez foi mais terno e tranquilo.

Resolvemos ir para o seu hotel deixar suas coisas. Mas, enquanto ainda estávamos no quarto, Edward me surpreendeu ao me jogar na cama me beijando de forma ardente, eu quase não tive como reagir além da paixão que ambos sentíamos. Suas mãos subiram meu vestido até meus seios e logo passaram por meus braços sendo lançados ao pé da cama. Não sei como, mas ele também não estava usando camisa. Sem parar me beijar suas mãos desceram fazendo pequenos círculos em minha barrida, depois apertando minhas coxas, e logo sua mão adentrou minha calcinha e seus dedos foram direto entre minha fenda já muito molhada. Arqueei meu corpo com o prazer que seus dedos proporcionavam ao alternarem entre massagear meu clitóris e estocar dentro de mim com rapidez. Eu gemia alto e de olhos fechados. Sua boca estava agora em meus seios. Eu gemi, pois era prazeroso mas um pouco dolorido. Meus mamilos estavam sensíveis.

— Ah minha Bella, eu senti saudades de ouvir esses gemidos.

— E eu...eu… senti sau...dades dos seus beijos… — eu arfava sentindo cada vez mais meu orgasmo chegando.

Quando meu orgasmo explodiu em todo o meu corpo me fazendo estremecer, Edward abriu minhas pernas ainda mais, sem nenhuma cerimônia, e se posicionou entre elas, pairando sobre mim, apoiando-se sobre seus braços, seu corpo ainda sim, perto do meu de maneira que nossa pele se tocasse levemente. E nossas peles estavam molhadas, com uma leve camada de suor sobre elas. Ele me penetrou bem devagar, definindo um ritmo lento mal parecendo se mover. Ele sussurrava meu nome e diz que me amava entre beijos. Nos declarávamos um ao outro aos sussurros. Seus movimentos não eram selvagens, eram cuidadosos e muito carinhosos. Logo, dessa maneira lenta, eu tive um orgasmo. Algo que eu nunca tive antes. Não foi tão intenso quanto o anterior, mas eu me senti flutuando. E então Edward se derramou dentro de mim e foi minha vez de beijá-lo desesperadamente.

Eu queria contar que eu estava grávida, mas acabei perdendo a coragem assim que olhei naqueles olhos verdes acinzentados.

[...]

Fomos almoçar com a minha avó. Ela foi cordial mas Edward sentiu que ela o avaliava, pois me disse enquanto minha vó tinha saído rapidamente para lavar as mãos, porém não sabia o por quê. Por outro lado, minha vó e eu sabíamos muito bem. Quando ela olhava para mim, eu podia jurar que ela me perguntava, através de seus olhos, a razão dele não saber ainda. E eu comecei a me sentir um pouco pressionada, porque de um lado estava Edward me dizendo vez ou outra que eu parecia estranha, distraída e do outro, minha avó e Alice dizendo que eu deveria contar.

Na quinta- feira, Edward e eu saímos com Jasper, Alice e Ben para jogarmos sinuca. Eu pedi um refrigerante e Edward arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas curioso mas nada disse. Eu mostrei as chaves do carro e ele pareceu entender que eu seria a motorista hoje e nos próximos dias. O velho fusca verde de minha vó, que foi do meu pai por um tempo antes de ir para a faculdade. Algumas poucas tiravam foto nossas discretamente, na verdade, fotos de Edward. Para todos os efeitos, ele estava apenas se divertindo com os amigos. Enquanto eu tentava uma jogada, alguém passou e jogou fumaça de cigarro na minha cara. E então eu senti o cheiro de whiskey e vodca no ambiente ao meu redor. Foi o suficiente para eu lagar o taco em cima da mesa e correr para o banheiro feminino que por sorte estava sem ninguém. Vomitei todo o refrigerante que eu tinha consumido, junto com a pizza que vovó assou para nós. Lavei minha boca e ainda me sentia fraca quando saí do banheiro. Tive que recostar na parede do corredor dos banheiros para me acalmar. Edward se aproximou de mim, colocou uma de suas mãos na minha testa e disse preocupado.

— Bella, você tá gelada! Vem, vamos embora! Eu nem cheguei a beber minha cerveja, por isso acho que dá pra dirigir.

Fomos caminhando para fora do bar, seguidos por Alice, que sabia do que se tratava. Felizmente ela não disse nada que me entregasse. Entramos no carro depois da explicação pobre de Edward sobre eu passar mal.

_Que ideia de __je__rico__! Ir ao um bar __com __cheiro de fumaça e cheiro de álcool no ar… lógico que eu passaria mal!_

Chegando a casa da vó Marie, saímos do carro em silêncio e caminhamos para dentro de casa. Eu tensa por saber que eu teria que contar a ele e o momento era agora. E ele sentindo minha tensão.

_Será que ele faz ideia que eu espero um filho dele? Não, acho __que__ não!_

Constatei ao olhar para ele e vê-lo com uma expressão confusa e preocupada. Passamos por minha avó que assistia TV na sala, a cumprimentamos rapidamente e subimos para meu quarto. Quando cheguei lá, tirei meus tênis rapidamente e me sentei na cama massageando meus pés. Como foi bom me livrar daquela porcaria apertada. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos repetidamente. E eu sabia que ele estava preocupado. De repente, ele se levantou ficando de frente para mim.

— Bella, você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou não?

— O que você quer dizer exatamente? — eu não tive coragem de encará-lo. Fiquei olhando para meus próprios pés ao invés disso.

— Você desmaiou em N.Y e disse que é porque esqueceu de comer. Qual é Bella? Eu sei que você gosta de comer e nunca pularia refeições assim do nada. Quando eu chego aqui, você parece abatida. Parece cansada todo o tempo. E está estranha, meio distraída, tanto está, que tive que chamar sua atenção várias vezes enquanto conversávamos. A sua avó me olha de um jeito estranho. Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, eu sei que está. Você passou mal no bar hoje. Pode ser que você tenha pego alguma virose, o que não é nada incomum. Ou você está gripada, ou... — ele tocou meu queixo fazendo com que eu olhasse para cima e o encarasse. — ...Você quer terminar comigo, é isso?

— Terminar com você? — agora quem estava confusa era eu. E ainda mais nervosa ao ver que Edward agora andava de um lado a outro alisando os cabelos freneticamente. Puxei-o pela barra da camisa para que ele voltasse a posição de antes. — Não! De onde você tirou esse absurdo?

— Ponha-se no meu lugar só um pouquinho. Eu fico duas semanas sem ver minha namorada por quem eu sou completamente apaixonado. Antes de vir para cá, abri uma mensagem no Skype onde você está visivelmente abatida e estranha. Quando te encontro no aeroporto, você está radiante mas ainda abatida. Quando fizemos amor, você parecia a mesma de antes mas logo depois ficou um pouco distante e pensativa. Parecia que sempre queria me dizer algo mas mudava de ideia por razões que eu desconheço. Eu não sei mais o que pensar, Bella!

— Tem certeza que não te ocorre mais nada? — eu estava incrédula com o fato dele ser tão perspicaz para sentir o que estava nas entrelinhas e não perceber o que era tão óbvio. Se eu quiser ser sincera comigo mesma, nem eu percebi o óbvio até ontem. Eu olhava para ele esperando que a ficha caísse mas ele balançou a cabeça negando.

_Lá __vai__! __Agora __é __a __hora__…_

— Edward, eu estou grávida!

…

* * *

Need for Speed¹ – é uma popular série de jogos de corrida para computador e videogames, publicada pela Electronic Arts.

Punkito² – Gíria usada em Vitória-ES para designar aqueles que só gostavam de Punk Rock nos fins de semana ou para chamar a atenção.

LAX³ – Los Angeles International Airport


	9. Capítulo 9

Obrigada a todos vocês que comentaram.

E eu gostaria de me desculpar por não poder postar com a frequência que eu gostaria,

mas acho que semana que vem eu vou conseguir postar novamente.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**P.O. V Edward Cullen**

Enquanto falava com Bella ao telefone, senti meu peito apertar. Ouvi-la chorar, partiu meu coração. Fiz uma força tremenda para não chorar junto com ela. Eu sei que demonstrar sentimentos é algo mais fácil para mim do que para Bella e por isso sei o quanto ela deve confiar em mim ainda estou preocupado com ela. Bella veste uma capa de independência, mas no fim, ela precisa que alguém cuide dela.

Eu também me segurei porque Rose estava ao meu lado enquanto eu falava com Bella. Quando eu senti meus olhos arderem ao ouvi-la soluçar, Rose olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados em expectativa. Sua mão acariciava meu ombro gentilmente me encorajando a continuar firme. E depois que desliguei, ela continuou ali ao meu lado, entendendo que eu estou em um estado emocional meio conturbado. E que qualquer coisa sobre Bella me afeta diretamente.

— Bella está bem? Afinal, o que houve? — Rose perguntou com seu rosto assumindo uma expressão preocupada que espelhava a minha.

— Bella passou mal porque esqueceu de jantar, mas já está melhor.

— Bella esqueceu de jantar? — Rose tinha uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas em incredulidade. — Aquela lá adora comer por essa razão isso soa, no mínimo, estranho.

— Eu juro que pensei a mesma coisa. — realmente, Bella não é do tipo que esqueceria de jantar. Aliás, era a primeira a lembrar de comer quando passamos um tempo juntos em Los Angeles.

— Será que... — Rose disse se levantando de repente, sua mão no queixo num claro sinal de que tinha chegado a uma conclusão. — Não... — e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado. — É melhor eu não me meter nessa história. — ela disse a última frase meio que para si mesma, tão baixo que fiquei na dúvida se ela tinha mesmo dito.

— Ai ai ai, Rosálie, o que foi? — eu me sentia exasperado.

— Não é nada! Fiquei pensando na minha agenda da semana que vem e na viagem do Emm logo depois que ele chegar. Vamos nos ver o quê, um dia apenas? Eu te entendo muito bem por estar sentido com a distância entre você e sua namorada. — ela olhou para mim meio que para reforçar o que dizia. Seus olhos não estavam sorridentes quando ela me sorriu. — Vamos! Precisamos pegar as coisas no hotel e ir direto para o Aeroporto.

[…]

Assim que chegamos em Los Angeles, haviam pessoas comuns tirando fotos nossas, algumas nos pararam para pedir autógrafo do "casal". Enquanto eu passei a segunda-feira em reunião com minha agente, Rose passou o dia com Emmett, pois ele teria que viajar na terça-feira para as filmagens na Austrália.

Eu assinaria dois contratos. Um para o filme de espionagem e ação onde eu contracenaria com Victoria Preston. Desisti de fazer o suspense psicológico que se passaria em Chicago. No primeiro filme eu interpretaria um agente duplo e Victoria interpretaria uma agente que seria o par romântico do meu personagem. O segundo filme seria uma comédia romântica comigo e Rosálie nos papéis principais, com a história se passando em Manhattan. Fiquei feliz de assinar para um filme com Rose, pois com ela me sentia literalmente em casa. Seria confortável trabalhar ao seu lado novamente, já que tínhamos gravado todos os quatro filmes da franquia Heróis em um ano, e o 2º, 3º e 4º filmes estavam em fase de pós-produção, pois usariam muitos efeitos visuais neles. Os efeitos especiais já haviam sido filmados anteriormente. Pelo menos, boa parte deles. O estúdio investiu alto nesses quatro filmes apostando sem saber realmente o resultado, se fariam sucesso ou não. O bom é que eles apostaram e acertaram. Era a primeira vez que um estúdio fazia algo assim. Nem que para isso, tivessem que fazer um marketing em cima do casal principal da trama, estarem juntos ou não na vida real. Eu espero que Victoria Preston, seja uma pessoa fácil e agradável de trabalhar porque não sei se aguento conviver mais de três meses com alguém mimado e mal humorado.

Logo ao entardecer, depois de chegar a extensa reunião, eu me lembrei que tinha Skype e que Bella poderia estar online. Fui para o meu laptop, esperei o programa abrir automaticamente. Mas ela não estava online. Havia um pontinho amarelo indicando que havia uma mensagem, e era uma mensagem de vídeo. Quando abri a mensagem, me deparei com uma Bella com olheiras, rosto mostrando sinais de cansaço. Parecia doente. Uma coisa é falar com alguém ao telefone, e ela te dizer que está tudo bem. Outra bem diferente é vê-la pela webcam e constatar que ela mentiu ao dizer que estava tudo bem. Pode ser que esteja gripada, o que não me surpreende nem um pouco, pois desde que chegou nos Estados Unidos, ela está pra lá e pra cá. Isso me preocupou muito.

Dormi muito mal a noite porque eu estava preocupado, e eu sei que Rose também estava preocupada com suas próprias coisas, pois mal nos falamos enquanto jantamos. Quem conversou muito comigo foi Emmett, que me falou de sua viagem e do quanto estava empolgado para o novo projeto. Ele não dormiu no apartamento, indo embora logo depois de jantarmos e eu acho que esse foi o motivo de Rose ter acordado tão mal humorada na terça-feira. Ela estava de cara feia e com o humor completamente azedo. Como não sou o Emmett, não quis cutucar a onça com vara curta.

Olhei a agenda do meu smartphone mais uma fez, pois eu sabia que tinha um compromisso no almoço, mas não lembrava o que era. Então eu vi que tinha um almoço com Siobhan Doherty.

_Ah, claro! Siobhan, da banda Stars. A conheço vagamente._

Eu me lembrava dela, pois de vez em quando nos encontrávamos nos bares da vida, pois para artistas de rua e músicos de bares, Dublin é bem pequena. Porém a banda Stars já não era banda de bar há muitos anos. Já estava famosa em quase toda a Europa, só não expandiu muito o seu público além disso.

Antes de eu viajar, a assistente de Siobhan tinha me ligado e depois me mandado um e-mail com uma ideia sobre um projeto de um filme musical falando que se passaria em Dublin, cuja direção ficara a cargo de Guy Smith, um diretor jovem e iniciante que tinha ficado famoso no circuito de festivais de filmes independentes e artísticos. Isso significava filmes menos comerciais. O próprio Guy tinha me ligado, através de Jane, logo depois da assistente de Siobhan também, me contando detalhes do filme que tinha idealizado.

Pelo o que ele disse, o plot do filme seria um musical com momentos dramáticos, outros românticos, porém o principal no filme era a música. Ela seria a protagonista e por causa dela que os personagens principais se encontrariam e se uniriam. E Guy tinha pensado em alguns músicos que tinham experiência com atuação, mas Siobhan me indicou, por eu ser irlandês, por eu ser músico além de um ator com experiência em drama, pois antes de trabalhar no cinema, eu fui ator de teatro, que por acaso tinha experiências em dramas. Encenei Édipo Rei, de Sófocles, por mais de um ano de Dublin á Londres. Assim como outras peças com temas parecidos. As tragédias gregas são minha paixão.

Meio-dia em ponto, eu me encontrava sentado à mesa, num restaurante italiano, na Sunset Boulevard. A escolha tinha sido de Siobhan, mas eu estava mais que feliz com a escolha porque me fazia lembrar de Bella. Ela sempre cozinhava algo do tipo para mim, e eu amava tudo que ela cozinhava. Minha morena linda, ás vezes cor de caramelo, ás vezes cor oliva e se tomasse sol, cor de canela.

Quando Siobhan entrou no restaurante e veio caminhando na direção da minha mesa eu tive uma boa impressão. Acho que vai ser legal trabalhar com ela. E ela é bonita, lembra muito Liv Tyler, até nos impressionantes e expressivos olhos azuis, mas sua pele é clara demais. E acho também, que seu tipo de pele não aguenta muita exposição ao sol. E Siobhan tem charme, é daqueles tipos de mulheres cuja beleza é delicada, mas incrivelmente magnética. Acho que se não estivesse completamente apaixonado, estaria perdido. Seria mais um na longa lista de seus admiradores.

Ela se sentou a minha frente na mesa e sorriu para mim. E sem mais rodeios falou sobre o projeto, que Guy a convenceu mostrando o roteiro e partes de um script da cena onde os personagens se encontram. Ela gostou do fato de ser uma multi-instrumentista no filme, e por isso pensou em mim, porque tinha visto algumas de minhas performances quando tocava com Tanya e Garrett anos atrás. E ela disse que teríamos que compor todas as canções da trilha sonora do filme e que paralelamente, ela pensava em fazer turnês para divulgar a trilha sonora e por tabela promover o filme também.

Me senti empolgado, porque esse seria o primeiro filme com um plot musical que eu faria, e bem mais artístico do que comercial, o que deixaria Bella surpresa e orgulhosa. Aceitei sem nem piscar, a proposta. As gravações começariam no fim de agosto e iriam até o fim de setembro, pois a produção queria aproveitar o clima dessa época em Dublin.

[…]

Avistei minha linda namorada em pé no saguão de entrada do aeroporto. Ela trajava um vestido estilo cigano longo e esvoaçante na barra. Parecia uma deusa ali parada me esperando. Eu senti tantas saudades dela. A primeira coisa que pensei em fazer quando ela se aproximou de mim foi beijá-la, pois eu senti saudades de seus lábios carnudos. Mas ao invés disso, fui agarrado. A segunda coisa que pensei foi em seu bumbum e não hesitei, apertei mesmo sobre o tecido. Automaticamente, minha outra mão livre foi parar no meio de seus volumosos e brilhantes cabelos castanhos. Eu tive saudades de tudo nela. Ela é minha! Minha Bella, minha amiga e minha amante. Ela é a minha metade. Eu precisava sentir seu corpo sob o meu, e me perder dentro dela.

— Preciso de você agora, Bella. Eu quero matar a saudade que quase me matou. Vem cá, meu amor! — eu a beijei mais uma vez, reparando que estávamos em um ambiente público e muitas pessoas começariam a olhar e me reconhecer e consequentemente tirar fotos. Por milagre ninguém tinha tirado fotos até agora.

Achei por bem, sairmos rápido dali. Fomos para o meu quarto de hotel. Eu não quis impor minha hospedagem a avó de Bella sendo que nem nos conhecíamos. Mas pelo o que conheço de Bella, talvez eu não use muito esse quarto.

Durante o trajeto, Bella estava quieta demais. Ela me olhava de soslaio algumas vezes, e quando era surpreendida sorria, mas não era um sorriso terno, era mais como se estivesse nervosa. Estranho! Reparando melhor em seu rosto. Há enormes olheiras e sua pele está brilhando demais.

Não falamos muito enquanto estávamos no elevador. Antes de entrar no quarto, eu a beijei novamente para senti-la, para saber se estava tudo bem e se não era tudo coisa da minha cabeça. E ao entrarmos, eu não resisti ao desejo de possuí-la ali naquela cama. Eu não pensei em mais nada além de seu corpo. Eu queria sentir que ela ainda era minha e que ainda me amava. Afinal, isso não podia ter mudando em três dias.

[…]

Ainda estávamos deitados na cama imersos em nossos orgasmos. Eu me sentia feliz. Eu queria estar com Bella o tempo todo e sinto que não consigo mais ficar longe dela. Minhas mãos passeiam languidamente por seu corpo suado enquanto ela está deitada de barriga para cima aceitando minhas carícias de olhos fechados.

— Bella? — eu pergunto quase sussurrando.

— Humm? — ela geme preguiçosamente à guisa de uma pergunta, sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

— Tem algo acontecendo com você? Por que anda tão abatida? — ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, seus olhos agora estavam arregalados. Ela abriu a boca uma vez, mas a fechou logo em seguida, tornando repetir o gesto mais duas vezes.

— Eu estava muito cansada nos últimos dias e passei metade do tempo dormindo. Não foi algo que eu pudesse controlar. Afinal, a rotina aqui nesse último mês tem sido muito mais agitada do que em Berlim, onde só faço estudar. Meu corpo precisava de descanso. — ela me disso isso olhando nos meus olhos. Apesar do que ela disse parecer sincero, eu senti que ainda havia algo me escapando ali. Mas resolvi mudar de assunto.

— Me diz uma coisa... Como é a sua avó? Eu preciso temer alguma coisa ou posso te acompanhar tranquilo? — eu beijei o ombro direito dela depois de perguntar.

— Minha vó Marie é um doce de pessoa. Ela tem a personalidade forte, mas seu gênio é tranquilo. Ela nem parece ter 75 anos, pois tem energia de sobra. Esses dias eu estive até pensando em pedir uma doação de energia de tão cansada que eu estava.

— Então tá! — eu sorri para ela, mas me sentia um pouco nervoso, pois sua vó seria o primeiro membro de sua família que eu ia encontrar nesse pouco tempo de namoro. — Agora, por que não tomamos um banho para irmos pra esse brunch na casa da sua avó? Sério, Bella, se continuarmos aqui, eu vou te atacar novamente.

— Só uma pergunta. — ela olhou para mim parecendo insegura, projetou os lábios para frente como quem pensa bem antes de dizer algo. Eu apenas concordei silenciosamente e ela continuou. — De onde você conhece Siobhan Doherty? Vocês são amigos ou algo assim? — ela não olhava para mim enquanto perguntava então concluí que ela estava muito sem graça em fazer essas perguntas. Antes de responder eu toquei seu queixo fazendo com que sua cabeça subisse e seus olhos encontrassem os meus.

— O que está se passando por essa cabecinha? Anda lendo esses sites de celebridades, é? — eu vi suas bochechas corarem levemente e imagino que se sua pele fosse branca, ela estaria igual a um tomate confirmando o que eu apenas suspeitava.

— Tudo bem, você não precisa responder. Foi apenas uma bobagem...

— Shhh! — eu pus gentilmente meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios. — Não fique assim, meu amor. É normal ter ciúmes, ainda mais quando a imprensa sensacionalista faz um monte de especulações. Mas Siobhan e eu somos apenas colegas de trabalho agora. Ela me indicou para um projeto que um diretor de filmes independentes estava planejando e eu aceitei quando almoçamos ontem em Los Angeles. Nos conhecíamos do circuito de bares nas noites de Dublin. Não somos amigos próximos, mas conversávamos superficialmente algumas vezes. Vai ser um filme artístico e eu estou feliz de participar de um projeto assim, mesmo que não pague muito.

— Sério? É que vocês pareciam tão íntimos sentados na mesa do restaurante. Pelo menos pelas fotos parecia algo íntimo. E ela é tão bonita, parece a Liv Tyler.

— É mesmo? Eu nem reparei... — olhei para ela e ela me olhava incrédula por alguns segundos até entender a piada.

Ela deu um tapa leve na minha bunda e eu ri mais ainda.

— Engraçadinho! Você é homem e é claro que reparou. — ela voltou a ficar emburrada. E eu me perguntava, onde será que a Bella bem humorada e calma se meteu? Ela ainda parece a mesma, porém muito mais emocional do que eu estava acostumado.

— Sim, eu reparei, mas eu estou apaixonado por você e é em você que eu penso todo o tempo. Você é muito bonita, charmosa, envolvente e tem essa cor linda. Eu te amo, minha Bella. Será que não estou sendo claro o bastante? — eu a puxei para um beijo e senti seu corpo relaxar. Ela cedeu finalmente.

— Sim, você está! — ela sorriu meio sem graça. — Eu estou sendo uma boba. Eu também te amo! — ela me beijou.

— Então, fique feliz por mim, amor, afinal vou trabalhar num projeto totalmente artístico. — eu sorri para ela e ela me beijou novamente.

[…]

Ao chegarmos na frente da casa da avó de Bella, eu ainda me sentir nervoso. Acho que eu estaria menos nervoso se estivesse indo visitar meus futuros sogros, pois pelo jeito que Bella fala da avó, ela é tão ou mais importante que eu seus pais. Eu reparo na casinha típica de condomínio e a porta vermelha tão destoante do resto. Destoante mas bonita com certeza.

Adentramos a sala, que tem uma cor peculiar de verde-claro e amarelo e logo a avó de Bella vem nos receber. Para a minha total surpresa, ela é quase uma cópia de Bella. É a Bella amanhã. E eu pensei que as mães fossem como suas filhas amanhã.

— Muito prazer, eu sou Marie! — ela estendeu sua mão cordialmente e eu logo a apertei com firmeza, mas de forma delicada.

— Edward! — ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, e eu detectei um olhar de avaliação vindo da minha futura avó.

Logo em seguida, caminhamos todos para a mesa, pois Marie estava esperando por nós para pôr a mesa do almoço. Enquanto estávamos sentados um do lado do outro, ela ia e vinha com os pratos que seriam servidos. Frango assado, purê de batatas, molho de cogumelos, ervilhas e uns pãezinhos minúsculos para acompanhar. Parecia um almoço de domingo na casa dos meus pais. Eu olhava para Bella de vez em quando, mas todas às vezes, ela parecia distraída e eu tive que tocar levemente a sua mão sobre a mesa para que ela percebesse que eu estava ali do seu lado.

Antes de comermos, Marie pediu licença para lavar as mãos e disse que o lavabo estaria livre logo para que nós fizéssemos o mesmo.

— Bella, o que foi? Algum problema? — eu perguntei já preocupado com esse ar distante que ela projetava.

— Quê? — ela me olhou como se eu tivesse dito um absurdo. — Não é nada, amor.

— Você parece longe, só isso! — senti um pouco de raiva, de fato era mais frustração do que raiva, pois eu senti que ela não estava sendo totalmente sincera. Mas antes que eu pudesse insistir, Marie apareceu e Bella foi a primeira a levantar a caminho do lavabo.

Depois de ser servido como um rei por Marie, que eu não sei por que fez um prato cheio para mim. Bella comeu uma quantidade normal, mas para quem a conhece bem, era pouco e isso eu estranhei. Comíamos em silêncio e algumas vezes eu flagrei Marie olhando para Bella de forma questionadora, o que na verdade parecia mais uma conversa silenciosa.

Para minha sorte, pois eu estava começando a ficar um pouco entediado e frustrado, Marie quebrou o silêncio.

— Então Edward, Bella me disse que é ator. — ela largou o garfo a faca lentamente dentro do prato e uniu as duas mãos sob o queixo.

— Sim. Estou trabalhando no cinema ultimamente, mas trabalhei anos no teatro. E eu gosto muito do que faço. — eu sorri para ela, mas eu não quis soar sedutor, nem nada. E isso fez com ela me olhasse como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão.

_Ah, ótimo! Apenas com algumas palavras, acho que ela decidiu que eu não sirvo para a neta dela..._

— Qual o último filme que fez? De repente eu já vi... — ela olha para Bella e sorri.

— A saga Heróis. Eu interpreto o arqueiro... — eu expliquei para que fosse fácil lembrar e a encarei em expectativa.

— Eu acho que assisti, porém mais por vontade de Bella, pois não é meu tipo de filme.

— Então, qual o seu tipo de filme? — eu sorri feliz em tirar o foco de mim.

— Clássicos dos anos 50 e 60 e filmes biográficos. — ela tem um gosto difícil tanto quanto a neta. — Me diga Edward, Bella me disse que você é irlandês. — eu assenti com a cabeça. — O que seus pais fazem lá na Irlanda? Sua família é toda de artistas?

— Vovó! — Bella praticamente gritou ao ralhar com Marie, mas eu a tranquilizei tocando o dorso de sua mão delicadamente.

— Meus pais tem uma padaria/doceria que já está há três gerações na família. Minha irmã é jornalista, mas atua como professora universitária.

— E eu conheço Kate, vovó, é uma pessoa adorável! Muito simpática e prestativa. Gosto muito dela. — Bella apertou minha mão ao dizer isso e eu acho que ela queria me tranquilizar. — E aquela sobremesa de gelatina cremosa, hein vovó?

[…]

Estávamos no bar, todos sentados ao redor uma grande mesa redonda. Tínhamos ido naquele fusca verde que Bella dirigia com cuidado e que deixava tudo com um ar romântico. Eu tinha sido apresentado a Alice, cujo penteado de perto parecia casar bem com seu rosto pequeno e angelical. Muitos poderiam dizer que Alice é bonita, mas sem sal, porém eu digo que Alice não é exuberante e sensual como Bella, mas é daqueles tipos bem femininos, tipo os elfos tirados direto dos livros de Tolkien². É meiga e sua doçura é com certeza um charme nela. Seu sotaque inglês a deixa com um ar aristocrático. Já Jasper, é tão alto quanto eu, mas um tipo interessante, desses que parecem despreocupados e muito a vontade em qualquer situação. E o contraste entre ele e Alice não é só na altura de ambos, mas na personalidade também. Enquanto Alice é delicada, romântica e espontânea, ele é debochado, calmo e muito franco.

— Como vocês quatro se conheceram? — eu perguntei para ninguém em especial, pois queria saber como Ben, Jasper, Alice e Bella se tornaram tão bons amigos.

— Bella conheceu Ben, sua esposa e a banda através de mim. — Jasper tomou a dianteira e respondeu sorrindo com um olhar nostálgico. — É que eu divido apartamento com Ben e Ângela. O departamento de música fica no mesmo andar do departamento de artes visuais, assim como algumas salas específicas. Um dia, eu estava pronto entrar no elevador e ir embora depois de uma tarde inteira compondo para a minha peça final, quando me lembrei que esqueci minha pasta de partituras dentro da sala. À medida que ia me aproximando, eu podia ouvir cada vez mais alto o som de piano vindo de lá. Seja quem fosse não treinava muito. — ele olhou de um jeito divertido para Bella que mostrou a língua. — Fiquei confuso porque não tinha ninguém além de mim quando saí. Quando entrei, deparei com essa linda moça — Jasper apontou para Bella. — se esforçando para tocar aquele piano. E eu vou ter que sincero. — Jasper olha para Alice e depois para Bella parecendo meio sem jeito. — Meus olhos estavam paralisados no decote redondo de sua regata branca naquele dia, ainda mais quando ela se inclinava para tocar.

_Eu não sei se fico chocado ou chateado..._

— Foco, Jasper, foco! — Ben disse com seu rosto mais vermelho que tomates frescos. E eu olhei para Alice que tinha as bochechas com leve tom rosado. Será que aquilo a deixava tão chateada quanto eu estava? Mas Alice parecia não se importar tanto assim então concluí que esse é jeito de Jasper mesmo.

— Tá bom! Então eu dei algumas dicas de piano para ela e nos encontramos quase todos os dias no laboratório de música. Ás vezes saíamos para tomar café e conversávamos. Acabamos nos tornando amigos. Porém, eu confesso que tinha interesse além de amizade, mas eu não estava seguro sobre o que ela sentia então fui dando corda até descobrir.

— Bella sempre falava de Jasper quando chegava em casa. E sempre chegava das aulas mais tarde que o normal. Achei até que ela estava namorando ou pelo menos saindo com ele. Era Jasper pra cá, Jasper pra lá. Até o dia em que fiquei curiosa e perguntei se ela gostava dele, e ela disse, desculpe Jasper — Alice sorriu para o namorado. — que o via como um bom amigo, bonito sim, atraente, mas ela sentia que faltava alguma coisa. Eu curiosa a respeito dele, apareci de propósito na cafeteria no primeiro andar do prédio de música e lá estavam eles sentadinhos rindo feito idiotas. Quando eu o vi, minhas pernas bambearam e eu não consegui pensar em nada pra dizer.

— Eu achei estranho Alice, a amiga de quem Bella falava tanto, parada em frente à mesa como um dois de paus com cara de quem estava passando mal. — Jasper disse antes de levar um tapa nas costas, que deve ter doído, ou talvez não já que Alice não parecia ser muito forte. — Ué, mas é verdade amor, você estava com uma cara estranha, parecia ter visto um fantasma ou algo assim. Eu nem percebi que você estava daquele jeito por minha causa. E depois você passou os próximos 30 minutos muda, dando respostas monossilábicas para nós. E eu pensei que era tímida.

— E aí eu vi a chance de juntar esses dois de vez. — Bella riu. — Passei semanas atrás de semanas incluindo Alice em todos os programas para os quais Jasper me convidava.

— Bem que eu achei estranho Alice estar em todos os lugares com a gente. — Jasper franziu o cenho olhando para suas próprias mãos sobre a mesa. — Mas então eu comecei a reparar nela. Eu reparei nos cabelos castanhos ondulados sempre divididos ao meio emoldurando seu delicado rosto. Em seus magníficos olhos castanhos esverdeados e em toda a sua delicadeza falar, mesmo que ela mal falasse quando estávamos juntos.

— Me deixa dizer duas coisas. Primeiro: Quando eu te vi naquela mesa fiquei em choque. Foi a primeira vez que te vi. Você estava tão bonito naquele dia usando uma camisa azul... e seus olhos se destacavam do seu rosto por causa da cor da camisa. Então eu não consegui dizer mais nada. Segundo: Ora Jasper, você parece que não entende até hoje, eu estava vivendo um dilema moral, pois na minha cabeça eu estava a fim do namorado da minha melhor amiga.

— Namorado?! — Bella e Jasper gritaram em uníssono com expressão de sincero espanto em seus rostos.

— É sim! Nem tentem me contradizer, pois quem via de fora achava que vocês dois tinham alguma coisa, pois viviam se tocando, rindo, falando coisas olhando nos olhos. — Alice disse cruzando os braços num aviso claro de que não mudaria de ideia.

— Eu posso garantir que era mesmo coisa da sua cabeça e da cabeça dos outros, pois eu ficava quase todo o tempo falando sobre você, mas você não me ajudou muito, pois ficava muda, Alice. Foram quatro meses suando a camisa para fazer esses dois pelo menos darem uns beijos, então, imagine só a minha felicidade, Edward, quando eles finalmente começaram a namorar? — eu sorri aliviado em saber que Jasper não estava mais interessado em Bella. Agora bastava descobrir os outros trilhões de caras que são ou foram interessados nela em seu círculo de amizade. — Mas da próxima vez, Alice, seja menos sonsa, tá? Pois cansa demais bancar o seu cupido. — Bella sorria abertamente e eu nem fiquei chocado com o tom do que disse quando percebi que era uma brincadeira.

Alice olhou para ela com uma deliberada perplexidade, a boca em formato de "O" e os olhos estreitados.

— Não haverá próxima vez, pois essa linda moça aqui, é minha e eu não vou liberá-la nunca! — Jasper segurou Alice pela nuca e a beijou ardentemente.

— Vou comprar fichas para a sinuca. — Ben levantou de repente parecendo fugir dali.

Eu apenas sorri para Bella apertando uma de suas mãos na minha. Não me importei mais se Jasper já foi a fim dela e nem se alguém seria no futuro. Só importa o que eu sinto por ela. Eu a amo.

[…]

Chegamos na casa de Marie e subimos direto para o quarto de Bella, pois ela havia passado mal no bar e eu já estava ficando mais do que preocupado. Parecia que ela estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Parecia que a vó dela sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Desconfio que até Alice deva saber. Pois tivemos um momento caloroso e gostoso no bar, porém minutos depois Bella voltou a ficar distante e estranha novamente.

_Será que ela estava tendo um caso com alguém e eu seria o último a saber? Mas então, o que tem a ver essa história dela estar passando mal?_

Bella está sentada na cama massageando os próprios pés, quieta e olhando para baixo como se estivesse com medo de me olhar e entregar o que sentia. Eu já estava começando a me sentir frustrado com toda essa áurea de mistério e segredos ao meu redor, me envolvendo contra a minha vontade.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, a uma certa distância da cama e de Bella. Me perdi em meus pensamentos. Pensamentos esses nada otimistas. Eu comecei a pensar no que eu poderia ter feito, desde quando cheguei, para Bella reagir assim. Comecei a puxar pela memória cada detalhe das minhas ações.

_Será que eu mudei com relação a ela? Não! Eu tenho certeza de que sou o mesmo._

O que eu não daria para ter uma barra de chocolate ao leite aqui comigo, ou mesmo balas de caramelo ou até mesmo bala Halls³. Qualquer coisa doce que me ajude a pensar melhor e que me acalme no processo. Ela está estranha desde que cheguei, pra dizer a verdade, ela já estava estranha naquela mensagem do Skype. E eu comecei a pensar que talvez ela tenha se interessado por outro e queira terminar comigo, mas não sabe por onde começar.

_Seria esse outro o Jasper? Será que os dois tinham um caso que escondiam de todos, todo esse tempo? Mas Alice parecia cúmplice de Bella... pode ser que ela não saiba disso ...Pobre Alice!_

Sem perceber eu me sentei ao lado de Bella na cama, passei as mãos pelos cabelos ainda perdido em pensamentos. E o ciúme começando a crescer em proporções catastróficas. Quando eu ficava ciumento assim, meu gênio se tornava difícil de controlar e eu inventava os mais loucos enredos em minha cabeça. Levantei e me posicionei em frente à Bella para que ela olhasse diretamente para cima e para mim quando eu falasse com ela. Ela não iria fugir.

— Bella, você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, ou não? — ela olhou para mim, para cima, seus olhar se foco, parecia perdida. Mas logo seus olhos encaravam seus pés novamente, o que me irritou.

— O que você quer dizer exatamente? — ela continua encarando o chão.

— Você desmaiou em N.Y e disse que é porque se esqueceu de comer. Qual é Bella? Eu sei que você gosta de comer e nunca pularia refeições assim do nada. Quando eu chego aqui, você parece abatida. Parece cansada todo o tempo. E está estranha, meio distraída, tanto está que tive que chamar sua atenção várias vezes enquanto conversávamos. A sua avó me olha de um jeito estranho. Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, eu sei que está. Você passou mal no bar hoje. Pode ser que você tenha pego alguma virose, o que não é nada incomum. Ou você está gripada, ou... — eu toquei seu queixo, segurando delicadamente, mas firme, fazendo com que ela olhasse para cima e me encarasse. —... Você quer terminar comigo, é isso? — isso saiu como se eu tivesse pensando alto. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

— Terminar com você? — ela parecia um pouco aturdida. — Não! De onde você tirou esse absurdo?

— Ponha-se no meu lugar só um pouquinho. Eu fico duas semanas sem ver minha namorada por quem eu sou completamente apaixonado. Antes de vir para cá, abri uma mensagem no Skype onde você está visivelmente abatida e estranha. Quando te encontro no aeroporto, você está radiante, mas ainda abatida. Quando fizemos amor, você parecia a mesma de antes, mas logo depois ficou um pouco distante e pensativa. Parecia que sempre queria me dizer algo, mas mudava de ideia por razões que eu desconheço. Eu não sei mais o que pensar Bella! — e eu passei a mão por meus cabelos sentindo toda a exasperação de saber que havia algo de errado, mas sem saber exatamente o quê.

— Tem certeza que não te ocorre mais nada? — e até eu tinha dúvidas agora. _Como assim? Tinha mais para se pensar, além disso?_

E eu a vejo tomando uma quantidade exagerada de ar, como se fosse revelar a origem do universo ou algo tão importante quanto.

— Edward, eu estou grávida!

_Porra! Por essa eu não esperava... Como pude ser tão cego?_

Sentei-me ao lado de Bella novamente na cama, mas dessa vez deixando todo o peso do meu corpo cair sobre o colchão de forma ruidosa. Eu comecei a me lembrar daquela noite em Los Angeles quando nos reencontramos. E comecei a me sentir culpado. Primeiro eu fui pedindo sua bebida preferida e esta era trocada pelo barman muito antes de chegar ao fim, fazendo com que Bella bebesse muito sem se dar conta. Não fiz por maldade, pois estava empolgado com o reencontro e nervoso sobre como agir perto dela. Depois comprei Whisky e ela bebeu misturando tudo e ficando mais bêbada ainda. Eu nem me dei conta, que ela podia não ter a mesma tolerância alcoólica que eu. Eu também não estava nem um pouco sóbrio quando fomos para pista dançar, mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Quando ela me arrastou para o camarim, eu também ainda sabia o que estava fazendo, só que eu estava louco por ela, cego de paixão e tesão. Eu sentia tanto tesão que chegava a doer. Eu estava quente e só pensava em arrancar suas roupas, rasgá-las se preciso e sentir seu corpo no meu. E ela parecia tão perdida nesses pensamentos de luxúria quanto eu. E quando dei por mim eu estava dentro dela. E não usei nenhum preservativo e nem importei com o fato. Eu praticamente me aproveitei dela. Fui irresponsável e não tive a mínima consideração por ela, só pensei em mim e no meu prazer. Depois me lembrei do meu antigo quarto de hotel. Fizemos amor antes de dormirmos e eu novamente não usei nada, porém dessa vez, foi Bella quem controlou os movimentos e eu não a interrompi para que colocasse o preservativo.

— Edward, você está bem? Não vai dizer nada? — ela perguntou olhando para mim preocupada e eu me dei conta de que fiquei por muito tempo divagando calado.

— Eu sinto muito! Eu... — eu me sentia terrivelmente culpado. Então me virei para ela e tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. — Me perdoa Isabella, por favor.

— Por que você está dizendo isso? — ela parecia realmente confusa. Então eu a beijei. Um beijo rápido. — Você fala como se você tivesse feito algo contra a minha vontade. Eu estava lá também, Edward.

— Porque eu meio que sabia o que estava fazendo quando transamos no seu camarim. Eu estava louco por você, mas eu estava mais sóbrio que você. A culpa é minha, ou vai me dizer que conseguiu se lembra daquela noite com clareza?

— Não consigo me lembrar de nada depois que tomei Whisky. — ela admitiu olhando para o chão logo em seguida. — Mas são necessário dois para se dançar o tango, Edward. — ela voltou a me encarar. — Não quero entrar nessa de achar o culpado. Não há culpados. Se fossemos começar a apontar culpados, eu seria tão culpada quanto você.

— Como assim? — agora era a minha vez de ficar confuso. Eu fui o canalha aproveitador e não ela.

— Quando acordei no seu quarto e as coisas foram voltando a minha mente, me lembrei de que tinha pílulas do dia seguinte e preservativos em minha bolsa. Eu passei o resto da tarde daquele dia sobre tomar ou não. Pois eu não tinha certeza se você tinha usado preservativos, porém depois no banheiro, você usou e eu fiquei com mais dúvidas ainda. Mas como eu tinha a exposição e outras coisas pra cuidar acabei me esquecendo momentaneamente do assunto e depois você foi para o meu quarto de hotel, e aí já tinham se passado mais de 24 horas do ocorrido. Eu confesso que fiquei com medo dos efeitos colaterais da pílula já que eu estava tão longe de casa e estava em transição entre anticoncepcionais. Eu estava trocando a pílula pela injeção de três em três meses, pois a minha menstruação sempre teve um fluxo forte e por isso eu estava sempre anêmica mesmo me alimentando bem. E então nos reencontramos nessa fase de transição, por isso eu carregava comigo algumas soluções práticas caso eu tivesse relações com alguém.

— Mas você chegou a tomar a injeção? — eu fiquei preocupado, pois não sei o quanto esse fato poderia prejudicá-la e o bebe. Sim, eu já pensava no fruto de minha inconsequência como alguém que com o passar dos meses ficaria mais presente entre nós. E ele já era bem real.

— Não. Eu tive que dar uma pausa de um mês sem tomar nada por recomendação da minha médica na Alemanha. Mas como eu queria viajar, eu acabei decidindo que começaria o tratamento quando voltasse para Alemanha. Eu não esperava te reencontrar. Na verdade, o último encontro que tive foi há um ano atrás e não chegou a ser um encontro, e eu estava mais concentrada em meus estudos. Realmente eu não esperava me sentir tão fora de mim por um quase estranho em um bar.

Eu fiquei pensando no que ela disse e ainda mais sobre ela ter tido um encontro ano passado. Com quem teria sido? Não, eu não podia deixar o ciúme tomar conta de mim novamente. Dali nunca vinham boas ideias.

— Olha Bella, ainda me sinto um irresponsável. Por mais que você negue, eu me sinto um aproveitador barato. Desses tipos de caras de quem eu sempre falei mal e que de quem eu sempre condenei as atitudes. Eu não tenho mais 19 anos, eu não deveria agir como um garoto de faculdade desvairado e inconsequente. — ela ia começar a falar, mas eu a impedi colocando meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios. — Eu sei que você preza sua liberdade, pois depende dela para realizar os seus planos e ai você me encontra e eu não tenho o mínimo de cuidado. Eu passei por cima de tudo isso.

— Não exagere! Eu não sabia que você podia ser tão dramático. — _Você ainda não viu nada, Bella..._

— Sério, Bella, eu pensei em você, eu te desejei com uma intensidade próxima da dor. Eu só pensava em sentir o seu corpo, sua pele, sua boca e tudo que é seu. Eu confesso que eu só pensava em tê-la em diversas posições e maneiras. Eu até rasguei sua calcinha. E isso não mudou mesmo depois de eu ter me apaixonado por você e de te amar tanto. Ainda te desejo com a mesma intensidade. Estou sempre cego de desejo, ciúme e paixão. Eu penso em você o tempo todo, tanto que eu mesmo tento me policiar, mas o que consigo é pensar mais em você.

— Oh Edward! — Bella me surpreendeu ao me beijar de forma tão intensa. E eu estava ao mesmo feliz e espantado por ela ter finalmente voltado a si. Finalmente, eu tinha a Bella por quem eu tinha me apaixonado de volta, me beijando e agarrando meus cabelos quase ao ponto de me machucar. — eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. — ela falava contra meus lábios, suas mãos de cada lado do meu rosto me segurando. Eu sentia seu hálito bater contra meu rosto, morno e pude senti-los ficarem úmidos, pois Bella estava chorando. — Quando eu soube, eu fiquei desesperada. Eu pensei em tantas bobagens. Eu pensei que se você soubesse você ia surtar e sumir, eu pensei...

— Nunca! — eu beijei seus lábios levemente. — Eu te amo. É claro que ninguém reage como se tivesse ganhado na loteria quando descobre uma gravidez surpresa, mas eu sempre quis ser pai. E eu vou te confessar uma coisa, eu já pensei em ser pai dos seus filhos pelo menos duas vezes desde quando começamos a namorar.

— Você vai ficar chateado comigo se eu disser que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso? — eu sorri com sua pergunta apesar de que deveria me sentir ofendido. — Mas eu pensei no nosso casamento num futuro não muito distante pelo menos duas vezes desde quando começamos a namorar.

— Pelo menos isso, né? — eu fingi estar chateado. — Você pensou mesmo em não me contar que estava carregando uma parte de mim ai dentro? — eu toque sua barriga ainda lisa de leve.

— Eu não vou mentir para você, Edward, eu pensei mesmo em fugir para a Alemanha e não te contar nada. Na verdade, eu pensei em tirar o bebe.

— Você teria coragem, Bella? Mesmo sem me consultar a respeito? — eu fiquei estupefato. Ela teria mesmo coragem de fazer isso? Se bem que era o que eu merecia por não ter pensado nas consequências dos meus atos.

— Sim, eu pensei nisso, mas logo em seguida minha avó veio me dar um apoio dela e me consolar. Ela falou aqui que eu precisava ouvir para não me acovardar. Então, eu entendi que sou forte o suficiente para ser mãe solteira.

— Bella, não seja absurda! Você nunca será mãe solteira porque essa criança tem pai e um pai que ama muito a mãe dela, tá? Agora eu tenho algo que justifique eu trabalhar tanto além do fator ambição, e algo realmente importante com que gastar o meu dinheiro. Não te faltará nada e muito menos para esse bebe. Se eu tiver que comprar uma casa, eu comprarei.

— Não, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de ter minha vida controlada por terceiros, Edward. Comprar uma casa seria um exagero.

— Não seria não, uma vez que eu vou morar com você, sua boba! Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar longe de você enquanto nosso bebe cresce a cada mês?

— Mas como você pretende fazer isso, espertinho? Para morar comigo, você teria que ir para a Alemanha por um tempo. E pode ser que eu tenha que fazer doutorado em outro país depois disso.

— Para tudo existe um jeito, Bella. Enquanto eu não estiver gravando, vou para casa, a nossa casa. Ou você tem alguma objeção a viver comigo? E quanto a me deixar fazer parte da gravidez com você?

— Não! É que eu estava preparada para uma reação totalmente diferente de sua parte. Confesso que eu não esperava que você não surtasse. E muito menos que você ficasse tão feliz. — ela disse isso e bocejou. E então eu me percebi que ela estava cansada e que a gravidez a deixava cansada.

Antes que eu pudesse sugerir que descansasse, seu telefone em cima do criado-mudo tocou. Ela se arrastou sobre a cama até alcançá-lo, deitando de barriga para cima logo depois de atender. Ela sibilou para mim ainda com telefone encostado na orelha.

— É a Alice!

Eu apenas assenti e levantei da cama pegando meu próprio telefone. Eu estava empolgado com essa história de ser pai. Eu comecei a me sentir melhor depois de colocar pra fora, tudo que eu sinto por Bella. Ela precisava saber como me afeta, como me deixa louco ao ponto de não conseguir pensar.

Resolvi mandar três mensagens de textos simultâneos para Emmett, Rose e Kate, contando a novidade. Enquanto eu digitava eu pude ouvir parte da conversa de Bella com Alice.

— Sim, Alice eu estou bem... Ele já sabe... Ele até que reagiu bem, aliás, bem diferente do que eu esperava... — ela olhou para mim da cama e sorriu. — Já pode contar ao Jasper, eu já estava me sentindo mal de não ter contado a ele ainda...

_Ela não tinha contado ao Jasper ainda? Eu, hein? A gente, por acaso, precisa passar pelo crivo desse cara, ou o quê?_

De repente, meu celular tocou anunciando mensagem chegando. E tocou três vezes de forma que eu pulei assustado por estar esperando apenas uma resposta e não três de uma vez. De Rose eu recebi um "Eu já desconfiava", de Emmett, um "Parabéns, brodinho" e de Kate, um "Nossa, que legal! Cuidado ao contar pro papai". Emm foi o único que me deu os parabéns. E o que Kate não sabia é que eu não tenho mais medo do nosso pai, sendo que não moro mais com eles oficialmente. Meu pai é um religioso praticante e para ele alguns valores simplesmente não combinam com o tipo de vida que levo. Eu acho que no fim das contas, ele vai ficar feliz em saber que vai ser avô, já que ele não esperava isso de mim tão cedo. E então, me assustei novamente quando o tom da voz de Bella subiu consideravelmente.

— Como é que é, Alice? ... O Jasper disse o que? ... Ah ele quer falar comigo? ... Oi, Jasper... Eu não te contei porque eu queria contar para Edward primeiro, e Alice só ficou sabendo por que minha vó pediu que ela trouxesse um teste de gravidez quando ela viesse... Não, ela já estava a caminho daqui, por isso esse pedido... Poxa, isso não é justo, Jasper... O que você esperava? Que ficasse solteira para sempre? Você é... Você não pode dizer essas coisas... Ele está aqui do meu lado, não é da maneira como você pensa, ele... Eu amo Edward demais e tenho certeza que ele também me ama... — e Bella começou a soluçar. Eu comecei a ficar puto com esse tal de Jasper. — Edward, Jasper quer falar com você. — ela disse me estendendo o telefone.

— _O que você quer, cara? — _eu já perguntei logo para intimidá-lo.

— _Você vai ficar ou vai fugir Edward? — _eu senti a raiva em sua voz no modo como ele praticamente cuspiu o meu nome. — _O que eu quero saber realmente é o que te difere dos outros 99% dos caras que querem apenas se aproveitar dela e sumir no dia seguinte? — _que grosseria! Eu não entendo essa reação super protetora dele. Na verdade, eu até entendo, mas eu não sei a razão dele agir assim.

— _Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Jasper! Eu a amo e ela está comigo, por tanto não cabe mais ninguém nessa história, ouviu bem? Isso é entre ela e eu._

— _Acontece que eu não confio facilmente em estranhos, especialmente se o estranho em particular é um ator cheio de lábia feito você. Eu a conheço há mais tempo que você, e estou realmente preocupado com ela, pois ela passou um bom tempo sem estar ou gostar de ninguém e de repente, você surge e ela está apaixonada e grávida. Então, se ponha no meu lugar e imagine o que eu estou sentindo? Ela é uma pessoa importante para mim, cara, você entende isso? Eu não quero ver minha amiga grávida e descalça. — _ouvir isso de um sujeito tão marrento feito o Jasper me desarmou. Mas eu ainda estava puto com ele por se achar no direito de agir como se ela fosse dele ou algo assim.

— _Ela não está grávida e descalça. Ela não vai ser mãe solteira ponto e acabou! Eu estou te dizendo que eu realmente a amo e estou gostando muito da ideia de ser pai. Se você se preocupasse tanto quanto diz, não estaria fazendo ela chorar. Ela está chorando enquanto a gente tem essa conversa, você sabia? Por acaso eu preciso lembrá-lo de que deve ter cuidado com as palavras porque ela está com as emoções a flor da pele? — _tive a impressão de que ele praguejou baixinho do outro lado da linha. Jasper e seu horrível sotaque texano. Quase não entendo o que ele diz. Olhei para Bella novamente, e ela estava limpando o rosto me encarando de forma direta. Parecia com raiva do fato de eu ter dito que estava chorando.

— _Passe o telefone para ela novamente? — _seu tom de voz estava mais suave.

Eu nem respondi, entreguei o telefone a Bella sentando-se ao seu lado apenas me certificando de que se outra discussão explodisse, eu estaria ali para confortá-la.

— Tá bom, Jasper... Não se preocupe... Eu não estou não... Não precisa... Até amanhã, tchau!

Bella colocou novamente o telefone sobre o criado-mudo, e eu passei meu braço ao redor de seus ombros, a envolvendo e trazendo seu corpo para mais perto. Estávamos sentados à beira da cama. Os pés dela balançavam levemente para trás e para frente. Ela tinha parado de chorar, mas ainda fungava de vez em quando. Eu estava surpreso com o comportamento de Jasper. Será que era sempre assim? Ele agia como se fosse ao mesmo tempo, amigo, irmão, marido, pai... É muito estranho, pois eu não ajo assim com minhas melhores amigas e nem mesmo com a minha irmã.

— Bella? — ela virou a cabeça para o meu lado. — Por que Jasper age assim com você?

— Assim como? — ela parecia realmente não entender o que eu quis dizer.

— Como se fosse você fosse dele ou sei lá. Eu não sei como explicar, mas sinto que há algo que você não está me contando. Tipo há algo mais por trás daquela história que vocês contaram no bar. Só isso explicaria esse comportamento estranho que ele tem com você. Veja, o seu amigo Ben não age dessa forma com você e ele também é seu amigo.

Bella se desvencilhou de meus braços e deitou-se na cama olhando diretamente para mim.

— Eu acho que cada um tem um jeito próprio de lidar com as amizades. No entanto, eu te digo que você não deve se preocupar com Jasper, pelo menos não no sentido dele ser uma ameaça ao nosso relacionamento. Mas numa coisa você está certo: tem algo que eu não estou te contando mesmo. É algo que eu prometi a mim mesma e o fiz prometer também, que enterraria bem fundo e não é algo que eu gosto de trazer à tona. — ela bateu na cama num convite claro para que eu deitasse ao seu lado. — Eu vou te contar tudo sobre como começou realmente a minha amizade com Jasper, mas eu só vou fazer isso porque eu quero você entenda e porque eu prometi a você te dizer sempre a verdade.

Eu deitei ao seu lado me sentindo angustiado de repente.

_Será que eu ia querer saber toda a verdade mesmo?_

_..._

* * *

Plot¹ - Enredo é o encadeado de ações executadas ou a executar pelas personagens numa ficção, a fim de criar sentido ou emoção no espectador.

Tolkien² – Escritor da Saga O senhor dos anéis e outros títulos, John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, mais conhecido como J.R. R Tolkien.

Halls³ - Em muitos países, por exemplo, no Reino Unido e nos Estados Unidos, Halls não é considerado bala, sendo somente consumido como um remédio para tosse. Por isso Edward disse "Até mesmo bala Halls". Mais popular em seu país, Irlanda, são as balas Mentos ou até Softfruits Trebor Softmints.


	10. Chapter 10

**P.O.V Isabella Swan**

Edward me encarava e eu pude sentir não só expectativa como também um pouco de angustia. Não gosto de vê-lo assim, mas ele tem que aprender a confiar em mim. Eu o amo, será que ele não vê isso? De repente, senti uma de suas mãos acariciar toda a extensão do meu braço como que me encorajando a continuar.

— Como Jasper disse no bar, nos tornamos mais próximos depois de nos encontrarmos todos os dias no laboratório de música da universidade. Eu gostava muito de conversar com ele, e pelo que parecia ele também gostava de conversar comigo porque conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa sem tabus. Mas então, eu percebi que ele estava ficando cada vez mais carinhoso, se aproximando mais, sempre me tocando e eu fui cedendo porque parte de mim, queria sentir por ele mais do que afinidade e amizade, mas por outro lado, eu ainda estava relutante em me envolver com alguém então fui deixando as coisas desse jeito. Um dia, Jasper me beijou e eu não o impedi. Eu o beijei também. — eu olhei para Edward que estava atendo me olhando porém seu olhar estava longe como se estivesse ouvindo e avaliando o que ouvia. — Eu estava meio carente nessa época, me sentindo insegura quanto a minha aparência e com baixo auto-estima porque meu ex tinha me quebrado, partido o meu coração e me colocado pra baixo. Então eu não resisti a ideia de ter um cara tão bonito feito o Jasper me desejando, tentando me conquistar. Então os beijos se tornaram frequentes, porém eu fui sincera desde o início com ele. Eu expliquei minha situação, contei todo o meu passado, e o porque de eu não conseguir me apegar ou gostar de outra pessoa. Ele também foi sincero e disse que me daria tempo, mas que ele queria mais do que ser apenas meu amigo. Então teve uma de uma das classes de Jasper e ele me chamou. Ia ser num clube perto da universidade e eu fui. Jasper ficou o tempo todo o comigo, isso quando não tinha alguma garota, ou pendurada nele ou tentando seduzi-lo. E eu ri tanto com a situação. Nós bebemos, nos beijamos e fomos debaixo de chuva para seu apartamento e passamos a noite juntos. — vi Edward engolir a seco. — Mas você precisa entender que para mim, aquilo pesou muito no dia seguinte. Eu sentia carinho, carência e curiosidade e por isso cedi. Eu estava há mais de um ano sem sentir o corpo de outra pessoa próximo do meu, e eu nunca tinha transado com alguém que realmente gostasse de mim. Meu ex nunca me amou de verdade. Sentir o carinho com que Jasper me tratou, todo o seu desejo e paixão projetados de forma de tão intensa, aquilo foi incrível. Mas mesmo assim, eu me dei conta de que eu não sentia aquilo de verdade, que eu não poderia continuar naquele tipo de amizade colorida quando eu sentia que Jasper estava começando a gostar de mim de verdade e eu não conseguia retribuir. Eu tive alguns meses para tentar sentir algo, mas nada mudou.

— E onde Alice entra nessa história? Você disse que vocês tiveram meses... — Edward parecia mesmo confuso.

— Meu mestrado é de um ano e oito meses, quase dois anos para ser mais exata, e durante seis meses eu me tornei amiga de Jasper, que na verdade, foi meu primeiro amigo na Alemanha. Alice e eu eramos somente colegas de quarto no alojamento da universidade, e paralelamente também construímos uma amizade e isso foi antes de nos mudarmos para o nosso próprio apartamento. Voltando àquela manhã depois da festa, ao acordarmos Jasper me pediu em namoro. E eu não aceitei, tentando fazê-lo enxergar que ele achava que tava apaixonado por mim mas eu era apenas a primeira garota com que ele transou sentindo algo além de tesão. Ele não acreditou em mim, me disse que eu estava partindo seu coração. Eu disse a ele que eu nunca menti para ele, que eu nunca o iludi, e que na verdade, eu me iludi quando pensei que seria possível mandar no coração, escolher por quem me apaixonar mas não é assim que as coisas acontecem. Nós tivemos uma briga feia e eu o deixei falando sozinho ao sair de ser apartamento. Ficamos mais de um mês sem nos falarmos. Eu tentei algumas vezes entrar em contato mas ele nunca respondia minhas mensagens no Whatsapp, Skype ou mesmo meus telefonemas. Então, logo depois que Alice e eu finalmente nos mudamos para o nosso atual apartamento, Jasper me ligou pedindo para me encontrar num café próximo a universidade e eu fui. Nos abraçamos por longos minutos, fizemos as pazes e eu o fiz prometer que esqueceria aquela noite. Ele aceitou ser somente meu amigo e foi quando Alice me seguiu e nos encontrou. E ali eu percebi que eles podiam fazer um casal legal. Achoque Alice é tudo que Jasper precisa e vice e versa. Eu estava certa afinal. Quando eles começaram a namorar quatro meses depois, foi como sempre estivessem destinados a ser um casal. E então Jasper finalmente admitiu que o que sentia por mim era apenas uma paixonite, pois eu tinha sido a primeira garota pela qual ele tinha se interessado passar mais tempo do que apenas uma noite, que talvez ele até namorasse. Mas com Alice, ele é completamente apaixonado. Nossa amizade floresceu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, eu posso afirmar que somos amigos de verdade. Porém Jasper tem essa mania de querer me proteger de tudo e todos. Ele sabe o que eu já passei na vida então ele tem essa ideia torta de que os caras que se aproximam devem passar por seu crivo. Mas você não precisa se preocupar, é só isso mesmo. Ele é meu amigo e me vê assim. Alice é uma mulher tão ciumenta quanto eu, ela não confiaria em nós dois se ela visse algo errado na nossa amizade. — eu olhei bem fundo nos olhos de Edward segurando sua cabeça entre minhas mãos. — Acredite meu amor, ele não é uma ameaça.

— Se você diz, eu acredito! Mas vou ser sincero com você, não gosto muito dele, não. E me desculpe se eu não confio nele de olhos fechados, afinal você o conhece há mais tempo que eu. Eu vou aturá-lo por você mas só por você mesmo.

— OK, então! Não vou pedir mais do que isso a você! Que tal se dormirmos um pouquinho, meu bem? Eu estou mesmo cansada e amanhã tem esse festival que a gente tem que tocar e sábado o show solo da banda de Jasper e que eu só vou porque somos a banda de abertura, se não eu ficava nessa cama mesmo.

— O que você pode fazer é vir direto para casa depois da apresentação de amanhã e de sábado. Rose não virá mesmo de qualquer forma, pois está envolvida com uma campanha de um perfume da Dior, então você não vai precisa fazer sala para ninguém.

— Você tem razão! — eu levantei da cama com rapidez, fui despindo minhas roupas a caminho da cômoda, peguei uma camiseta velha e vesti. Tudo isso sob o olhar atento de um boque-aberto Edward. — Ué, vai ficar aí olhando ou vai se despir também? Você dorme comigo hoje. — coloquei um short largo e velho que eu tinha. — vou lá em baixo avisar minha avó que você dormirá aqui.

Desci as escadas e encontrei minha avó ainda sentada no sofá, estava quase cochilando. E quando ela me viu, se endireitou no sofá.

— E então, acertou tudo com seu namorado? — ela mal disfarçava a ansiedade.

— Sim, ele já sabe e assim que eu voltar para a Alemanha, ele está pensando em morar comigo. Ele exagerou com uma história maluca de comprar um casa lá mas isso, nós ainda vamos ver isso direitinho. Por enquanto, está tudo bem com a gente.

— Fico feliz em saber, Bella! — vovó parecia realmente feliz mas também surpresa. — Já que temos o posicionamento de Edward, agora você precisa consultar um médico pois ele vai te passar vitaminas e ver se está tudo bem.

— Mas eu pensei que pudesse fazer isso quando fosse para a Alemanha.

— Você ainda tem uma semana ainda por aqui, então sugiro que pense um pouco mais no seu bebe e tome providências para assegurar a saúde do meu bisneto. Você não anda comendo bem e por isso é necessário consultar um especialista para ele faças os exames necessários e veja se está tudo bem, Bella. Não seja teimosa. — vovó me olhava séria.

— Tudo bem! Falarei com Edward sobre isso. A propósito, ele dormirá aqui pois não queremos ficar longe um do outro. — eu sorri para ela, sorri porque era verdade.

— Na mesma cama? — vovó ás vezes podia ser absurda.

— Vovó, eu já estou grávida, então não há nada mais para acontecer além disso. E te garanto que só dormiremos pois estou cansada demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

— Sei... cuidado com movimentos violentos ou bruscos. Pense no seu bebe, minha filha... — Vovó sacudia a cabeça de um lado a outro e eu tive que rir com isso enquanto subia as escadas. Ela não acreditava em mim mesmo.

Ao chegar no quarto, encontrei Edward usando somente uma boxer preta deitado na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça me esperando.

— Bella, eu acho que é justo que já que eu estou usando apenas uma peça de roupa, você use somente uma também.

— Ah tá, espertinho e depois você me ataca de diz que a culpa é minha por dormir seminua do seu lado.

— Não. Hoje eu não vou te atacar. Eu ainda não sei se isso seria bom para o bebe. Só faço amor com você novamente se tivermos o aval de um médico. Anda logo, mulher, vem pra cá me esquentar, estou com frio.

— Então vista mais roupas, oras... — eu ri da cara de decepção dele mas logo tirei meu shorts e minha camiseta velha ficando apenas de calcinha.

Deitei ao seu lado e ele puxou a colcha sobre nós. Ele deitou moldando-se atrás de mim de modo que uma de suas mão pudessem descansar em minha coxa. Porém essa mesma mão não parou na minha coxa. Ela passeava pela lateral do meu corpo e de repente agarrou um de meus seios, o mais exposto, e o acariciou com cuidado, mas logo ele esticou sua boca até meu mamilo e o acariciou, mas logo seus lábios foram para meu pescoço sugando e mordendo de leve.

— Edward. — eu suspirei seu nome para repreende-lo.

— Eu disse que não ia te agarrar hoje. — ele falava com a voz abafada contra o meu pescoço, mas ficou nítida e rouca quando seus lábios se aproximaram do meu ouvido. — Mas vou te ouvir gemer vai ser o suficiente para mim.

Ao dizer isso sua mão livre foi direto para minha calcinha, afastando-a para que seus dedos massageassem meu clitóris já molhado pela antecipação do prazer.

[…]

Eu estava me arrumando para o show, escolhendo entre dois tops em frente ao espelho ao lado da cama quando Edward sobe as escadas com uma xícara na mão. Ele depara comigo colocando uma peça por cima da roupa e tirando.

— Bella, você vai usar essa saia? — ele aponta para a única peça que coube em mim pois pelo que parece, meus quadris ficaram um pouco mais largos e a saia era mais larga antes disso.

— Sim! É a única peça que não me aperta. Agora estou escolhendo entre o top vermelho e o branco. Mas acho que vou usar os dois, o vermelho por cima do branco fazendo uma sobreposição.

— Nem a saia e nem os tops. Seus seios estão maiores e vão quase saltar para fora e essa saia está mais curta porque sua bunda está maior e mais redonda. Você está muito mais gostosa agora, meu amor, mas eu não quero que mais ninguém saiba disso.

— Edward, essas roupas são praticamente as roupas que usei quando nos reencontramos. A única diferença é que agora estão um pouco mais justas. Mas você está certo numa coisa, meus seios estão bem maiores, de forma que nem o soutien que você me deu está cabendo sem apertar.

— Bella, essa roupa é a responsável por eu ter perdido a cabeça. Quando eu te vi assim lá naquele bar, só vinha uma coisa na minha cabeça: muito gostosa! E tenho certeza que hoje, a maioria dos machos daquele show vai pensar a mesma coisa senão pior. Você sabe que sou cabeça quente, se algum engraçadinho disser alguma coisa pra você ou te tocar, que Deus me perdoe, mas vou matar o sujeito que se atrever.

— E eu te garanto que isso não ia ser necessário porque não tem coisa mais brochante do que dizer pro cara que está te cantando que você está grávida. Então, não vai ser necessário fazer um escândalo caso um babaca vier me importunar. Lembre-se de que você uma celebridade e que as pessoas sabem que você está em Seattle. — eu terminei de me vestir e me virei para Edward que estava me olhando de maneira estranha. — Acho que por enquanto, eu tenho que tomar cuidado é com você.

— Eu prometo que vou me controlar, apesar de eu querer te agarrar agora mesmo. — ele bebeu o que estava na xícara, que pelo cheiro era chá de frutas vermelhas. — Eu sou forte. — me aproximei dele um pouco mais quase encostando seu corpo no meu. — Mas estou com ciúmes. — ele disse me olhando nos olhos. — você está mais gostosa do que de costume.

Eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço enlaçando-o. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos.

— Eu sou sua. Eu vou ser mãe de um filho seu. Minha vida está ligada a sua para sempre. Será que isso não basta para acabar com a sua insegurança? — eu depositei um beijo leve em seus lábios, voltando a encará-lo logo em seguida.

— Basta, por enquanto.¹

Edward e eu saímos uma hora depois dessa conversa. E quando chegamos no local, Edward queria que entrássemos pelos fundos, direto para o camarim e foi o que fiz, pois o que eu achava que seria um evento pequeno, na verdade era um evento de porte médio, com algumas bandas ainda famosas no circuito underground dos anos 90 em Seattle. Bandas como Mudhoney, Puddle of Mudd, reunião dos antigos integrantes da banda Soundgarden, a nova formação da banda Alice in Chains, cujo o vocalista, Layne Stanley, que tinha morrido há alguns anos. O local era imenso e contava com sete camarins. A minha banda e da Jasper dividiriam um deles. Eu nem sei como uma banda como Ben tinha conseguido encaixar nossa banda num evento desses. Tinha algumas bandas famosas, mas a maioria era pouco conhecida ou estava começando a ficar conhecida. Talvez devido a influência de Jasper que estava ficando famosa ou até mesmo a amizade de Rick com Garrett. Era um tributo ao grunge, então todas as bandas ali reunidas tinham algo em comum.

Edward estava pasmo com o tamanho da estrutura por detrás do palco e com o número de bandas e músicos passeando pelos corredores. Enquanto andávamos, eu senti Edward ficar mais sério, e de repente meio taciturno. Eu apenas olhei para ele questionando sua atitude silenciosamente. Ele sibilou baixo mas alto bastante para que eu escutasse.

— Estão olhando a sua bunda! — ele bufou.

Caminhamos até acharmos o nosso camarim que era o último. Eu estava ofegante por ter andado tanto e Edward já estava com um humor melhor. Ao entrarmos encontramos o resto do pessoal e Alice veio me abraçar e me perguntar se estava tudo bem. Me puxou para um canto mais afastado dos meninos e perguntou num tom baixo.

— Bella, sua roupa está extremamente provocante. Está muito bonito, é claro, mas o seu namorado não deu chilique, não? — ela me olhava com algum divertimento em seu olhar.

— Sim! Se não fosse ciumento não seria o meu Edward. — eu disse de forma debochada e ambas rimos.

E então notei que Tom olhava para mim de forma insistente, mesmo quando tentava disfarçar. Seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho quando eu o fraguei olhando para meus seios. Eu inesperadamente sorri para ele, num leve cumprimento com minha cabeça. O baterista da banda de Jasper, Chris, estava me secando mesmo que discretamente. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo com esses homens hoje. Eu toco com eles há um bom tempo e eu até já dormi no mesmo quarto que eles em N.Y, pelo amor de Deus. Sentindo o meu desconforto, Edward se aproximou de mim e me beijou. E o que começou com um beijo inocente, foi ficando cada vez mais quente. Suas mãos passeavam por todos os lugares. E então escutamos Jasper pigarrear e com relutância nos separamos, mas Edward me manteve em seus braços.

Jasper olhou para mim com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas e eu apenas sorri fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos e fosse até uma pequena mesa com bebidas, pães e frutas que deixaram para nós. O resto dos rapazes pararam de olhar para mim depois disso. Finalmente sacaram que eu não estava sozinha. O telefone de Edward tocou, depois de olhar o visor e ele saiu do camarim, indo atender no corredor. Eu fiquei um tempo olhando para o caminho percorrido por ele até que senti um toque no meu ombro o que me fez olhar para quem estava me tocando. Era Jasper.

— Bem territorial o seu namorado. — ele olhava para meu rosto e não para outras partes pois eu juro que se ele olhasse eu ia dar um tapa nele. — mas também com essas roupas, eu também seria. — ele me olhou rapidamente de cima a baixo voltando a me encarar.

— E existe algum homem que não seja territorial? — eu sorri para ele. — Você está sempre perto de Alice. — eu ri ainda mais e ele ficou meio sem graça. Jasper sem graça era algo sem preço.

— Eu não gosto dele, Bella. Mas vou aturá-lo somente porque ele te faz feliz.

— Engraçado, vocês dois pensam parecido porque ele disse a mesma coisa.

— Mesmo assim, eu ainda acho que ele é um cara cheio de lábia. Seja cautelosa, Bella. — ele acariciou meu rosto e sorriu para mim.

Eu não disse nem uma palavra. Olhei para ele realmente emocionada de ter um amigo tão dedicado. Se Alice é uma pessoa que demonstra sua preocupação com os outros de forma sutil, Jasper não é nem um pouco sutil ao demonstrá-la. Eu nem me importei se Edward poderia surtar, eu apenas o abracei e ele me apertou em seus braços, beijando meus cabelos no topo de minha cabeça, mesmo que ele tendo que se curvar um pouquinho para isso. Ele dizia baixinho.

— Eu estarei aqui, querida. Sempre, sempre...

Quando nos separamos, Jasper foi procurar por Alice para encontrá-la comendo uma maçã e falando sem parar com Ben sobre alguma coisa que os fazia rir de forma quase convulsiva. Eu me virei em direção a porta para deparar com Edward em sua melhor expressão de neutralidade para disfarçar seu ciúme mas que falhou miseravelmente. Eu caminhei até ele e ele me beijou de forma possessiva, segurando meus pulsos em meus quadris nas costas. Não machucou mas me surpreendeu.

E eu pensei que ele fosse fazer um discurso anti Jasper mas não. Ele ficou calado enquanto me abraçava. Rick se aproximou de nós e começou a perguntar coisas sobre a saga Heróis e eu agradeci silenciosamente por isso. A tensão de esvaiu e Edward finalmente relaxou. Jasper estava abraçado em Alice como de costume, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Esses dois iam acabar se casando muito antes de mim. E eu me lembro de Alice me dizer que estava só esperando terminar o mestrado para pensar em algo como noivado ou casamento.

Logo fomos chamados para tocar e Edward se posicionou na entrada do palco ao lado de Alice de forma que pudessem ver o show sem aparecer para o público. E claro que sendo um festival de homenagem ao estilo "Grunge", nós fizemos dois covers que sabíamos que agradaria as pessoas. Tocamos uma música do Nirvana, do álbum Incesticide, Aneurysm. Era justo porque era uma das bandas que não apareceriam naquele festival. Depois de três músicas nossas tocamos mais um cover, da banda Screaming Trees, Nearly lost you. Essa banda era outra que tinha acabado oficialmente em 2000 e não se reuniria novamente.

E depois do nosso show, estávamos, todos da banda, empolgados porque essa era um dia histórico para fãs como nós. Eu peguei Edward pela mão e o trouxe comigo para o meio do público para curtirmos a próxima banda que seria uma das minhas prediletas, Mudhoney. Edward estava sempre próximo de mim, mas em um certo momento ele me abraçou por trás para me proteger dos mais empolgados do nosso lado. E depois de quinze minutos, ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu comecei a me perguntar se ele não se importava se fossemos vistos ou se alguém fizer fotos. Mas acho que ele contava com o anonimato que estar no meio de um grande público nos traria. De repente ele me puxou, me guiando até um canto escuro do palco, perto da entrada para os bastidores mas longo o bastante dos fotógrafos independentes que sempre ficavam na ponta do palco ou abaixo dele. O canto era escuro o suficiente para o que ele pretendia fazer. Ele se escorou de costas contra a parede, agachando um pouco de forma que ficasse quase do meu tamanho, me posicionou entre suas pernas e começou a me beijar. E eu me lembrei dos tempos da adolescência quando eu costumava a beijar alguém assim, escondidos no escuro, num show qualquer. Era uma coisa tão comum que eu nunca pensei que eu poderia fazer com Edward, sendo ele tão visado pela imprensa.

— Você hoje está tão gostosa que eu tive que aproveitar pelo menos um pouquinho. E mostrar para esse bando de machos famintos que você já está comprometida.

― Ah é? ― ele concordou com cabeça antes de beijar me pegando pelos cabelos.

― Você é minha! Minha rainha!

Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo livremente. Sem pudor algum. Ele mordia levemente meus mamilos por cima do tecido e logo em seguida me beijava com paixão. Suas mãos estavam pousadas, uma em cada coxa, logo abaixo da barra da minha saia jeans, de forma que seus polegares acariciavam levemente a poupa da minha bunda me causando arrepios de prazer. Eu ainda podia escutar a música da banda ao fundo. Ficamos assim até o show acabar. Logo uma outra banda entrou e nós nos movemos para o meio do público novamente.

Mais tarde, tivemos que voltar ao camarim pois eu faria uma apresentação especial junto com a banda de Jasper. Corremos para o palco, e agradecemos que a estrutura desse evento envolvia uma equipe competente de Roadies². Eles arrumaram todo o palco para nós. Alice, Edward e eu ficamos na entrada do palco esperando o momento em que eu entraria. Era primeira vez que tocaríamos juntos uma composição feita há mais de um ano, logo no princípio de nossa amizade. Jasper me chamou depois da terceira música. Tinha uma Epiphone Dot Studio² verde, que eu sabia que era de Jasper, esperando por mim ao lado do microfone principal. Eu coloquei a alça e ajustei para que a guitarra ficasse na altura certa. Quando começamos a tocar, a primeira estrofe da música ficou comigo e a segunda com Jasper, e no refrão fizemos um dueto. Sempre na minha vez de cantar, Jasper fazia umas caretas impossíveis de não achar graça. No meio do solo de guitarra, eu disse ao microfone.

— Alice, pelo amor de Deus, quer dar um jeito nesse seu namorado? — o público ficou louco com isso e Alice ria de chorar na entrada do palco. O público sabia que eu ela estava lá mas não podiam vê-la. Edward revirava os olhos.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando chegamos em casa. Edward tinha dirigido de volta pra casa. Não encontramos minha avó acordada. Fomos direto para o quarto, e Edward não respeitou a própria promessa de esperarmos até a primeira consulta com o médico. Ele me agarrou e eu não resisti. Fizemos amor para dormirmos instantaneamente em seguida.

[…]

Na segunda, Edward e eu decidimos que seria melhor eu consultar a minha médica na Alemanha pois em 3 dias eu voltaria pra lá mesmo. Combinamos que ele iria comigo para me ajudar a alugar uma casa que ficasse perto da universidade, assim eu não precisaria me esforçar tanto para chegar lá. Mas não contávamos com uma coisa: que Edward visse no jornal que minha avó tinha trazido da varanda quando foi lá molhar algumas plantas, uma foto nossa no meio da multidão, com um circulo vermelho destacando nós dois. E ao lado, uma foto minha no palco cantando com Jasper. Algum daqueles fotógrafos freelances tinha vendido fotos nossas. Que absurdo! Se ainda fosse algum fã ou alguém do público, tudo bem, mas dava pra ver que as fotos tinham qualidade. E o pior foi o que estava escrito. E que Edward fez questão de ler em voz alta fazendo com minha avó e eu parássemos o que estávamos fazendo.

— Ouçam isso. "A escapadinha de Edward Cullen: astro de Heroís, foi visto ontem aos beijos com uma morena num festival de música em Seattle. Logo depois, a mesma morena foi vista abraçada com Jasper Whitlock da banda, One thousand sins, numa atitude comprometedora. A morena é vocalista de uma banda desconhecida que também tocou no festival. Fontes ligadas aos bastidores, disseram que Edward circulava livremente pelos bastidores acompanhado da misteriosa morena o tempo todo. Será que temos um novo triângulo amoroso? Se cuide Rosalie Hale, pois tem gente de olho no seu namorado."

— Eles nem se deram ao trabalho de saber o seu nome... espantoso. — Minha avó disse olhando para mim e ela estava tão perplexa quanto eu. — eu nem imaginava que Edward era tão famoso assim, porque ele parece tão a vontade aqui , tão despreocupado.

— Eles não se deram o trabalho de saber agora, porém mais tarde vão publicar um verdadeiro histórico de sua vida, Bella. E ainda bem que está na coluna de fofocas e não na primeira página. Prova que eu não sou tão famoso assim.

— Isso não vai atrapalhar as coisas com os seus contratos? — eu perguntei imaginando que esse marketing em cima de um namoro falso entre ele e Rosalie fosse coisa do estúdio responsável pela saga Heróis.

— Como assim? Vocês namoram escondido, por acaso? — minha avó estava bem atenta a conversa.

— Não é bem assim. Bella e eu combinamos que seríamos discretos pois quero preservar sua privacidade. E tanto eu quanto Rosalie assinamos um termo onde deixaríamos que a equipe de marketing e divulgação da saga usasse nossas imagens e nomes livremente em campanhas futuras para o filme e isso inclui algumas estratégias de marketing também e nós não poderíamos contestar depois. Só não imaginávamos que eles criariam toda essa áurea de romance entre nós dois. Eles não disseram que eramos namorados, propriamente, mas deixaram as pessoas acreditarem nisso, deixando que a imprensa pensasse o que quisesse. E a história se criou praticamente sozinha. Eles sabem que romance e escândalos positivos mantém um projeto em evidência. Só não sei essa história de triângulo amoroso é algo positivo para eles. Se não for, vou levar um puxão de orelha da minha assessora de imprensa.

— Eu pensei que era o importante o filme ter um bom enredo e ser bem feito. — vovó disse perdida em sua perplexidade.

— Pois é, vovó... — eu disse pensando em voz alta.

— Para esses executivos de estúdio, tudo é sobre dinheiro. Quanto eles gastarão e quanto eles terão de retorno. Só isso mesmo. Já para quem trabalha na execução de forma direta, produção, atores, etc, nós enxergamos como arte. — Edward disse dobrando o jornal.

— Não existe conceito mais relativo do que conceito de arte. — eu disse.

— Se nem Jane ou Heide ligaram para mim, então essa notícia não deve abalar minhas relações comerciais. E se perguntarem em entrevistas, vou dar de ombros e dizer o de sempre, que somos todos amigos ou que se eu começar a responder perguntas como essas, onde iremos parar, não é? Só não queria que você se sentisse acuada por causa de repórteres ou paparazzis.

— Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor. Isso é fofoca e como eu disse antes, fofocas vêm e fofocas vão. — eu sorri para ele. Pois eu estava começando a conhecer Edward melhor e vi que se seguíssemos falando desse assunto, ele ia ficar cada vez mais estressado.

— Eu não gostei nada, nada deles terem insinuado que você tem algo com Jasper... — Edward disse me lançando um olhar penetrante e cheio de significados.

[…]

No dia da viagem, Edward me avisou que precisaria voar para Los Angeles antes de poder se juntar a mim na Alemanha, pois sua assessora de imprensa marcou uma reunião de última hora. Eu viajei com Alice e Jasper, pois o resto da banda já tinha voltado para a Alemanha. A maioria desses meninos eram dos Estados Unidos mesmo, com exceção dos dois bateristas das duas bandas. Logo que todos nós terminássemos nossos mestrados e outras especializações, teríamos que voltar pra casa. Já, Alice e eu tínhamos planos diferentes. Alice tinha enviado seu currículo para diversos lugares, mas até o momento somente a Ikea de Berlim respondeu agendando uma entrevista para meados de agosto. E ela já estava ansiosa. E eu estava ansiosa pela vaga de curadora que tinham me oferecido antes de eu viajar na galeria onde eu já era monitora há quase um ano e meio. Eu estava mais ansiosa pela conversa que teria com o dono da galeria, Sr. Kaufmann, do que pelo cargo em si. Sr. Kaufmann sempre me deixava expor meus trabalhos e arranjou para que eu pudesse expor em outras galerias também. Acabei ficando conhecida. Minha pesquisa em história da arte ajudou bastante para que ele me oferecesse o cargo. Por outro lado, eu sou mais criativa do que pesquisadora. A curadoria me tiraria a liberdade de criar e eu me perderia entre catalogar e pesquisar. Acho que vou conversar com o dono para que entremos num acordo bom para ambas as partes.

Mal chegamos, e eu comecei a procurar no jornal e imobiliárias online, casas apesar de achar que apartamento seria melhor pois era mais prático de manter. Porém Edward disse que ter espaço é bom para uma criança. Eu discordo, acho que quanto mais espaço, mais bagunça. Alice e Jasper vieram conversar comigo no dia seguinte dizendo que tinham decidido morar juntos, por tanto, ficariam com o meu atual apartamento, que era muito bom tanto para Roommates quanto para casais. Eu até brinquei com os dois enquanto estávamos sentados na sala de estar.

— E daqui a pouco vocês vão anunciar o casamento, querem apostar quanto? — eu perguntei rindo.

— Você não pode falar nada, quase senhora Cullen! — Alice disse rindo e lutando contra os beijos de Jasper que a tinha em seu colo. — Os jornais dizem que você está tentando roubar Edward de Rosalie Hale. Se eles soubessem... — Alice suspiriou.

— Ainda bem que não sabem. Imaginem a nossa paz sendo perturbada por esse bando de jornalistas aqui na frente de casa.

— Mas não te incomoda ser apontada como amante quando, na verdade você é a verdadeira e única namorada grávida do cara, não é? — Jasper perguntou me lançando um olhar solene.

— Ah Jasper, não te incomoda a imprensa ter insinuado que vocês dois tem um caso? — Alice perguntou num tom de deboche olhando bem para Jasper.

— Desde que falem da minha banda e façam propaganda gratuita, por mim, podem até dizer que sou gay. Nós sabemos a verdade.

— Sabemos, é? — Alice perguntou debochando mais ainda enquanto roçava seu nariz no de seu namorado.

Eu dei uma gargalhada alta e não consegui parar, mesmo quando percebi que Jasper olhava para mim exasperado. Quando consegui me controlar novamente, eu me olhei para Jasper ainda sorrindo um pouco.

— Respondendo a sua pergunta. Não me incomoda porque essas notícias não são verdade de qualquer forma. E eu sei que vocês dois se preocupam comigo, mas o que te incomoda, Jasper, é o fato de eu estar grávida de um cara em quem você não confia. Você se esquece que você será o padrinho e Alice, a madrinha.

Jasper sorriu para mim e disse.

— Me gusta mucho! — E seu sorriso se alargou. _Que palhaço! _Eu pensei.

E eu comecei a perceber que meu amigo era louco para ser pai. Só não sei se Alice concordaria com essa ideia tão cedo.

[…]

Dia seguinte, Edward finalmente tocou a campainha do apartamento e eu o abracei apertado puxando-o para dentro. Eu devia tê-lo buscado no aeroporto, mas ele insistiu em vir por conta própria pois como vivo em Berlim, ele só precisaria do endereço para pegar um táxi até aqui. Eu abri a porta e o abracei apertado puxando-o para dentro do apartamento. Eu não tinha arrumado muito, pois eu tinha começado a empacotar as coisas do meu quarto e alguns itens na sala de estar.

— Como você está, meu amor? Ainda cansada? — ele me deu beijos curtos por todo o rosto.

— Eu estou bem! Mas eu é quem deveria ter perguntar se está cansado, afinal, foi um voo longo, não?

Caminhamos até meu quarto, pois a cama ainda estava lá e eu só ia desmontar quando finalmente nos mudássemos. Edward largou sua bolsa de viagem perto da cama, e nos sentamos lado a lado. Ele olhava o quarto e seus olhos pararam na ampla janela dupla que meu quarto tinha.

— É até um cômodo grande, mas você entende que precisamos de um espaço só nosso, pois não podemos ter roommates quando termos um bebe a caminho.

— Eu sei disso e sobre isso eu tenho uma notícia muito boa pra te dar, Alice e Jasper vão morar juntos e decidiram ficar com esse apartamento para eles. Alice vai viver na Alemanha por um tempo porque ela quer ter uma experiência de trabalho em outro país antes de voltar para Inglaterra.

— Isso é bom, pois pelo que você me disse, se tivessem que entregar esse apartamento, vocês teriam pintar de branco vocês mesmas. E imagino que isso só daria mais trabalho. Remover papeis de parede, colocar outro e pintar... Acho que devemos começar a procurar alguns imóveis bem no centro de Berlim.

— Sim, eu estive olhando alguns. Mas uma coisa me deixa bem curiosa, como vai ser essa questão de você viver comigo aqui, tão longe do seu trabalho?

— Isso não é tão difícil quanto parece. A verdade é que eu não preciso estar em Hollywood o tempo todo. É bom ainda ter um quarto no apartamento de Rose para eventuais reuniões e filmagem e projetos. É claro que vou precisar viajar pra lá e ficar alguns dias, talvez semanas. Também tem as viagens de divulgação dos filmes, locações em outros países. Eu não vou mentir pra você, Bella, algumas vezes estarei aqui com você por meses e outras vezes passarei meses viajando entre filmagens e divulgações. Mas as férias, ou pausas, sou eu quem decido e elas podem ser longas. Eu tenho contrato para 3 filmes nos próximos meses.

— Eu entendo! — eu realmente entendia. Quando eu aceitei namorar com Edward, eu sabia que não seria como brincar de casinha. E que eu teria também que me virar pois não seríamos um casal que faz tudo juntos, porque temos atividades paralelas. Edward pegou no meu queixo com seus dedos fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele.

— Para mim, vai ser uma grande alegria dividir a minha vida com você e com o nosso bebe. Eu juro que vou fazer o possível para que isso seja bem menos difícil do que parece. Quero estar com você em todas as futuras consultas que eu puder. — meus olhos marejaram e ele sorriu para mim. — Nós temos outros detalhes para nos preocuparmos também. Em 1 mês e meio começam as gravações do filme musical em Dublin, e eu gostaria que você fosse me visitar lá e assim eu poderia te apresentar aos meus pais. Eu já contei que estou namorando com você por telefone mas não acho que dar a notícia de sua gravidez e que estamos vivendo juntos por telefone seja uma coisa legal.

— Você está certo! Não seria nada legal. Eu já tinha pensado nisso também, sobre quando poderíamos ir ao Rio de Janeiro visitar os meus pais. E você não precisa se preocupar muito porque meus pais são despreocupados quando é sobre mim. Eles sempre apoiam minhas decisões mesmo que isso me leve pra longe deles. Como são os seus pais? Você acha que eles vão gostar de mim?

— É claro. Minha mãe vai te adorar e meu pai também, ambos são bem religiosos e meu pai é ainda mais devoto do que minha mãe. Ele é tradicionalista em questões de casamento e relações pessoais. Apesar disso, acho que não vai ter problema nenhum. Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar saber que serão avós. — ele me beijou rapidamente nos lábios. — Vai dar tudo certo! — suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos como que para me acalmar.

Durante a semana o resto da semana, fomos a minha primeira consulta. Fiz uma ultrassonografia interna para olhar o bebe que agora tinha 7 semanas. Eu notei quando os olhos de Edward arregalaram quando ele viu como seria feito o exame. A minha médica, a doutora Anja(se diz Ania) Hart, colocou o próprio monitor virado para onde Edward estava sentado e havia um segundo monitor virado para mim. Nós dois vimos o coração do meu bebe e eu vi que meu namorado se segurava para não chorar. Ele seria um pai babão. Dra. Hart me prescreveu muitas vitaminas que seriam importante para o crescimento do bebe e algumas delas ajudariam quanto ao cansaço e as cólicas. Também me deu kit mãe e bebe que geralmente alguns consultórios dão para as futuras mães no primeiro trimestre de gravidez.

Naquele mesmo dia, visitamos um bangalô, ou bungalow em alemão e inglês, em formato de L, onde as portas e janelas da casa dava para um jardim arborizado e com grama verde bem grande. Tinha quatro quartos, dois banheiros, uma cozinha num tamanho que cabia muito bem uma mesa de jantar. Um dos quartos poderiam ser o meu estúdio. Nós adoramos e ficava em Prenzlauer Berg, um bairro próximo do centro de Berlim. Edward estava pensando nas distâncias que eu teria que percorrer alguns dias e calculamos junto com o corretor que de carro seriam onze minutos, de bicicleta dezenove minutos e de bonde ou trem, vinte e três minutos. Acabamos alugando essa casa mesmo, pois a rua era tranquila e teríamos mais privacidade do que vivendo em apartamento. Quase discutimos porque eu queria ajudar a pagar mas no fim, Edward me convenceu a deixá-lo cuidar disso. Mas os móveis nós dividiríamos. E eu fiz questão de comprar na Ikea, pois seria melhor comprar tudo no mesmo lugar.

No fim de semana, Edward teve que voltar para Los Angeles para resolver alguns assuntos relacionados ao filme em que trabalhariam ele e Rosalie. Jasper e Alice me ajudaram a alugar um carro e nós alugamos uma caçamba que o próprio Ikea oferece. Compramos a cozinha inteira de acordo com as medidas que tínhamos. Compramos dois sofás, mesa de centro, quarto do bebe, e todos os cômodos restantes. Eu mesma pintaria e colocaria os papéis de parede, pois na Alemanha, as pessoas preferem fazer elas mesmas tendo que em vista que terceirizar o serviço fica bem caro. Mas Edward contratou uma firma para preparar as paredes e instalar tudo que fosse necessário. Ele queria contratar alguém para montar os móveis mas eu o convenci de que poderíamos montá-los nós dois. Afinal, a vantagem de se comprar em lojas como Ikea era justamente a sensação de independência, pois a instrução de montagem vinham nas caixas e eram bem fáceis de montar.

**2 meses depois...**

Eu estava nervosa quando cheguei ao aeroporto de Dublin. Eu tinha certeza que Edward me apoiaria em tudo enquanto eu estivesse em sua cidade natal. E eu olhava a minha volta no portão de desembarque e não conseguia avistá-lo em lugar nenhum. De repente, senti alguém se aproximar por trás, sua respiração bem perto do topo da minha cabeça. Me virei e deparei com Edward sorrindo para mim com entusiasmo.

— Vem, meu amor, vamos conhecer seus sogros.

….

* * *

Basta, por enquanto¹ – referente ao diálogo no fim do livro Crepúsculo quando Edward diz: "Bella. Eu vou ficar com você...Isso não basta?" e ela diz: "Basta, por enquanto!

Epiphone Dot Studio² – Uma marca e um modelo de guitarra. É uma das minhas preferidas e mais baratas que as da marca Gibson.


End file.
